Come Back to Me
by Danny'sGhostGirl
Summary: Juandissimo can't stand seeing his love with another man any longer, so when he gets his hands on a forbidden set of love arrows he forces Wanda to fall in love with him. Now Cupid's in a tizzy while Cosmo is falling apart! But will they be able to reverse the spell before it's too late?
1. A Lost Love

**DGG: Well, here it is. I think it's finally ready to be posted. It could probably still use a few minor tweaks here and there, but I'll obviously keep doing that before I post the chapters. **

**I honestly believe this story will get a little...weird, maybe? Oh well. I'm sure you'd tell me if it did. And that won't be until closer to the end of the story. Or maybe you'll think it starts out as weird...iono.**

**It's rated 'T' due to references to sex. I might have to up the rating though, but it's nothing too terrible.**

**This is set after the episode "Truth or Cosmoquences"...but that would be evident enough upon reading this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the FOP. If I did, and I had control over when it would get airtime, all the remaining episodes from season 7 would have aired already in the US. . Curse you, Nickelodeon! **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>It was the 10,000 year reunion of the final graduating class of Carl Poofy Pants Fairy High School, and a lot had happened within the first two hours of the get-together. Cosmo, a green-haired fairy, nervously decided to attend the reunion with a little prodding from his wife, but the male had good reason for not wanting to see his old classmates again. Back in his school days he was bullied by everyone – mainly the popular kids; however, he was also picked on by jocks, cheerleaders, and nerds as well. The fear of being tormented by his fellow peers again caused Cosmo to create an elaborate lie. He fooled everyone at the reunion into believing he was a powerful billionaire tycoon. He had his wife, Wanda, pose as his dowdy, unmarried, personal secretary while his godchild, Timmy, pretended to be his faithful butler. He even went so far as to hypnotize the famous pop diva Britney Britney into posing as his beautiful, human trophy wife.<p>

Everything was going great for Cosmo. Everyone respected, ogled, and admired him for the riches he claimed to possess, and they ate up everything he said as though they were tasty treats. Yes, Cosmo had grown very fond of the attention everyone was giving him as he dug himself deeper into his lies. There was only one person his lies were truly bothering, and that was his wife…his actual wife. Wanda was growing tired of the whole charade; however, she bit her tongue and allowed her husband to relish in the popularity that had completely eluded him back in high school. Everything was going great for Cosmo, at least until a certain Latino fairy showed up to the festivities.

Juandissimo Magnifico – a fairy with seductive violet eyes, sleek black hair pulled back into a ponytail, naturally tanned skin, well-toned muscles all over his body, and, of course, a sexy accent – was the only person there who had seen Cosmo since their high school days and knew that he was lying through his teeth. But rather than expose Cosmo as a fraud and humiliate his rival, Juandissimo decided to go along with the lies. After all, it was his chance to dance with Cosmo's "dowdy, unmarried, personal secretary," who just so happened to be his ex-girlfriend from high school – an ex-girlfriend he still pined after with all his heart.

Watching the two dance together finally caused Cosmo to snap. He summoned a dragon and burned Juandissimo to a crisp in a jealous rage. Then he revealed the truth to everyone. He told them that he wasn't really rich, and that he was actually a fairy godparent with his real wife, Wanda. But rather than get angry, everyone seemed proud of him; a few even told the truth about some lies they had been telling all night.

Thirty minutes had passed since then and things had quieted down considerably. All the fairies had gone back to mingling with one another. Timmy had even struck up a conversation with a few other fairies. Everyone was quite chatty except for a happy couple off in a deserted corner of the decorated gymnasium.

Cosmo and Wanda hovered in the corner quietly in each other's arms. The two secluded themselves from the rest of their peers shortly after Cosmo told everyone the truth. Now the two were snuggling contentedly in the corner. Wanda laid her head on her husband's shoulder while he rested his chin on top of her head. Anyone who happened to notice them smiled at the sight, and soon the onlookers would be on their way. The only onlooker who couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the couple was Juandissimo.

He kept his distance as he watched them. A tight, painful feeling came over his chest at the sight of the wide smiles on their faces. The pain intensified as his eyes lowered from their smiles to their arms that wrapped around each other in a tight embrace. When he saw Wanda look up and start giving Cosmo many tiny pecks on the lips, he soon found he couldn't take this anymore. He quickly turned away from the scene but found that the action didn't really help. He still knew what they were doing behind him, and soon many other unwanted thoughts intruded in his mind. Quickly realizing he couldn't stay in the same room as the couple, he took out his magic wand and transported himself from the gym to a swanky dressing room in Fairywood.

The room was neat and tidy. There were various flowers around the room, a giant vanity, an assortment of expensive clothes hanging on a rack on the far side of the room, and a milk-filled hot tub with a certain blonde actress soaking inside. Juandissimo made his way to the blonde fairy whose head was propped up on a fluffy, white, rolled-up towel; even though cucumber slices covered her eyes, she knew all-too-well who had entered her room.

"What is it this time, Juandissimo?" she asked out of boredom and frustration. "Back to rant and rave about my sister again?"

"I just do not understand it, Blonda. Every other girl swoons over me. They beg me for dates. They chase me down the streets! But your sister," Juandissimo paused, choking on the words, "she…she completely ignores me!"

The actress sighed loudly, annoyed at having heard this story dozens of times before.

"Blonda, you should have seen them in the corner kissing. Wanda's lips should be crashing into mine! It should be my arms wrapped around her, not his!"

"Juandissimo, every time you get depressed you come here and whine about it, and you've been depressed more and more as of late. I'm tired of you constantly complaining about my sister. Just let it go. You're just going to have to face it. She loves an idiot. She's an idiot for choosing an idiot. They're both idiots. That makes them the perfect match for each other."

"But I just don't understand how she could have been going out with me and have fallen for Cosmo! I'm handsome, I'm sexy, I'm perfect in every way, yet she picked Cosmo!"

"Juandissimo, I stopped caring about what my sister did a long time ago. It's about time you did the same. Once you do, life will become so much easier."

"But I cannot!" Juandissimo covered his eyes with his arm dramatically. "She stole my heart and she keeps crushing it to pieces. She should be married to me not him! Oh, Blonda," he lowered his arm, "you should have seen the way they were acting tonight! Cuddling alone in a corner, kissing each other! Do you know what that means?"

"That you're far too obsessed with my sister and you need to quit coming here and ranting about it?" Blonda sighed as she attempted to relax again.

"It means they'll go home and…and…I don't even want to think about him touching her."

"So don't. Ew."

"But you don't understand! It just eats at me and eats at me! She had me all to herself. In high school we were the 'it' couple. Everyone was jealous of us and the love we shared! She looked muy bonita by my muy muy macho side. If she needed comfort, then she found it in my loving embrace. If she needed a beso, then it was my lips she turned to!"

Blonda chuckled while taking the cucumber slices off her eyes to look up at her guest.

"Kiss you? When did she ever want to kiss you? She barely let you touch her. What demented fantasy world are you living in, Juandissimo?"

"Maybe she did not kiss me in public, but when we were alone she would give the most passionate kisses. I could feel that we were meant to be together. But she chose Cosmo! Cosmo! The complete opposite of me! He's completely stupid and incredibly unattractive. He can't possibly take care of her!"

"Yet apparently he has been for nearly 10,000 years, Juandissimo. Face it. She dumped you. Maybe it's time for you to move on?" she asked, sounding hopeful.

"But Blonda, Wanda could have been _my_ wife – _mi esposa!_ And she should have been! I had asked her to marry me after we finished high school. She should have been in my arms tonight, and she should have been giving me kisses. She should be taking me home and making love to me, not Cosmo! He isn't worthy of her love!

"Blonda, I love your sister. She was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my sexy life with! Wanda completed me. She had the perfect man, but then she picked…a loser! How could she have fallen in love with someone so…so…idiotic?"

"I used to wonder about that same question. It used to plague all of my thoughts," said Blonda. "But once I stopped caring about Wanda's stupid choices I found that my life became so much simpler. Try it, Juandissimo. I bet you'll like it."

"But I need her!"

"Fine!" roared Blonda, finally unable to take anymore of his whining. "If you feel like your love was stolen from you, then why don't you go ask your buddy Cupid for help?"

The sexy male opened his mouth to argue; however, he stopped, his eyes widening as a look of realization came over his face.

"Of course! Why did I not think of it sooner?" he cried with a smile on his face.

"What? Asking Cupid? You hang out with him frequently and yet you've never thought of asking for his assistance?" Blonda raised an incredulous eyebrow.

"No, no, I have done that many times. He's refused to help me each time. It's just that you said my love was _stolen_ from me."

"Yeah…so?" Blonda thought about it, then looked up into his violet eyes. "Are you suggesting that Cosmo literally stole her away from you?"

"That is exactly what I am suggesting. Think about it. Doesn't it seem logical that the only way a moron like Cosmo could ever win the love of a prize like Wanda is with the aid of a magic arrow?"

The actress mulled over his words for a moment.

"You know, I think you may be on to something, Juandissimo. Maybe Cosmo did get an arrow. He _was_ the most unpopular kid in the entire realm…"

"Exactly!" The Latino interrupted. "I mean, I know Wanda has a big heart, but even she could not have truly liked Cosmo, at least not enough to actually want to go out with him! He had to have stolen an arrow to keep her by his side! It's so obvious. I cannot believe that I did not think of it sooner!"

"This is wonderful!" exclaimed Blonda. "Cupid will have to fix this. Oh, just think about it. If you were married to Wanda everyone would be happier. My father had approved of you two. I certainly approved of the two of you. Everyone had approved of the two of you. Everybody expected you two to get married, but then she suddenly chose Cosmo, shocked everyone, and made a lot of people angry, like our entire family. I don't think Big Daddy will ever forgive Wanda for marrying such a dunce. I mean she had her whole life ahead of her. She had the perfect boyfriend who loved her enough to commit his entire life to her, but she threw it all away for a moron. Go on, Juandissimo. Cosmo robbed you of your happiness; it's time you robbed him of his."

"You are absolutely right, Blonda!" the male smiled. "It is about time this wrong has been righted! Your entire family will thank me!"

"So what are you waiting for? Go tell Cupid."

"I am going right now. Wish me luck, Blonda. By this time tomorrow Wanda shall be back by my side!"

The Latino happily held up his magic wand and left the dressing room – much to Blonda's relief – and transported himself to the house of the universe's leading love expert.

* * *

><p><strong>DGG: So there you go. Please review :)<strong>


	2. Old Feelings Die Hard

**DGG: Ah. I have returned. *crickets* ...Alrighty then...Here's chapter two...obviously...or else I wouldn't be here...Hm. Oh well. Enough of my crazy rant of...random. **

**Remember to review! Reviews make me happy...and slightly nervous. Woo!**

* * *

><p>As the entire universe's only expert in love, Cupid, the effeminate, pink-clad, diaper-wearing resident of Fairy World, was always busy. He and his many cherubs were always occupied with creating new batches of magic love arrows and helping young couples to fall for one another. With new relationships forming every day, Cupid and his cherubs were always on their toes and under a tight schedule to make sure there was always a plethora of arrows to go around. Although it got a little stressful at times, Cupid loved his job. Helping individuals to find the ones they wanted to spend the rest of their lives with always put a smile on his face and warmed his heart. However, he did enjoy his down time, and night time was when that happened.<p>

After a stressful day – or any day for that matter – he would fix himself a hot cup of cocoa, start a fire in the fireplace, and then relax in front of it on his big, comfortable couch. The love god laid his head back and closed his eyes as he basked in the warmth of the fire. He sighed contentedly and was slowly drifting out of consciousness when he suddenly heard a furious rapping coming from his front door.

The god's blue eyes snapped open in surprise and aggravation. Everyone knew that after sundown he was done for the night. Therefore, he stayed right where he was. Whoever was at the door would soon go away if he didn't answer. Silence pursued, and Cupid began to reabsorb the peace and comfort in the room when suddenly the knocking came again, a little more furiously this time. Cupid groaned, setting his mug down on a coaster on the mahogany table beside the couch. The man waited. He was off the clock right now. Soon the person would leave. Unfortunately for Cupid, the knocking ceased to end. Finally annoyed at this persistent stranger, he jumped off the couch.

"Fine!" Cupid huffed as he hovered toward the front door.

He did not like being disturbed from his relaxation, and he hated being put into a bad mood even more. He opened the door, ready to give a stern reprimanding to some young, desperate creature, but was very surprised when he instead came face-to-face with Juandissimo Magnifico.

"What are you doing here?" Cupid blinked. "I expected to find a young, desperate soul, not just a desperate one. What do you want?"

"Cupid, I think you may need to be enlightened on something," the Hispanic fairy brushed past his friend and hovered in the foyer.

The god seemed slightly taken aback at the brashness of the gesture; however, he regained his composure as he took a deep breath and shook his head while closing the door, then turned to face his friend.

"What's the problem, Juandissimo? You of all people should know better than to just barge into my home at this time of night," the god chided while folding his arms across his chest.

"Cupid, you are very vigilant when it comes to your love arrows, sí?"

"Of course I am," Cupid raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Ah. Pero were you as vigilant almost 10,000 years ago?"

"What?" Cupid asked, irritation seeping into his voice as he placed his hands on his hips. "What are you playing at this time?"

"I just think you should know that there is a love out there that should have never existed."

The pink-haired male put a hand to his temples and groaned.

"Is this about Cosmo and Wanda again?"

"You must be able to see that their love is…peculiar. They are the complete opposite of one another!"

"Well, you know what they say. Opposites attract," the god put his hand down and looked back at the fairy.

"Cupid! Their love makes no sense!" Juandissimo exclaimed.

"It may not make sense to you…"

"It does not make sense to anyone who sees them! Everybody was utterly dazed by her decision to dump me and go out with Cosmo!"

"Juandissimo, this has to stop. I already told you that I can't help you win Wanda's love. She's already in love with somebody else. I'm sorry, but you have to go now," Cupid pointed toward the door.

"No! Cupid, listen! You have to admit that their love is rather odd."

"No. Their love is perfectly normal."

"Oh, please! Someone like her falling for someone like him? That is ridiculous!"

"It may seem odd on the surface, Juandissimo, but trust me. It's not as odd as it seems."

"Cosmo could not have won her love all on his own. She was in love with me! You had to have known that!"

"In love with you?" Cupid raised a cynical eyebrow.

"Sí! She was by my sexy side until she met Cosmo! She paid him just the slightest amount of attention, and then he didn't want to let her go. Don't you see it?"

"See what?"

"Cupid, did Cosmo ever come to you for an arrow?"

"No, he didn't."

"Then that can only mean one thing! Cosmo must have broken in here and stolen one of your arrows. He then used it on Wanda and that is why they are together to this day!"

Juandissimo hovered proudly, expecting the love god to realize this mistake and quickly fix it. However, that was not his friend's reaction. Juandissimo's wide smile faded as the love god began to laugh. The male's laughter grew louder and louder and soon he was doubled over, holding his stomach.

"What? What is so hilarious?" Juandissimo steamed. "I see nothing funny about this situation."

"You…you think that…Cosmo stole an…an arrow from me?" the male laughed.

"Yes. That is the only way I can possibly see how Wanda could fall in love with him," the ripped male huffed.

"Cosmo never stole an arrow from me, silly," Cupid brushed a tear away from his eye.

"But…you just said that he never came to you for help," Juandissimo's eyes widened in horror. "Does…does that mean that…you shot them with your love arrows?"

"No. I never had to use an arrow on them. They fell in love on their own," Cupid smiled.

"What? But…I thought that all love required that of a love arrow to exist…"

"Not at all. Cosmo and Wanda's love grew on its own. And when love blossoms without the aid of a magic love arrow, that's true love. Not that my arrows aren't real love. They are. They are used to help those who are meant to be together fall in love; however, if the love is strong enough, then my help is not required. Unfortunately, most people are very timid when it comes to love, and that's where I come in. But when a couple falls in love on their own, then that means they're soul mates. They're meant to be together."

"No…no, she could not have fallen for him of her own accord. There…there has to be some mistake!"

"Make no mistake, Juandissimo. They are meant to be together. They needed no help from me. Actually, they have the purest love I have ever encountered naturally."

"But...but what about my love for Wanda? You cannot just leave me to feel this pain. You have to help me!"

"Sorry, Juandissimo, but you know I can't do that."

"But there has to be something you can do. Mi corazón aches for her every time I see her. I love her!"

"Juandissimo, I can't do anything because she's already taken. She's happy and in love. I can't interfere with that! I refuse to!"

"Then what am I supposed to do?" demanded Juandissimo.

"Endure. Get over it. Be happy for her. You have a few options."

"But I cannot do that! She was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with!"

"Do you think you're the first person to ever feel that way?" chuckled Cupid. "I see it happen all the time. People fall in love and believe they've found the one, but then something happens, they break up, and all their plans unravel. Their broken hearts are eventually mended by a new significant other, who may or may not be their future spouse. Either way, they eventually find their life partners. Perhaps you should start looking for someone new?"

"Cupid, if you know all about love as you claim, then you should know that I love Wanda from the bottom of my heart," reasoned Juandissimo.

The diaper-clad male sighed and looked Juandissimo in the eye.

"I do know all about love, and you'll have to trust me when I tell you that you don't love her."

The Latino fairy stared at Cupid in utter shock at this statement, "How could you say that? You know how I feel about her!"

"I do, yes. But you don't truly love her, and maybe if you go home and think about it for awhile you'll see that too. Now, I'm off the clock for the night. So if you don't mind, I'd like it if you'd kindly skedaddle," Cupid waved him off and began pushing him toward the door.

"Wait! You have to help me!" exclaimed Juandissimo. "I'm desperate!"

"Yes, I know. But I can't help you until you help yourself, so go home and think about what I said."

"But Cosmo should not be with Wanda! Their relationship doesn't make any sense in the slightest!"

Cupid sighed, letting go of the Latino and allowing him to turn back around.

"And you think that if she was with you it would make perfect sense?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Well, of course it would! We were the perfect couple in high school!"

"If you were so perfect, then why did she dump you?"

Juandissimo seemed to be taken off guard by the question. The Latino was rendered speechless as he tried to think of a response; however, he just could not find the words.

"You two weren't perfect for each other. She met Cosmo, who was her soul mate, and she fell in love with him, dumped you, and eventually married him. She's in love. She's happy. _You have to let her go._"

"But I cannot! Cupid," Juandissimo's eyes suddenly glossed over with tears as his tone became low and depressing. "I used to hold her in my arms. She used to lean on my shoulder. She used to kiss me. And now…now she is with someone else. She snuggles up close to him. She kisses him passionately. The first time I saw them together after mine and Wanda's break-up she seemed so different. She was so…so…"

"Happy?" Cupid offered.

Juandissimo seemed pained by the word, but soon continued.

"She let him lie on top of her while lying out there in the grass. She kissed him. She wouldn't even let me touch her if others were around. Yet…she was kissing Cosmo in a public place…"

"Rules change, Juandissimo. She wasn't as comfortable with you. She met her future husband and fell madly in love. Of course she let him do more than she ever let you do."

The Hispanic jumped in surprise.

"Does that mean…she…she gave up her principles for him?"

"No. That's not what I meant. She didn't do that. I meant that she didn't show affection toward you if others were around. But she did show – and still shows – affection toward Cosmo no matter who's around. She loves him. She didn't love you."

"How can you say that?" roared Juandissimo. "She loved me! She told me so!"

"I know she told you so. But she didn't truly love you."

"So…so what are you saying? That she lied to me?"

"No, she didn't lie to you. She thought she was in love with you. She meant it at the time. But when she met Cosmo she found out what love truly was. And thus, she found that she never truly loved you."

"You are lying," Juandissimo whispered, pain seeping into his voice.

"I'm not lying," Cupid sympathetically placed a hand on Juandissimo's toned shoulder. "I'm sorry that Wanda broke your heart, but you just weren't meant to be together. You need to understand that. Get it through your head. I can't help you with Wanda. She's meant to be with Cosmo. And you, you're supposed to be with someone else."

"I do not want anyone else," Juandissimo brushed Cupid's hand away.

"Then you'll stay alone and miserable for the rest of existence," Cupid huffed

Juandissimo shut his violet eyes as the male's words rang through his mind. What Cupid was saying was complete garbage! Wanda had loved him! They had been happy together! And they still could be! Suddenly, the tan male's complexion shifted from sadness to anger as he gritted his teeth and opened his eyes.

"I would not have to be that way if you would just give me what I desire!"

"Juandissimo Magnifico, I know exactly what you desire. And it's not Wanda," the love god folded his arms matter-of-factly across his chest.

"Are you loco? Of course she is what I desire!"

"Juandissimo, I'm tired of arguing with you! You need to leave. Now," Cupid pointed angrily at the door.

"Fine. I will go," the Latino turned around, ripped open the front door and floated onto the porch before turning back to face the god. "But just know that Wanda is mi amor. Not Cosmo's."

The love god raised a cynical eyebrow as he watched his friend slam the door behind him. He kept his eyes on the door for a moment, making sure that Juandissimo had truly left. When the male didn't barge back in, he dropped his arms to his sides and let out an aggravated sigh. He hated when Juandissimo ranted about Wanda. It always stressed him out beyond all belief due to the fact that Juandissimo never listened to him. And this time had been no different. Cupid placed a hand to his head as he made his way back to the front room and sat back down on the couch. He leaned back, but soon found he was too worked up to relax. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Blonda Fairywinkle had finally retired to her own home for the night. Currently, she was at her massive vanity in her elegant room, doing her nightly beauty treatments. She was rubbing moisturizer on her face when she saw Juandissimo appear behind her in the reflection of her mirror.<p>

"Well?" she asked expectantly. "How did it go? Is my sister madly in love with you yet?"

Juandissimo hung his head in failure.

"He…he didn't believe you?" Blonda blinked in surprise while keeping her eyes on his sexy reflection.

The male shook his head solemnly.

"Why not?"

"He said Cosmo and Wanda's love blossomed on its own. He said they are soul mates and are meant to be together."

"What?" snapped Blonda while whipping around on her stool to face him. "He really said that? Cosmo and Wanda can't possibly be meant for each other! He must be losing his touch!"

"Do you really think that?" Juandissimo blinked.

"What other reason could there be? He's been at this job for way too long. Everyone in Fairy World knows how much you want Wanda's love! It's obvious!"

"You are right, but once again he refused to help me."

"So can't you just keep bugging him until he finally gives in or something?"

"I've been bugging him. It isn't working. So maybe I'll just have to find another way to win Wanda's love."

"Like what? Stealing an arrow?" Blonda laughed; however, her companion's serious expression caused her eyes to practically bulge out of their sockets. "Are you serious? You can't steal one of Cupid's arrows!"

"What other choice do I have?"

"Juandissimo, his arrows are specially guarded and protected. You can't just waltz in there and casually take one home with you without him knowing!"

"But I have to try!"

"And what if you get caught? I don't think Cupid will be too forthcoming if he sees you trying to steal from him. Especially if what you're stealing is a magic love arrow."

"But, Blonda, we both know that your sister should be married to me! We can't just sit back and do nothing."

"I never said we would just sit back and do nothing. I'm saying you can't possibly steal an arrow on your own."

The male blinked.

"Are…are you saying that…you will help me?"

"I'm saying that you need a distraction, Juandissimo," the blonde smirked confidently.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked slyly.

"I _am_ an actress. Let me work my charm on him, and I promise that by this time tomorrow you'll have yourself both an arrow and my sister."


	3. The Arrows

**DGG: Here it is. Chapter three! Woo! ONEBIGDAKOTA!...sorry. **

**Anyway. This is one of the chapters that makes the story rated T, just so you know. It's not bad, I don't think. Or...too bad, at least. You'd let me know though. I'd hope, at least. *bites nails* **

**ALSO, in an unrelated note, I feel bad about not saying anything back when you say nice things to me. I appreciate the nice things, and I'm glad you're liking the story so far. I would reply, but the reply link they give in the email doesn't seem to be working :/ However, I think I could go in to the reviews themselves and hit reply and it would work...but I'm lazy :/ Haha. Oh well. Enough of my ranting. I hope you enjoy. Please review! :)**

* * *

><p>The next day could not come quick enough for the Latino fairy. He was excited. He was so close to obtaining his love! Now that Blonda was helping him, he felt that perhaps he could finally acquire his sweet and most desired prize. The only problem was that he had to wait for her to finish filming for the day. He paced back and forth in her dressing room, constantly staring up at the clock, which just made the wait all the more excruciating. So in order to take his mind off the wait, he thought about what his life would soon be like with his Wanda.<p>

He pictured the two of them going out on romantic dates and sharing passionate kisses with one another. He would buy her all the lavish jewelry and clothes he felt she deserved. They would be the most gorgeous couple in all of Fairy World. And their wedding would be the most-talked about extravaganza for the next 1000 years. There would be elegant fountains, doves, an orchestra, a large buffet, and hundreds of guests. Yes, they were going to be very happy together.

Suddenly, the gorgeous male was shaken from his thoughts by the sound of the door slamming shut. When he turned around, a large smile overtook his face.

"Blonda!" he exclaimed. "Finally! Have you finished taping for the day?"

"Yes. And it was a particularly rough day," she headed to her vanity to touch up her heavy make-up. "One of the lights burnt out over the set, and there was no one there to change it! The director said it was fine, and that it wasn't causing any problems, but I couldn't help but go through the whole shoot knowing that my fans would turn on their TVs and be heartbroken that their favorite actress was going to practically be cast in nothing but shadows!"

"Sounds terrible," Juandissimo agreed, hovering behind her and checking out his own reflection in her mirror.

"It was. More than you could ever know!"

"Oh, I don't know about that. I wouldn't want to deprive the world of my beauty any more than you want to deprive them of yours," Juandissimo flexed and his white shirt ripped off his body only to reappear seconds later.

Blonda smiled at him, admiring his figure. After a few seconds she shook her head, snapping herself out of her daze. No. She wasn't going to do this again.

"So…are you ready to go to Cupid's?" she changed the subject quickly, averting her eyes away from the male.

"I have been ready all day," he smiled in anticipation.

"So how are we going about this plan?" Blonda began powdering her cheeks to keep herself busy.

"I will need you to distract him while I sneak in and find his arrows; however, I am not exactly sure where he keeps them. I will have to find them."

"Well you'd better look fast. I don't know how long I'll be able to hold his attention," she spoke, now applying more of her blue eye shadow.

"Blonda, you of all people should have no problems at all with holding his attention," Juandissimo gently touched her face to make her look up at him, then tipped her chin up so she was looking him directly in the eyes. "Your beauty can captivate any man."

The female attempted a smile as she put down her make-up, but she found it hard as her breathing quickened; she closed her eyes and focused on nothing but his warm touch. She was practically melting like butter in his hands. The actress started to feel her will faltering as she allowed herself to get lost in his warm touch, but suddenly she shook herself back to her senses and turned back to her mirror. With her eyes shut and her eyebrows furrowed, she used her vanity to prop herself up. What was going on? She thought she was over this. She was over this! She panted as she forced old feelings and memories to the back of her mind where they belonged.

Juandissimo watched with slight concern at her haggard condition.

"Blonda?" he put a hand on her shoulder.

She smiled slightly at his touch but quickly shook him off and floated to the other side of the room.

"A-are you ready?" she stuttered, uncertainly.

"Very much. Let's get going."

* * *

><p>Cupid was bustling around his home making sure there was an ample supply of love arrows at his disposal. It was like any other day for him. He would open up various portals in midair, and he would use them to shoot two unsuspecting individuals, causing them to fall in love. But while humans had no choice but to be shot out of the blue by Cupid, other creatures did. His days also consisted of waiting for anyone who may happen to come in – be them fairies, leprechauns, elves, or any other magical or mythical creature – and he would help them with their love-related problems. If he saw it fit, he would shoot his clients' love interests with an arrow. He usually humored his clients whether or not the person they had their sights set on was the one they were meant to be with or not. Rarely did he refuse a request. However, if he did happen to say no to his clients' desires, he would explain his reasoning. They may have left a little heartbroken, but they would accept his explanation and leave it at that. After all, Cupid knew best when it came to love, so why doubt his decisions? Unfortunately, there was at least one person out there who did not believe his word was law.<p>

It was a particularly slow day for the love god, which was nice; however, after last night's fiasco he expected to see his friend, Juandissimo, again. He had heard all of the Latino's rants before, and he was actually quite sick of them. Could he just force Juandissimo to fall in love with someone else? Yes, of course. However, that wasn't ethical in Cupid's book. Juandissimo needed to realize that Wanda was not the one for him before he could move on.

But he wasn't going to worry about that at the moment. While there was some downtime during the day, Cupid decided to go around his home and make sure everything was in order. He wanted to be sure that everything was clean and appeared professional. Once he was satisfied with everything in the foyer, he decided he'd better check on his arrows again. Cupid headed upstairs and was floating down the hallway when he felt another presence behind him. He smirked to himself as he closed his crystal-blue eyes.

"Back so soon?" he turned around, expecting to find Juandissimo; however, he was shocked to find someone else instead. "Bl-Blonda. This is a surprise. What brings you here?"

"I was looking for you," she smiled.

"Obviously," Cupid spoke. "What can I do you for?"

The blonde put a look of despair on her face and placed her hand up to her forehead.

"Cupid, I'm in dire need of your assistance," she put her hand back down. "As you know, my relationships usually don't last very long."

"Yeah, and because they were so short, you decided they were a giant waste of time, so you swore off dating to concentrate on your acting," Cupid folded his arms across his chest in annoyance. "And you've finally realized that it was a foolish decision and you want me to help you find a suitable companion?"

"Yes, something like that," she smiled.

"Have someone in mind?"

"Yes, actually. I do."

"Well, who do you want me to point an arrow at?"

"Actually, Cupid, I was thinking that maybe you and I should get together."

"What?" he blinked, completely taken off-guard. "Are you out of your mind?"

"Not at all," she rushed toward him and took his hands. "I think we could be perfect together."

"Blonda, I can't go out with you!" the male ripped his hands out of her grasp.

"Why not? We would make the perfect power couple. We'd be the most talked about couple since Jorgen and the Tooth Fairy!"

"Blonda, I am the god of love. I help others fall in love. I don't help myself!"

"And why not? Don't you deserve someone to have and to hold just like the rest of us?"

"I'm too busy with my job to be able to pay anyone the amount of attention they would deserve. I can't date anyone."

"But you thought it was wrong of me to focus so much on my career and ignore love. Shouldn't it be foolish for you to do the same?"

"No. It's completely different."

"Really?" Blonda ran her index finger up the length of his torso lightly. "It doesn't sound so different."

He shivered underneath her touch.

"You see? We both like to focus on our work. We share some common ground," she spoke huskily.

"We…we…Blonda, we… we can't do this," Cupid breathed apprehensively.

"Of course we can," she inched closer. "Just give in."

The blonde star batted her eyelashes and inched her head closer to the god's. He just about let himself get completely caught up in the moment when he suddenly shook himself back to his senses.

"N-no, Blonda," he pushed her away. "I'm far too busy for a relationship of my own."

"Busy, busy, busy," Blonda pouted. "Everyone deserves a break once in awhile. Even you, Cupid."

"I cannot be in a relationship. My job doesn't permit it."

"Then let's not have a relationship," she put her arms around his neck. "We could just be friends with benefits, couldn't we?"

The love god gasped, "Are you crazy? Cavorting is not something I promote!"

"Then no one has to know. That's what makes it so fun!"

"Are you absolutely bonkers? What is the matter with y..."

He was cut off by her lips crashing into his. He was resistant at first, but soon eased into the advance and began tenderly kissing her back. After a few moments, passion completely overtook the overworked god and he slowly began kissing a line from her lips down her neck. The female moaned and arched her head back as he continued his onslaught of hungry kisses.

The blonde celebrity smiled, loving every moment. She suddenly grabbed Cupid by his shirt, pulling him closer to her. Things were heating up and they were heating up very quickly. Soon enough the two found themselves in Cupid's bedroom, where Blonda shoved him aggressively onto the bed…

Juandissimo slipped inside Cupid's lavish home, checking to see if anyone was around. When he determined that the coast was clear, he smiled. He could hear very clearly that Blonda was succeeding in keeping Cupid preoccupied. And even though he was certain that Blonda could keep him distracted for however long it took to find the arrows, he knew that he should search quickly. But where would the love god keep his treasured arrows? Juandissimo looked around. Out here in the open didn't seem logical, but then again, maybe that was Cupid's plan. Hide the arrows in a likely location so that people would never suspect it. It was worth a shot.

The Latino male quickly headed to the room directly to the left of the foyer, which was the den. Everything was tidy and in order, but there was no sign of the golden arrows anywhere. But perhaps there was a secret compartment somewhere in the room? He looked around and saw a vase sitting on a white pedestal. He touched it gently and twisted it slightly to see if it opened a secret door, but when nothing happened he moved on to the bookshelf across the room. He pulled on every book, but still no secret room was revealed to him. He huffed a little in frustration. Where could Cupid's arrows be? He looked around, his eyes coming to a rest on the white sofa. They could be under it. Right? The buff fairy shrugged. It was worth a shot. He rushed toward the couch and bent over in order to search underneath it.

"Lose something?"

The Hispanic male gasped and his heart rate quickened at the sound of a new voice. He cautiously turned and floated back up into the air; however, relief washed over him when he saw it was just one of Cupid's diapered cherubs.

"Ah. As a matter of fact I have," Juandissimo smiled.

The blonde, curly-haired cherub eyed the man suspiciously.

"I…um…I was speaking with Cupid last night, and I think I may have left my…um…lucky mirror here," the raven-haired male lied.

"Well," the cherub fidgeted while nervously looking over his shoulder toward the staircase. "My boss is…uh…a little preoccupied right now."

"Well, that is all right. I believe I know where I left it."

"Then tell me and I'll retrieve it for you."

"Oh, no no," Juandissimo shook his head. "I do not allow just anyone to handle my mirrors! They are muy, muy precioso! I will need to get it myself! I believe I left it where he keeps his arrows."

The cherub's blue eyes widened.

"Cupid would never let you near any of his arrows…"

"Well, we were just floating and talking, and we just happened to drift toward them. And we spoke a little more, I took out my mirror to admire myself, I set it down, and I ended up leaving without it."

"I can't let you go anywhere near Cupid's arrows, Juandissimo. If you want your mirror back, then you're going to have to wait until…until Cupid is available to help you."

Juandissimo was amused by the small cherub trying to skirt around what his boss was truly doing. However, he was also annoyed. Tricking Cupid's little helper wasn't as easy as he hoped it would be.

"Well, why can't you just escort me then? That way you can be certain nothing bad will befall any of Cupid's love arrows while I am in the same room with them," suggested Juandissimo.

"I…can't. Even if I wanted to," the cherub continued to fidget nervously.

The Hispanic raised an eyebrow.

"Even if you wanted to? Por qué?" Juandissimo smirked.

"Um…" the cherub began to sweat. "Well, my boss is…um…he's…he's doing…um…he's…he's busy…"

"In his room?"

The tiny cherub flinched.

"The arrows are in Cupid's room? Of course! He would keep them closest to him! He practically sleeps with them, doesn't he?"

The little angel gasped. His face became horrorstricken at the information he unintentionally let slip.

"Gracias. You have been muy helpful."

"You…you tricked me! You didn't know where the arrows were at all, did you? You…you lied…" the cherub sweated nervously.

"I did," shrugged Juandissimo. "But now I can't have you interfering with my plan."

The little cherub gasped and cowered as the larger male approached him.

"CUP-" was all he was able to scream before Juandissimo grabbed him and covered his mouth. The little angel struggled with all his might to break free from the fairy's grasp, but it was no use. He just wasn't strong enough to fend off Juandissimo. After a few moments, the cherub stopped struggling, and Juandissimo glanced down at the quivering angel in his hands.

"Now what can I do with you?" he wondered aloud.

There was no place to hide him in this room, but Juandissimo knew there was a closet in the main hall. He rushed out there, looked at the door, then back to the cherub.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to harm you."

The male's words did nothing to comfort the quivering cherub. And for good reason. Juandissimo used his wand to tie the little cherub shoulder-to-toe with rope and cover his mouth with duct tape. After that, the Latino quickly opened up the closet and set the cherub on the floor inside. The blonde creature lay on the floor, staring gravely up at the intruder and shaking slightly.

"Lo ciento, however, I just can't have you interfering with my plan."

Juandissimo closed the door as the cherub struggled against his restraints. The male hovered beside the door for a moment. He really did hate what he did; however, it was necessary. And by the time Cupid found out about what had happened Wanda would already be his. Without wasting any more time, he rushed up the stairs toward Cupid's room. He stopped and put his back up against the wall next to the doorway. Not wanting to be caught, he quickly poofed in one of his handheld mirrors – stopping for a moment to admire his reflection – and used it to peak around the corner. There he saw that Blonda was on top of Cupid while he kissed her neck passionately, luckily her head was facing the doorway. Cautiously, Juandissimo moved into the threshold in order to get the female's attention.

The blonde initially seemed annoyed that her attention was being diverted from her ecstasy; however, she soon remembered that she was, in fact, there helping the man in the doorway. Blonda raised her eyebrows as if to ask if he had found what he was looking for. Juandissimo shook his head while pointing inside the room and mouthing, "They're in there."

Blonda seemed slightly stunned for a moment before she nodded then averted her attention back to the man underneath her. She quickly moved so that she was kissing his lips again. This lasted for a few moments until she finally broke from the heat of the moment.

"Cupid," she panted, "do you know what makes a forbidden rendezvous even more exciting? Having said rendezvous where someone could catch us."

"What?" he shrieked.

"Oh, come on," she urged him. "I don't mean that we should go out in public or anything. But people come here all the time seeking your help, right?"

"Yeah," he eyed her nervously.

"Well, we could move downstairs. Your den is right off to the side of the main foyer. We could go have some fun on the couch downstairs."

"N-no. We can't do that. If anyone actually walked in…"

"You worry too much," Blonda kissed him. "I know you want to do it. You know you want to do it. So let's just go downstairs."

"I…I don't know," he looked away from her. Her response was to grab him and pull him into a deep, passionate kiss. The kiss caused the love god's will to completely break as he reached around the actress' neck and pulled her closer into him. When Blonda broke the kiss, a wide smile appeared on Cupid's face. "And now I do. Let's go!"

He used his magic wand to instantly transport the two of them downstairs. Once they were gone Juandissimo hovered confidently inside the room. He looked around, not seeing where the arrows were, but he soon came to see a closet door on the other side of the room with a full-length mirror on it.

Mirrors. They were Juandissimo's best friends. The only thing he loved more than himself was his reflection. Being near a mirror was a dangerous thing for the sexy fairy – as he had demonstrated just moments before – as he was known to stare at himself for hours on end if given the chance. Therefore, in order to prevent himself from losing his focus, he closed his eyes and held out his hands as to not run into anything while he traveled carefully across the room. Soon enough his fingertips touched the cool, smooth surface of the mirror on the other side of the room.

He smiled as he thought about how Wanda would be his by this time tomorrow and how Cosmo would soon be in agony. Yes, Cosmo would soon get what he deserved – nothing. He would pay dearly for stealing away the love of his life. The sexy male's smile grew even wider as he reached for the handle on the door; however, just before he could grasp the knob, he froze.

Juandissimo looked around in confusion. He felt as though something was calling out to him, like someone was whispering softly to him. He turned around. He could hear Blonda and Cupid downstairs, so it obviously was neither of them. Could it be that cherub? No. Cupid would hear him if he were calling. The male suddenly turned back to look at the mirror. Something was definitely calling out to him. He closed his eyes, concentrating on the strange, disembodied voices. His eyes snapped back open as he was suddenly compelled to look behind the mirror.

He blinked. Behind the mirror? Well, that's what the strange voices were telling him to do. He touched the reflective glass with his fingertips and instantly pulled his hand back as though it had been scolding hot. It felt as though the mirror was pulsing, or rather something behind it was pulsing. Suddenly, the silent siren call reached into Juandissimo's mind once again, urging him to slide the mirror out of the way. Without thinking, he slid the mirror to the left, finding that it was on a track. Once it was out of the way, he noticed that it magically led to another room.

This room was much different from the rest of the house. Everything around the house was very bright, colorful, and professional; however, this room looked more like a dungeon. It was dark, dank, and had a few medieval torches hanging on the walls. And there was only one thing in this magic room: a pedestal with a black satchel containing two sleek, black-metal arrows inside. Intrigued, Juandissimo moved closer, staring at the bag and its contents. He cautiously took an arrow out of the bag and stared at it. This was it. These were what had been silently calling to him. He smiled. The love arrows, he had found them! He was excited, knowing that now there was nothing standing in the way of his quest to obtain his ex's heart. Instantly, he grabbed the black sack and hoisted it onto his right shoulder. After that, he exited the room and slid the mirror back into place in front of the door. Next, he used his wand to transport himself from Cupid's lavish home back to Blonda's expensive mansion.

He sat down on her leather couch, pulled out one of the arrows, then stared at it as though it would disappear if he looked away. Something was definitely different about these arrows. He had actually never seen them before. And why were these arrows different from the arrows Cupid usually used? He continued to stare, knitting his eyebrows in concentration. Something about them did seem vaguely familiar though, but he just wasn't able to put his finger on it. He shrugged. No matter. Cupid had all sorts of different arrows for all sorts of different occasions.

Juandissimo clenched the arrow tighter in his muscular hands and could feel the powerful magic pulsing through it. Suddenly, the magic surged through him. The tingling sensation of the magic coursed through every vein in his muscular body, flowing upward into his brain in order to tell him exactly what he was to do with them.

The fairy threw the arrow to the ground in surprise, frightened by the powers within it. He stared at it. The rush he'd felt was incredible. How could a single arrow harbor so much energy within it? Well, Cupid certainly knew how to harness the power of love, didn't he? Juandissimo smiled. These love arrows were powerful. Perhaps they were more powerful than other arrows? Obviously. They certainly felt that way. Actually, the arrow, itself, had told him that just now. Juandissimo's face twitched into a smile. If these arrows really were the most powerful arrow Cupid had at his disposal, then Wanda would be his in no time.


	4. Stealing Hearts

**DGG: I'm back! Yay! Thank-you, lovely reviewers. Keep on reading and reviewing! :D I hope this next chapter doesn't disappoint. For your reading enjoyment, here is chapter four!**

* * *

><p>Blonda reappeared in her bedroom a few hours later, completely disheveled and panting slightly. Her normally prim and proper hair was sticking out in all directions, her silky blue dress was wrinkled, and her makeup was severely smudged. Blonda quivered at the day's events that were still fresh in her mind as she closed her eyes and slid her back down the wall. She was still in a state of complete ecstasy and was slightly wondering why she left when she did. But nevertheless, she let out a contented sigh as she leaned her head back against the wall and recalled all the passion she experienced that day.<p>

"I take it you had a good time?" Juandissimo's voice rang through her ears.

"Mhm," she smiled happily, not even bothering to open her eyes.

"Did he suspect anything?"

"Mmm," she moaned in bliss. "What?"

"Blonda, snap out of it," the Latino male snapped his fingers in front of her face. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked into the fairy's face, still panting.

"Did he suspect anything?"

"I don't think so," she sighed. "So when's your wedding, Juandissimo?"

"I don't know. Wanda isn't mine yet."

This news immediately snapped Blonda out of her ecstasy-induced trance into one of shock and anger.

"What? I spent the evening seducing the love god so you can steal his arrows to use them on my sister, and you don't even have the decency to have the act done by the time I get back here? How long do you plan on waiting, Juandissimo? Are you going to wait until he realizes his arrows are missing? Are you going to wait until he confronts us about it? You've been talking nonstop about how you love Wanda and how much you can't wait to start your life with her, yet here you are talking to me! What's the matter with you?"

"Blonda, hold on," Juandissimo held up his hands defensively. "I am merely doing what the arrows are telling me to do."

"What?" she raised an eyebrow, staring at him as though he were crazy.

"Blonda, relax yourself."

"Juandissimo, what are you talking about? Just get out there and shoot my sister!"

"I will, Blonda…"

"When?"

"When the time is right."

"And when will that be? Isn't any time the right time? You've been waiting for over 10,000 years for this, Juandissimo! What's stopping you from going out right now and making her yours?"

"Nothing, I suppose."

"Then why are you stalling?"

"I am not stalling."

"Then what are you doing? Cupid's going to find out you took them before you can even aim one of those stupid arrows at Wanda!"

"Do not worry. The arrows have told me how to deal with that problem as well."

"Juandissimo, you sound absolutely insane! Arrows can't speak. They're inanimate objects! What kind of arrows could possibly be 'speaking' to you?"

"These arrows," the raven-haired fairy pulled out the black-leather satchel with the two black, metal arrows nestled inside. The actress instantly closed her mouth, staring at them with a mixture of wonder, confusion, and disbelief.

"Where did you find those?" Blonda shivered while staring at the strange arrows.

"Cupid's room."

"Those aren't his regular arrows. What…what are those?"

"I do not know what he uses them for, but they are powerful, Blonda. Here, hold one, and maybe you'll understand."

He carefully plucked one of the arrows from its satchel and held it out to the actress, who timidly grabbed it from his hands. She stared at it, feeling something pulsing against her hands. Pulsing? But that was ridiculous. How could an arrow feel as though it were pulsing? Suddenly, the arrow's power surged through her body, showing her just what she wanted and how to obtain it. She yelped as she dropped the arrow, then stared gravely back up at her friend.

"What…what was that?" she quivered.

"It is amazing, isn't it? It showed you, or rather told you, what to do, sí?"

"Yeah…it…it definitely told me something…"

"Then you understand now!"

"I…I guess so. But, Juandissimo, something seems off about these arrows, don't you think? I mean I've never held any of Cupid's other arrows, but I highly doubt they would feel so…so dark. Love shouldn't feel that way, Juandissimo."

"Blonda, you worry too much," he brushed her off as he picked up the arrow and placed it back in its holder.

"I've just never felt anything like that before, that's all."

"Neither have I, Blonda. But we have never wielded one of Cupid's love arrows before. How do we know that this isn't the rush that all his arrows give their archers, hm?"

"I guess so," she spoke slowly. "So…how did the arrows tell you to keep Cupid from finding out that they were missing?"

"Ah. That is where you come back into play. I need another favor from you."

"Another favor? Juandissimo," she pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance, trying to shake the images the arrow gave her from her mind, "you need to go shoot my sister with one of those arrows before Cupid realizes they're gone! Stop dawdling here and just do it!"

"Pero I feel the power of the arrows coursing through my veins every time I touch them. The magic within them is very potent as you have just found out. I don't even have to be the first thing she sees! I simply will that she wants me, shoot it at her heart, and she will instantly fall for me!"

"Juandissimo!"

"Blonda, the power of these arrows is incredible! They allow me to know the precise time to obtain mi amor!"

"And that would be…?"

"Tonight. After she makes love to…him," the male grimaced.

"Why does it have to be then?" Blonda raised an eyebrow.

"Porque! It is rather poetic when you think about it! When Cosmo stole Wanda away from me, I had just divulged that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. If I take her away from him after he expresses his love for her…"

"Oh. I get it," smirked Blonda. "He'll feel how you felt when he stole her away."

"Exactly. So…would you mind keeping Cupid preoccupied until later tonight?"

Blonda gawked, "Do I look like I'm in any condition to go back out?"

"You came here from his home this way. I don't see why he would mind if you strolled back in in the same condition."

"Would you want to go out looking like this?" Blonda roared as she motioned toward her appearance with her hands.

Juandissimo sighed, pulled out his magic wand, and used it to tidy up the female. All strands of hair were now back in place, her outfit was flawless, and her makeup was perfect. She flew up to the mirror to inspect his work, and noticed that he got everything about her appearance right. It took her hours in the morning to get her look just right, yet Juandissimo had just waved his wand, and everything about her was as flawless as if she had just done it all by hand. Blonda turned to look into his beautiful violet eyes with astonishment, a nervous and empty knot forming in her stomach.

"Will you go back now?" he persisted.

"Uh…uh, sure," she choked out while still staring at him. But rather than leave, she hovered in place. She hugged her arms against her body, and her normally airy, confident look was replaced with one filled with doubt and insecurity. She stared at his perfect features, wondering just what she was helping him do.

"Juandissimo, I…" she began.

"Blonda," he interrupted, "we will have time to talk pleasantries later, but right now you have to help make sure our plan doesn't fall apart."

"Yeah," she answered quietly. "I'm going right now."

She gave the male a small smile before using her magic to transport herself back to Cupid's mansion. All the passion she had experienced earlier was completely gone. Everything was replaced by a strange, overwhelming sadness. She did not want to feel this way. Actually, no one had ever caused her to feel this way before. She was certainly not in the mood to distract Cupid with her body again. No, she felt an onslaught of emotions taking over her very soul, and she needed someone who would understand them. Luckily, the love god was just that person.

* * *

><p>Cosmo and Wanda tucked their godchild into bed at nine o'clock like always. After that, the two fairies retired to their magical castle inside the fishbowl by Timmy's bed in order to tend to their daily chores. Since Cosmo mainly messed up most of the chores and just made more of a mess, Wanda was stuck with doing the bulk of the duties with Cosmo helping out here and there. At that rate – and with a few minor mishaps due to Cosmo – the two fairies finished the day's chores at around eleven. Worn out from cleaning, Wanda had retreated to the bedroom where she was lying on her back on her and her husband's full-size, four post bed. She was so exhausted she did not even bother to change into her pajamas or even get under the covers. She just lay there peacefully. Her tranquility was not unnoticed by her husband who flew into the room a short time later. He smiled as he flew toward her and hovered over her body. Feeling someone's presence, Wanda's eyes fluttered open to find a green pair of eyes staring back at her. She smiled.<p>

"Hey, Sweetie."

"Hey, Wanda," he gently laid down on top of her.

She put her arms around his torso while he laced his arms behind her neck.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Well, I thought about going to sleep," she smiled.

"Why would you wanna do something like that?"

"Because I'm tired," Wanda giggled.

"Oh," Cosmo looked away sheepishly. "But if you do that, then…"

"Then what?" Wanda perked up.

"Tell me a secret," Cosmo spat suddenly like a hyper child as he turned to look into her face again.

His wife blinked a few times at the suddenness of the statement.

"Why?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Because I'll tell you a secret if you tell me one."

"Okay. What kind of secret?"

"I don't know. Any kind!"

"Um…well," Wanda started, trying to think of something. "Cosmo, we've been together for over 10,000 years. What don't you know about me?"

"If I knew that, it wouldn't be a secret, Wanda," Cosmo nudged her cheek with his nose. Wanda giggled.

"Okay," she pushed him back. "Um…well, I have…chocolate stashed all around the house. Although you probably already knew that."

"Hm. No, I didn't," Cosmo shook his head, smiling at his wife.

"Okay then," she smiled. "It's your turn to tell me a secret now."

"Oh," the emerald-haired fairy suddenly blushed and buried his face in her stomach.

"What? What did you do?" Wanda asked playfully.

Cosmo looked back up into her eyes bashfully and touched his hand to her cheek.

"My secret is…that I think…that...Well, I think... I think…"

"Cosmo, spit it out," she brushed his chin with her fingers.

"I…I think you're pretty," his cheeks turned a deep shade of red.

Wanda smiled and gazed lovingly at the man on top of her before pulling him into a warm embrace. Even after all this time, he still had some trouble telling her how he felt.

"That's your secret?" she whispered happily into his ear.

"Mhm," he nuzzled her neck.

"Well, I have another secret for you," she spoke; Cosmo sat back and cocked his head to the side. "I love the way you're cute, innocent, and childlike."

"Really?" he smiled widely.

The female fairy lifted herself up to give her husband a quick peck on the cheek before settling back in place on their cushy bed.

"Now, it's late. It's time to go to sleep."

Cosmo gave her a weak smile as he sat up. He watched her for a few extra seconds as she closed her bright, pink eyes again.

"Wait!" he exclaimed causing her eyes to snap back open instantly. "I have another secret!"

She kept staring at him.

"I…I love the way you kiss me."

She smiled and kissed him passionately, leading to a whole string of deep, meaningful kisses. After a few minutes she pushed Cosmo back, much to his dismay.

"I'm going to bed now," she smiled.

"But I have another secret!" he exclaimed.

"What is it this time?"

"I…I wanna make love to you…again."

The pink-haired fairy grinned happily up at her husband and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I thought you'd never ask."

She kissed him again, and from there the two embarked on yet another passionate, romantic, love-filled evening. It was truly amazing how after almost 10,000 years of marriage, the two still craved each other as though they were newlyweds. About ten minutes went by before the two lay panting happily side by side under the covers. Giant smiles engulfed their faces as they caught their breaths. And before long, Wanda laid her head on her husband's bare chest and closed her eyes.

"Wanda," he panted while putting his arms around her.

"Hm?" she answered without opening her eyes.

"Will you always be here with me?"

"I'll be here for you as long as you're always here for me," Wanda nuzzled his chest.

The male fairy smiled as he hugged his wife tighter. "I love you, Wanda."

"I love you too."

Fifteen minutes later, the happy couple was sound asleep in each other's arms. They were nestled snugly underneath the covers when a faint popping sound could be heard from out in the main foyer, thus signaling the arrival of another magical creature.

He traveled through the main foyer until he reached two sets of stairs at the end of the hall, both leading up to a set of double-doors. To the right of the doors was a picture of Wanda; the left side had a picture of Cosmo. This was just the room the new fairy was searching for: the bedroom.

He used his muscular hands to crack open the left-side door cautiously and peered inside. From his vantage point, all he could see was a bureau topped with various pictures and other items in the right corner of the room. The male gulped as he turned his head slowly in order to peer at the opposite corner, and although he already knew that the couple inside the room had made love, a horrible feeling formed in the pit of his sculpted stomach. It was slightly hard to see in the dim light, but he could just make out two forms in the elegant four-post bed. The Latino fairy held his breath as he entered the room and made his way toward them.

Juandissimo was afraid of what he was about to see. He was horrified at the thought that his love – someone so sophisticated, elegant, and smart – could let someone like Cosmo touch her. When his eyes adjusted to the darkness, his heart panged when he saw that the couple's hair was sticking every which way and their clothes were tossed all over the floor. The only thing the couple was wearing was the blankets and sheets on the bed. The knowledge that the two had just made love both sickened Juandissimo and broke his heart. She should be making love to him, not an idiot like Cosmo! What did Cosmo have that he did not? On the other hand, the fact that the only thing separating him from seeing his love's nude body was just her bed sheets slightly turned him on. He could not take it anymore. She needed to be his.

Juandissimo reached over his shoulder into the black-leather satchel that was slung onto his back and pulled out one of the black arrows along with a sleek, black bow.

"This is it," Juandissimo whispered. "After this moment Wanda will be mine forever."

At that precise moment, Wanda turned over in the bed to lie on her back. Juandissimo smiled. It was a clear shot to her heart. It was as if they were destined to be together. The buff fairy placed the powerful arrow in the bow, aimed, and pulled back the thin string. He took in a deep breath before finally letting go of the string and watched with wide eyes as it flew like a torpedo to its target. A large smile crept onto his face when the arrow hit her, dissolving instantly. The magic of the arrow was now coursing through her system.

Wanda awoke with a jerk and a tiny yelp at the stinging sensation the arrow gave her. She sat up, slightly dazed and confused, and put her right hand up to her head. Juandissimo ducked out of sight beside the wooden bedside table to the right of the bed. He watched as his love sat hunched over as though she were contemplating something and found that the smile on his face seemed to be growing. He knew now that he had to let the arrow work its magic; there was no more he could do. Happily, he transported himself from the bedroom back to his own home where he happily began preparing for the arrival of the love of his life.


	5. Panic

**DGG: Hola gatos! Sorry about the semi-long wait. My finals got in the way. BUT NOW here it is! Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>The next morning Cosmo stirred a little in his slumber. In his state of semi-consciousness he realized that his wife was not snuggled up against him like she usually would be the morning after – or any morning for that matter. Without opening his emerald eyes he reached his arms out to the side only to find nothing but mattress and bed sheets. This finally caused him to open his eyes; it did not take long for his orbs to focus on the form of his wife sitting up in bed. The male sat up, stretched and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, then put his arms around her.<p>

"Hey, Lamb Chop," he whispered. "What are you doin'?"

"Thinking," she answered distantly.

Cosmo smiled as he looked at her. He could not help but notice how gorgeous she looked draped in nothing but sheets.

"About what?" he kissed her neck.

Upon feeling his soft lips against her skin she shrugged her shoulders and moved out of his embrace. This surprised Cosmo more than anything.

"What's the matter?"

"I've…I've been thinking about us, Cosmo," she continued without looking at him.

"What about us?"

"I just…Cosmo, I don't really know how to say this."

"Say what?" he asked innocently, smiling at his wife.

"I thought about it all night, and I've come to realize that," she paused and took a deep breath, "I don't…I don't love you anymore."

Cosmo's green eyes shot wide open in shock and horror as all the air seemed to leave his body. That was not what he wanted nor expected to hear. His breaths became shaky as he let her words sink in.

"W-what?" Cosmo's voice came out as a desperate squeak.

Wanda finally turned to face her husband and placed a comforting hand on his bare shoulder.

"Cosmo, I'm so sorry. You're very sweet, and the last thing I want to do is hurt you, but I just don't love you anymore."

"W-why? W-w-what did I d-do?"

"You didn't really do anything. And that's sort of my point. All the times you should have been there for me you weren't, and I started to realize a long time ago that I was falling out of love with you. And as time pressed on I found that I'm in love with someone else."

Cosmo's face contorted to one of complete horror. She loved someone else? He stared in disbelief at the pink-haired female; however, his state went unnoticed by Wanda who was staring airily up toward the ceiling with a large smile on her face.

"Y-you love someone else?"

She nodded.

"W-who?" Cosmo asked breathlessly, fearing her answer.

"Juandissimo."

"WHAT?"

This snapped Wanda out of her love-induced trance to stare back at the man in front of her.

"You…you…you…you can't! You can't be in love with Juandissimo!" tears started welling up in his normally cheery eyes. "What about last night? You were pretty in love with me last night! You told me so! And you made love to me!"

"I know," Wanda looked down guiltily. "And I shouldn't have done either thing."

Cosmo's jaw dropped, and his head was spinning. This could not be happening.

"I don't understand," Wanda's big heart sank as she watched a few tears glide down his cheeks. "Everything was fine. You told me you loved me. You've told me you loved me since before we were married! You…you can't be in love with Juandissimo! You just can't be!"

The pink-haired fairy held out her magic wand and used it to dress herself in her normal attire of a yellow shirt and black pants before giving Cosmo a sympathetic hug.

"I'm sorry. But I do love him," she sat back and placed her left hand on his cheek. "Goodbye, Cosmo."

"No, Wanda, don't go!" he begged, but it seemed like his plea went unheard as she held out her wand and disappeared from his sight.

Cosmo sat alone on the bed just staring at the spot she had previously been sitting. Tears blurred his vision and his sobs filled the room. He did not understand much in life, but what he did understand was that he and Wanda loved each other. How could she just wake up one morning and decide that she loved somebody else? And why did this somebody else have to be her sexy ex-boyfriend? She said the last thing she wanted to do was hurt him, so why was she doing this to him? The fairy placed his head in his hands and continued to sob, feeling more alone than he had in his entire life.

* * *

><p>In Fairy World, Cupid was sitting on his couch with Blonda crying on his shoulder. She had stayed the entire night in order to receive some comfort and advice from the love god, and to tell the truth he was slightly annoyed that she was still there; however, her problems were love related, and he just didn't have the heart to turn her away.<p>

"I just don't know what to do," she spoke with a few tears running down her face. "No one's ever made me feel like this before."

The god smirked.

"Blonda, I can assure you that you've felt like this the entire time. You just tricked yourself into believing otherwise."

"Why doesn't he want me? Everyone else does!"

"Perhaps he just needs some help realizing that."

"Isn't that where you come in?"

"Blonda, I can't do anything until he realizes his true feelings. Why don't you just make the first move? You're not normally one to just sit back and wait."

"I've sent him some signals!" she protested.

"Yeah, well your signals are obviously not working."

"But I'm not the one who makes the first move – that's just not how it works! I send out my signals and that ensures that whatever male I want will ask me out!"

"Blonda," the male pinched the bridge of his nose, "if you don't make the first move this time, then I can assure you that nothing is going to happen. Your signals aren't getting through to him because he is blinded by lust for another. So your options are that you make the first move or sit back and just be miserable. It's really your choi –" Cupid suddenly stopped, sitting up rigidly.

"What?" asked Blonda, sitting up as well.

The god remained silent. He looked down toward the floor, his blue eyes flitting from here to there. His brows were furrowed as though he was trying to comprehend something.

"What's the matter?" Blonda asked again.

Just then, the two heard a banging noise coming from behind them. They both turned to look out into the main foyer; neither of them saw anything, but the banging sound persisted. Cupid quickly flew out into the hall, turning to his left.

"What in the…?" he spoke to himself as he opened the closet door. As soon as he did so, he was shocked to see one of his cherubs bound and lying on the ground, having been able to move enough to knock his head against the door. Cupid bent down and quickly untied the blonde cherub, and once the little angel was free he quickly jumped up and ripped the piece of tape from his mouth.

"What…what happened? How did…" Cupid began.

"Boss, something terrible's happened!" cried the cherub.

"How did this happen?"

"Juandissimo was here. He tricked me into telling him where your arrows are! I'm so sorry, Sir! I didn't mean to!" the cherub sobbed while bowing his head in sorrow and shame.

Cupid blanched, "Oh no. No, no, no, no, no!"

He instantly bolted for the staircase and rushed upstairs to his bedroom closet. Blonda followed him silently to the second floor. She arrived in his doorway just in time to see him rip open his closet door and rush inside to count his arrows.

"There's none missing," he breathed, clearly confused.

"What's going on?" asked Blonda.

"What's going on?" Cupid turned around. "Juandissimo came here last night and locked one of my cherubs in the closet. Now your sister has suddenly left her husband. I would have expected one of my arrows to be missing, but they're all here."

"Well, maybe it's just a coincidence. I mean their relationship was bound to fail."

"Their relationship was just fine yesterday. You can't be deeply in love with someone one day and then suddenly be in love with someone else the next! In order for that to happen, she would have had to have been hit with a love arrow!" Suddenly all the color drained from the love god's face, and his confusion was replaced with horror. "Oh no," he whispered. "No. No, no, no, no, no!"

Blonda watched as Cupid closed his closet door, then slid the mirror out of the way to reveal a different room. He gasped when he saw that the room was empty.

"Oh no," Cupid's voice was a mixture of rage and horror.

He turned around to face the blonde.

"He stole them…"

"Stole what?"

"My Forbidden Love Arrows are gone!" he suddenly yelled at her.

Blonda blinked in surprise.

"For-Forbidden Love Arrows? I…I thought those were just a myth. It was just a story parents would tell their kids at bedtime. They don't truly exist."

"No, Blonda. They do exist. There are hundreds of stories out there about them, and I've heard them all. Individuals have even asked me for them."

"But…those legends said that you didn't use them anymore. That they were too powerful for their own good."

"I don't use them! They are too powerful! They are nothing like the arrows I use now. Those legends don't state what all a Forbidden Love Arrow is capable of doing. They simply state that they are powerful, but no one knows just how powerful. Those arrows are practically evil!"

"So I was right. There was something off about those black arrows," Blonda stated absently.

Cupid froze.

"What did you just say?"

"What?" Blonda looked back at him, mentally abusing herself for letting the words slip out of her mouth.

"You…you know he has them?"

"I…I didn't know what they were…He told me they spoke to him. I thought he was crazy until I held one too. All I knew was that those arrows didn't feel like love."

"You knew he had them, yet you didn't say anything to me? You've been here all night, Blonda. Why wouldn't you…" the god stopped, realizing just why Blonda had been there at all the day before. "How dare you?"

"How dare I what?"

"You were a part of his plan. You came to distract me so that Juandissimo could take my Arrows, didn't you?"

"No, of course not!" Blonda cried, still trying to cover for Juandissimo.

"Really? Is it purely just a coincidence that you came here to have sex with me last night, and while we were busy doing that, my Arrows went missing?" The blonde bit her lip nervously. "That's very low, Blonda. I knew something wasn't right when you started coming on to me. I just didn't know it was all a part of some elaborate scheme!"  
>"How do you know Juandissimo stole them? I think you're just pointing fingers," spat the actress as she kept trying to make up excuses.<p>

"Oh? Well, would you like to know how I know for certain that he must have stolen them? Downstairs I sensed that Wanda renounced her love for Cosmo. She specifically said she didn't love her husband anymore, something she would never even dream of saying."

"How would you know that?"

"Because I am the god of love!" Cupid roared. "I can sense any love-related disturbances. She just declared that she loves Juandissimo! She doesn't love Juandissimo! She's not supposed to love Juandissimo! The only way she possibly could love him was if he used a love arrow! Or in this case, a Forbidden Love Arrow. And look," Cupid motioned toward the empty pedestal in his secret room, "My Arrows are gone. I can't believe you would use your body to distract me, Blonda!"

"How is that a shock to you? You know how I am," she turned up her nose and folded her arms across her chest.

"I do know how you are. And I can't believe you would help him do this, Blonda. And how dare you even have the gall to come here last night and beg for my help after you seduced me earlier for your evil, nefarious purposes? Get out!"

"Get out?" Blonda blinked, dumbstruck.

"Yes. Get out. And trust me when I tell you that you aren't invited back."

"What?"

"As your punishment, from this day forward you are no longer invited to my home. You are off my party lists, you cannot come back here for any reason whatsoever, and I certainly won't be using any of my arrows for or on you."

"No!" exclaimed Blonda in horror. "You can't be serious!"

"I am dead serious."

"You throw A-list parties! You can't un-invite me from them! The pooferazzi will be all over me about why I wasn't there! You can't do this to me!"

Cupid huffed and rolled his eyes, annoyed that she was more upset about being off his guest list.

"You should have thought about that before you took part in Juandissimo's plan to steal Wanda's heart. A plan that I'm quite surprised you are a part of. Get out. Now."

"Wait. Y-you can't honestly do this to me. I mean, you _are_ the god of love. How could you possibly do something so cruel? Besides, what am I going to do about my little love problem?"

"I don't know. But you pretty much blew any chances of solving it when you became Juandissimo's accomplice. You're lucky I don't call the cops and have you arrested. Now get out of my home and don't come back."

"Fine!" cried Blonda, turning around and heading out through the threshold, but she stopped and turned around once she was out in the hallway. "You can't stop this. What's done is done," she spoke coldly to him, "and you'll be sorry about kicking me out. I'm the life of the party."

Cupid smirked, un-phased by her cruelty, "They're my parties and I'm the life of them. And trust me, there's plenty I can do to stop the chain of events that Juandissimo has just set off. You just wait and see. And judging by the things you said to me last night, I'm surprised you wouldn't want me to stop the events Juandissimo has set into motion."

"Hmph," Blonda turned up her nose yet again then continued on her way down the hall.

The love god continued to hover in the air waiting for the blonde celebrity to leave his home. Sure enough, her hot temper caused her to slam the front door as she left. Once she was gone his confident air instantly left him. A Forbidden Love Arrow was an extremely powerful artifact. In actuality, there was only one thing Cupid could do to reverse the Arrow's spell. Fear seemed to squeeze his heart at the thought of all that could happen while Wanda was under this extremely powerful spell. Hopefully he could fix everything before anything too drastic happened that could ruin the love Cosmo and Wanda truly shared for one another. However, he could not think about all that. He had to focus on fixing the problem, not the consequences of it. He shook off the fear that was enveloping him. It was time to find Juandissimo.


	6. Having the Upper Hand

**DGG: An update so soon? Perhaps it's a sorry for making you all wait for chapter five for so long :) Yay! So here's the next chapter! I hope it's up to scruff! Please review!**

* * *

><p>"Juandissimo!" exclaimed Wanda's cheery voice as she knocked feverishly on the front door of the male's home. "Juandissimo, open up!"<p>

After a couple more excruciating moments, the front door finally opened. There he was. A huge smile took over her face as she looked the fairy over. He was absolutely gorgeous with his slick black hair pulled back so no strand covered a single feature of his perfect face. And of course his tight clothes showed off every muscle in his body. She was going weak in the wings at the sight of him.

"Wanda, what are you doing here?" he asked innocently with a small smile playing on his lips.

"Oh, Juandissimo," she threw herself into his arms, "I've made a terrible mistake!"

"You? Make a mistake? That cannot be," he hugged her back warmly.

"Yes it can," she pulled away. "I made a mistake almost 10,000 years ago and I've been living with it ever since. Literally!"

"Ah. Are things not going so well with Cosmo?"

"No, they aren't. He's a sweet person, but I'm in love with you. Can you ever forgive me for leaving you?"

"I do not know," Juandissimo turned away playfully. "Should I?"

"Juandissimo, please," she begged. "You've pined after me all this time. You tried to prove your love to me every time you saw me. Cosmo stopped trying to prove his love to me long ago. It just took me this long to realize that I was in denial about the whole thing. 10,000 years later you still want me; I'm not really sure I can say the same for Cosmo anymore. You truly care about me, Juandissimo. Please forgive me."

The male turned back around and smiled warmly at his love.

"Of course I will forgive you," he flexed, causing his shirt to rip off only to reappear moments later. He then pulled her back into his strong embrace. "I cannot stay angry at you, mi amor."

She sighed in contentment as she nuzzled into his chiseled chest. Juandissimo smiled happily as he rested his chin on top of Wanda's massive swirl of hair. Finally she was in his arms. Finally the two could be happy.

"So what shall we do first?" asked Juandissimo.

"I don't know. As long as I'm with you I don't really care what we do."

"I care," Cupid suddenly popped in beside them on the doorstep looking downright miffed at the Latino.

"Cupid? What are you doing here?" asked Wanda as she let go of Juandissimo and turned around.

"Yes. What possibly brings you here?" Juandissimo asked innocently.

"You know why I'm here," snapped the love god. "Wanda, will you excuse us for a moment? I need to have a word alone with…your new beau."

"Um, sure. I'll be inside, Juandissimo," the female smiled and floated inside Juandissimo's elegant home.

Once she was gone, Cupid rounded on Juandissimo.

"What do you think you're doing?" he yelled.

"What do you mean?" Juandissimo asked.

"Don't play the innocent-card with me! I figured out what you did!"

"And what might that have been?"

"You used Blonda to help you get your hands on my Forbi…" he stopped himself, not wanting Juandissimo to know the power he stumbled upon,"…on my Arrows! I knew you were desperate, but I didn't think you were this desperate!"

"You think I stole your arrows? Why would you think something like that?"

"Because I have come to discover that a certain set of my arrows have gone missing."

"How is that my fault? I cannot help it if you misplace your precious arrows."

"Wanda renounced her love for Cosmo. Then I found her here in your arms. Can you see why I might think that you had something to do with their disappearance?" hissed Cupid.

"Just because she decided she no longer loves Cosmo it doesn't mean I had anything to do with it. Maybe it was just a coincidence."

"Cut the crap, Juandissimo," roared the god. "It was no coincidence!"

"How would you know?"

"Because I am the love god! I know everything about every relationship. I know which ones will succeed and which will fail! And trust me, Cosmo's and Wanda's relationship wasn't going to end any time soon!"

Juandissimo huffed, "Fine. Maybe I did have something to do with Wanda's sudden switch in attraction, but what are you doing to do about it?"

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do about it. I'm going to take back that last Arrow and I'm going to fix what you've just done."

Juandissimo smirked.

"I do not have it."

Cupid's eyes flashed with anger.

"Then where is it?"

"I do not know."

"Then you had best find it. It's bad enough that it's in your hands. If anything else happens…"

"You worry too much, Cupid. How do you know this wasn't exactly what was supposed to happen?"

"Hello? I just told you that I'm the god of love!"

"But how do you know this arrangement won't be better for Wanda?"

The pink-haired male gave an exasperated sigh.

"Juandissimo, do you not hear anything coming out of my mouth? I. Am. The. Love. God. I know all about love and the people in it! You have no idea what you've just done!"

"No. I completely understand what I have done. I have won the heart of the woman I love."

"You didn't win her heart. You stole it!"

"Is there a difference?"

"There's a big difference!"

"Well, it doesn't matter. I finally have the woman I have always wanted, and I am not going to let her go. So I think it is time that you left."

"I'm not leaving without my Arrow."

"I told you that I do not have it," Juandissimo crossed his arms.

"And I'm fairly certain that you're lying. You stole it from me, and now I want it back!" roared Cupid.

"You have plenty of other arrows at your disposal, Cupid. Why should it matter if one arrow is gone?"

"It matters, Juandissimo. You have no idea what kind of arrows you have taken from me. Just give me the last one please," the god finished despondently.

Juandissimo eyed the man in front of him.

"Do I detect a hint of desperation in your voice?"

"I need that Arrow back," Cupid spoke, his fiery passion replaced with a hint of sadness.

"Why? Why is it so special?"

"Just," Cupid hesitated, "hand it over."

"Do I have the upper hand here? Is there nothing you can do as long as the remaining arrow is in my possession?"

"Juandissimo, please…" Cupid's anger was slowly returning. "This is serious!"

"I think I may just hold onto the last arrow for you. I, for one, can make sure that nothing bad befalls it."

The angry god glared at the fairy while gritting his teeth.

"Juandissimo, this is not a joke. The Arrows you took are very dangerous. I need the last one back, so I can fix what you've done."

"Nonsense. There is nothing to fix," Juandissimo folded his arms.

"You're not meant to be with Wanda!"

"Of course I am. And even if I was not before, then I certainly am now thanks to that arrow."

"No. Just because you shot her with an arrow, it does not mean that you are meant to be together. That's not how it works."

"It is in this case. And now if you don't mind, I am going to take Wanda out on a date."

"Juandissimo, nothing good can come from the Arrows you stole. They are nothing but bad news. Please. You have to give the last one back. You have no idea what kind of danger you have put Wanda in."

"Danger?" Juandissimo cocked an eyebrow doubtfully. "She is in no danger, Cupid."

"Not at the moment, but…"

"And I would never allow anything dangerous to befall my Wanda."

"Juandissimo, please. You don't understand. Those Arrows…"

"It is time for you to leave," the buff male interrupted.

The pink-haired male's blue eye twitched in frustration. Juandissimo just wasn't going to give up – the Arrows were twisting Juandissimo's judgment around. And due to the spell, Cupid couldn't really cause a scene with Wanda there. Reluctantly, the god sighed.

"Fine. You win this round, Juandissimo. But that remaining Arrow is still mine. And when I get it back, I will set things right again."

"You will have to find it first."

Cupid seethed at the male fairy.

"Now I bid you farewell, Cupid."

"Juandissimo, please! This isn't like you! Don't fall victim to the power of those Arrows!" the pink-clad male begged.

The Hispanic smirked before going back inside his home and slamming the door in the diapered male's face.

* * *

><p>Cosmo sat on the bed in exactly the same spot where Wanda had left him earlier. He had remained there most of the morning, still in a state of complete shock. Wanda left him. She actually left him. How could this have happened? Last night she showed no signs of being upset or unhappy with him. How was it that she could make love to him, but the next morning she decided she no longer loved him? Was that even possible? It must be. It happened. But how? He knew their marriage had been a little rocky lately, but he thought they were doing better. Could he really have been that wrong? Wanda meant everything to him; how could she just leave him like this without warning? What could he have done that pushed her away like this? How could she not love him anymore?<p>

"Cosmo?"

A voice floated through the fairy's ears, breaking into his thoughts. Suddenly he perked up, a huge smile engulfing his face. Wanda! She came back! She must have only been joking. Yes, that was it. She had been joking and she had come back!

"Cosmo, Wanda, where are you guys?" the voice spoke again.

His smile quickly faded at this sentence. Why would Wanda call for herself? Sadness gripped his broken heart once more as he realized that it wasn't the beautiful voice belonging to his wife, but the girly voice of his ten-year-old godson. Sighing dejectedly, Cosmo used his magic wand to put on his normal work clothes and then transport out into the blue room where his godson resided.

"Hey," the buck-toothed brunette child smiled, but his smile vanished once he saw he was one godparent short. "Where's Wanda?"

The mention of her name caused the green-haired fairy to burst into tears. Timmy blinked in surprise, clearly not expecting that reaction. He had never seen Cosmo like this before.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Cosmo didn't answer. He just kept on sobbing.

"Cosmo, what's the matter? Did something happen to Wanda?"

This last sentence just made the fairy bawl even harder. This alarmed the boy. Something must have been seriously wrong with Wanda. Fear and apprehension started creeping through the small child's body as the state of his godfather just seemed to be getting worse. He wished Cosmo would tell him what was wrong. It was torture seeing his godfather so upset. Wait a minute. Wish?

"Cosmo, I wish you would tell me what the matter is with Wanda," Timmy spoke cockily as if he had just found the answer to all life's problems with this simple wish.

The fairy floating above him finally took a deep breath and looked through teary eyes at his godson.

"She…she's gone!"

"Gone?" blinked Timmy. "What do you mean she's gone?"

"She left!"

"Where'd she go?" the boy asked naïvely.

"I don't know! She probably went to see Juandissimo!" Cosmo whined.

"See him for what?"

"She…she told me she loves him," Cosmo broke down into hysterics once again.

Timmy's blue eyes widened in horror and his jaw nearly dropped all the way to the wooden floor.

"Juandissimo? Her pretty-boy ex-boyfriend? She doesn't love him! You must have misheard!"

"No, I didn't! She told me this morning when we woke up that she doesn't love me anymore and that she wants Juandissimo back! Timmy, I don't know what to do! I need her! I love her!"

"Well, you can't just stay here and cry about it! She's your wife and my godmother. Are you just going to let Juandissimo get her back?"

"Timmy, look at me!" exclaimed Cosmo. "I'm a wimp! I can't do anything! I never understood why she picked me over Juandissimo in the first place! I can't win her back! I don't even know what I did wrong to make her go back to him!"

"Well, shouldn't you maybe find out?"

"She probably doesn't want to see me."

"Cosmo, quit making excuses. You love her, don't you?"

The fairy gasped.

"Of course I do."

"So go after her! If you can't live without her, go get her back!"

"But…but…but…" the fairy stuttered.

"Cosmo, go!" cried Timmy.

"But…but Timmy, I'm scared," Cosmo whispered.

"Well, what if I go with you? I can be there for moral support and stuff."

"You'd do that for me?" sniffed the emerald-haired male.

"Anytime," smiled the boy.

"All right. Let's go find her then," Cosmo spoke barely above a whisper.

He was able to crack a weak smile at his godson; however, the tears still poured heavily from his eyes. The ten-year-old wasn't so sure about this. He couldn't believe that Wanda could actually leave Cosmo and him. She loved them; that was evident. So why would she just leave? Timmy nodded to his godfather, who took out his magic wand. The gold star at the tip lit up, and the two were transported from the boy's bedroom to the magical realm of Fairy World.


	7. Growing Love, Growing Concerns

**DGG: I'm back once again! Thank-you lovely reviewers and readers :) I will not delay your reading enjoyment anymore for this chapter, so here you go ^_^**

* * *

><p>"Come, mi amor," Juandissimo spoke as he led Wanda through the Fairy World Park.<p>

She smiled as she followed him. She was excited and a little nervous. This was the first date she'd gone on with him since high school. She wasn't truly certain as to why she was so nervous; it wasn't like she had forgotten how to date someone, but she still felt some butterflies in her stomach, nonetheless. Finally, the Latino fairy stopped and laid down a red and white plaid blanket for the two of them to sit on. He motioned for Wanda to sit, grabbed a hold of her left hand, and kissed it gently as she did so. She giggled girlishly and blushed at the touch of his lips on her hand. Then Juandissimo nuzzled her cheek with his nose as he sat down next to her on her left.

"So what are we going to do here?" asked Wanda.

"Well, I remember that you enjoy simple things, sí?"

"Yeah," she eyed him.

"Well, I thought that perhaps," he used his perfectly toned arm to take out his wand and poof in a basket full of goodies, "we could have a picnic out here."

"Really?" Wanda blinked, a large smile creeping onto her face.

The fairy nodded.

"Oh," Wanda wrapped her arms around Juandissimo's neck, and he happily pulled her into his embrace.

After a few moments, the two finally – and reluctantly – pulled out of the warm embrace. However, Juandissimo suavely moved for the basket of food, opening the top and pulling out brunch items for the two of them to munch on.

The two did what any stereotypical couple would do. They sat there and they fed little bites of food to one another. Occasionally Wanda would use a napkin to wipe off some crumbs from her new boyfriend's face, causing him to smile widely.

The feeling within Juandissimo was incredible. Here was Wanda, feeding him bits of food and showing her affections to him. It was great! The only thing that could truly make it any better would be seeing the look on Cosmo's face. The thought of the green-haired idiot looking so hurt brought a giant smile to the Latino's face.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Wanda, snapping Juandissimo out of his daydream.

"Oh…I was…I was just thinking about us," he spoke quickly.

"I forgot how nice it was to spend time with you," Wanda moved over and leaned her head on his strong shoulder.

The male relished the feeling of her wanting to be with him. He could still hardly believe his eyes. He couldn't believe that the strange, black arrows had worked! Then again, why wouldn't they have? They were Cupid's arrows, after all.

"Juandissimo, I feel a little guilty," Wanda suddenly spoke, her eyebrows furrowed.

The Hispanic blinked in surprise as his girlfriend lifted her head in order to look him in the eye.

"About what, mi amor?" he asked while frowning.

"Because I just…I'm still married, Juandissimo. I mean, I love you, but I just…feel guilty. I'm cheating on my husband," she spoke with something that sounded like realization.

"But…Wanda," Juandissimo laughed nervously. "It is not 'cheating.' I mean the marriage is over. You are in love with me now not Cosmo."

"That's true. I do love you. But I'm still cheating on my husband. I feel so bad about it," she slumped over.

"Do not, mi amor," Juandissimo took her left hand and stroked it. "You have no reason to feel bad. If you do not love him, then it should not matter."

"I don't love him," Wanda looked at him forlornly. "But…I still feel terrible. I don't want to hurt him."

Juandissimo eyed her, concern on his features. What was happening? The arrows informed him that she shouldn't be feeling anything toward Cosmo anymore. She shouldn't be feeling guilty. She should be feeling absolute love for Juandissimo right now. Wanda noticed her beau's worried features and quickly sat up, taking her left hand out of his grasp and placing it on his cheek.

"Oh, sweetie, don't worry. I'd never go back to him. But I still feel guilty about seeing you and still being married to him."

"So you will get a divorce, mi amor."

"Of course!" cried Wanda, putting her hand back down. "Of course I'll divorce him. But for the moment I just feel so…dirty, I guess is the word."

Juandissimo gasped.

"You are many things, Wanda. But 'dirty' is not one of them! You have always been a good girl. You have always had a kind heart," he reasoned. "I suppose you still have that heart. It's all right, Wanda. I understand."

The pink-haired female smiled at him.

"Thank-you," she gave him a tiny peck on the cheek. "Oh. Maybe this isn't a good idea right now. Maybe we should wait and do all this after Cosmo and I get divorced."

"No!"

Wanda jumped at the suddenness of the response.

"Wanda, you cannot do that! I cannot wait that long!"

"Juandissimo, I want to be with you, but I can't fully enjoy being with you if I keep thinking about Cosmo..." she looked away.

This finally caused Juandissimo's temper to flare up.

"Why should you think about him at all, Wanda? He is behind you now. He is the past. I am the present and the future. Do not give him the satisfaction of thinking about his needs still. He had his chance with you and he lost you. Now you are mine. Please, Wanda. He is not worth you worrying about anymore."

Wanda gawked at him dubiously.

"Juandissimo," she spat sternly, "Cosmo is still a person. He still has feelings. I can't just disregard them completely!"

"Then why leave him at all?" countered Juandissimo. "If you do not want to hurt him, then why put him through this at all, Wanda?"

He turned away from her, turning up his nose; however, he was mentally scolding himself for saying such a thing to her.

The female blinked, opening her mouth to speak, but she could find nothing to say. She stared up at her angry beau for a moment, thinking carefully about her next sentence.

"Because I love you. Not Cosmo. I want to be with you."

The sexy male heaved a heavy sigh of relief. For a moment he was afraid the magic of the black love arrow was wearing off. But that was impossible, wasn't it? He shook his head while turning around and holding out his arms in order to embrace his love once more; however, he was shocked when he found that she was hunched over with her hands on her temples.

"Wanda," he spoke in alarm while placing a comforting hand on her back. "What is the matter?"

"My…my head hurts," she grunted.

"Well, perhaps you should lie down," the fairy motioned with his left hand.

Wanda shook her head.

"Pero it will help you feel better. How about if I take you home to lie down? That way you have something soft to rest on. I could tend to you better there anyway. I could get you an aspirin and give you a massage. How does that sound, mi amor?"

She suddenly rested her head against his firm chest.

"All right," she answered quietly. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Cosmo and Timmy arrived on Juandissimo Magnifico's doorstep shortly after poofing to Fairy World. The place was large, like a mansion, showing that Juandissimo definitely had some money at his disposal. The lawn was very pristine, complete with neatly trimmed hedges, a gorgeous garden, and even a white-picket fence.<p>

Timmy looked up at his godfather, whose face was still completely grief-stricken.

"This is where Juandissimo lives?" the boy queried.

Cosmo nodded.

"Wow."

"Yeah…" the fairy sniffed.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" prodded Timmy. "Knock on the door."

"What…what if she isn't here, Timmy?"

"Then we'll look somewhere else for her."

"Wh-what if sh-she doesn't want to see m-me?" fresh tears pricked the backs of his eyes like hot needles.

"Then we'll stay here and demand to see her until she let's us in."

"Timmy I'm scared," Cosmo wrung his tie.

"Don't be," the boy placed his arm around his godfather's shoulders. "C'mon, Cosmo, just knock on the door."

The fairy fixed his hurt, green eyes at the purple door directly in front of him but didn't move. Timmy waited with his arms folded across his chest and a brown eyebrow raised while watching his godfather; however, it was evident that the fairy was too paralyzed by fear to do anything. The boy sighed, rolled his blue eyes, and raised his hand to knock on the door.

"No! Timmy, wait!" Cosmo suddenly yelled, causing the boy to stop and look at his godfather. "I'll…I'll do it. Just…just hold on a second."

Timmy backed away from the door and watched the fairy; it was a painful sight. He surveyed his godfather as he fought back tears and wrung his tie until his knuckles were as white as freshly fallen snow. The emerald-haired fairy's breathing became jagged as he fought back the sobs coming to his throat. The ten-year-old could see just how much this situation was hurting him as Cosmo just stared at the doorway.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, Cosmo took a deep breath, inched a little closer to the porch, and extended his hand to knock on the door; however, just before his knuckles could make contact with its wooden surface, he stopped. He hovered on the stoop, completely frozen, as though someone had hit 'pause' on a remote control. Timmy cocked his head to the side, wondering what the problem was.

"Cosmo, what's going on?" the child asked out of frustration. "Just knock on the door."

"Timmy, listen. I hear them," the male whispered while putting his arm down and pressing his ear against the door.

The boy walked up to the door, pressing his ear to its wooden surface as well, hearing a muffled conversation within the house.

"What are…what are they saying?" asked Cosmo, tears still thick in his voice.

"I don't really know," suddenly Timmy spotted the mail slot in the door and smiled. "But I think we'll know soon enough."

Cosmo watched his godchild as the human poked open the slot with his finger, and held it open. Suddenly, everything the couple was saying flooded into the males' ears very clearly.

"Are you all right, mi amor?" asked Juandissimo as he rushed Wanda a glass of water to wash down her medicine.

She was sitting on Juandissimo's elegant purple couch in the front room, straight out from the front door.

"Yeah. I'll be all right," she smiled slightly as she placed the pill in her mouth and drank down the entire glass.

"What happened back there?" he asked while sitting down to her right.

"I…I don't know. That splitting headache just came on so quickly."

"And this headache happened while we were talking about Cosmo," the buff male spoke with distaste. "You see? He still causes you great pain even though he is nowhere near you. I believe that is proof enough to forget all about him."

The two males listening and spying through the mail slot turned and exchanged stunned and slightly confused glances with one another.

Wanda looked away, slightly ashamed.

"Wanda, forget him!" Juandissimo brightened. "You love me now, sí?"

"Of course," she turned to look at him again.

"Then let's not ruin any time we have together now with thoughts of the past."

Juandissimo moved in on her, puckering his lips; however, he was slightly taken aback when she moved out of his way.

"What is wrong?" he blinked.

"You…you were going to kiss me," she spoke, sounding almost afraid.

"Sí. You are mi novia."

"I know I'm your girlfriend, but…I just…"

"Wanda," he smiled warmly at her as he pulled her on top of his lap. "I told you not to worry about that. We cannot move on if we are stuck in the past. Besides, a beso will help you forget about your headache."

The male arched his eyebrows seductively as he gave her a suave smile, a smile that she could not resist. All her fears about feeling like a cheater suddenly vanished. She soon nodded her head, and Juandissimo wrapped his arms around the female and pulled her in to a very passionate kiss.

Cosmo stared in horror at the two on the couch through the slot in the door. His breathing became shakier and shakier as their one passionate kiss soon turned into many passionate kisses.

"No," Cosmo squeaked while shaking his head weakly.

"Cosmo," Timmy started as he closed the mail slot.

"NO!" the fairy turned and flew down the pavement, turned right, and zipped down the street.

"Cosmo, wait!" Timmy called after him.

The ten-year-old ran after his distraught godfather, hoping he wouldn't lose sight of him as he fled the scene. Timmy couldn't say that he blamed Cosmo for his reaction. He couldn't quite believe what he had seen either. Wanda had kissed Juandissimo. She wouldn't have done that unless she actually did love her ex-boyfriend again. But why would she love him? Just the day before it was evident that she loved Cosmo. The boy was confused. For more than one reason. He looked around at his surroundings as he ran after his godfather. Just where the heck were they going? Suddenly, Timmy recognized the neighborhood and a sinking feeling came over him. Cosmo was going to his mama's house.


	8. Spiraling Down

"Mama! Mama!" Cosmo cried frantically as he burst through his mother's front door.

The older woman had been sitting on her couch, reading a magazine when her son suddenly flew in. She whipped her head up, her mint-green pile of curly hair on top of her head nearly throwing her off-balance. She gasped at the hysterical state of her son and quickly rushed to his side and hugged him close.

"Cosmo, what's the matter, dear?" she asked him soothingly.

"M-m-mama, it's W-Wanda," he sobbed into her green dress.

The mention of her daughter-in-law suddenly caused a rage to boil up inside the woman. She absolutely hated Wanda, and for good reason too! Not only did she take her son away from home, but that pink-haired witch had clearly done something to hurt her precious little boy.

"What happened?" Mama Cosma demanded. "Did she hurt you? Oh, Cosmo, what did I tell you? She's a no good louse. I told you that she wasn't good enough for you, and now look what's gone and happened. You come right over here and tell Mama all about it."

The female led her distraught son over to the couch and sat him down. Once she was certain he was completely situated, then she sat down to his left.

"Now, what's that pink-haired devil done to you to upset you so much, Cosmo? You know I'll be sure to make her pay for whatever it is she's done to you," venom oozed in every word.

"M-Mama," Cosmo sniffed, seemingly oblivious to his mother's rage, "Wanda…W-Wanda doesn't l-love m-me anymore."

The female blinked her mint-green eyes in surprise. Wanda didn't love him anymore? Suddenly her anger and hatred for the other female melted away and a smile appeared on the woman's face.

"Cosmo, that's wonderful news!" she exclaimed, causing her son to stare at her in confusion. "This means you can move back here with me! Oh, I just knew this day would come!"

"But…but, Mama…"

"No, no. Don't worry about it," she pinched her son's cheek. "We'll have to start making plans. I've kept your room nice and tidy for you. Just stay here, dear."

"Whoa, hold on a second," Timmy finally spoke up, surprising both the fairies in the room. He had arrived at the little cottage house shortly after his godfather, and took some time to catch his breath before entering. He slammed the door shut and stormed toward the couch. Mama Cosma's reaction to this news completely angered the young human. "Cosmo can't stay here. He's still my godfather. He has to come back home with me."

"Oh. You're here," Mama Cosma glared disapprovingly at the human.

"Of course I'm here. And…and this isn't wonderful! Wanda's supposed to love Cosmo. Can't you see how upset he is by this?"

"Of course I see my boy is upset," she brushed Cosmo's cheek gently with her hand. "He's upset due to Wanda. But now she can't do anything else to harm him!"

"But…but, Mama, I need her," the green-haired male whimpered.

"Need her?" his mother seemed offended as she turned back to her son. "Need her for what?"

"To take care of me."

"Nonsense. I'll take care of you. That's what mamas are for!" she gave him a warm smile.

"But…but…I need her, Mama. I love her."

The elder fairy stared incredulously at her child. He loved her? Still? She didn't understand; however, she wasn't going to allow this nonsense any longer. The elder fairy placed her hands on her hips.

"Cosmo, you don't need that…that….Wanda. She was never any good for you. What did I tell you about her when you first started seeing that girl?"

The emerald-haired male stared at his mother with tears glossing over his eyes. He knew that she had disapproved of his seeing Wanda from the very beginning, but he couldn't remember anything she specifically said. The mother sensed this and sighed.

"Cosmo, who always picked on you while you were in school?"

"Ev…everyone," he answered.

"Yes. Everyone including?" his mother prodded.

Cosmo kept staring at her, his eyebrows knitted.

"The popular kids, dear. Don't you remember?"

"Yeah…"

"And Wanda was one of those popular kids!"

"But…but Wanda never…"

"I told you that all those popular kids – all of your classmates, really – got a strange, sadistic pleasure out of making a mockery of you. I told you that Wanda would be no different! Didn't I?"

"Mama, Wanda…Wanda wasn't like all those other kids. She never hurt me."

"You're hurt now."

These words seemed to cut the male fairy deeply. He bowed his head again as more tears came pouring out of his eyes like waterfalls.

"No, Cosmo, don't listen to her!" cried Timmy. "She's just saying those things because she wants to keep you all to herself!"

"That isn't true!" roared Mama Cosma.

"Yes, it is! My godmother would never want to hurt Cosmo. She loves him! And I can tell by seeing them together that she always has! You just don't like Wanda because there was suddenly someone else in Cosmo's life that could make him happy!"

"How dare you?" shouted the female in offense. "That isn't true at all. I want nothing but my son's happiness."

"Yeah, as long as you're the one making him that way!"

"But I'm the only one who can ensure his total happiness!"

"Really? Because it seems like Wanda's been making Cosmo happy for almost 10,000 years."

"Mama, Timmy, stop fighting!" cried Cosmo, his eyes darting between the two of them.

His mother suddenly turned back to face him and pulled him into another warm embrace.

"Do you see what you've done? You've upset him even more!" she spat at the young boy.

"Hey! He yelled at both of us to stop fighting. You're upsetting him too," Timmy folded his arms across his chest.

Mama Cosma glared at him but kept most of her attention focused on comforting her son.

"Cosmo," she began calmly, "I'd really feel better if you would stay here with me. Come on, dear, I'll take you to your room."

"No way! He can't stay here! He has to come home with me!" yelled Timmy.

Mama Cosma let go of her son as she and Timmy began arguing once again. Cosmo placed his hands over his ears. This really wasn't something he wanted right now. Things continued on this way for a few minutes when a sudden knock on the door forced the two to quiet down. Everyone stared at the door for a few seconds as though it were its fault for ending the feud so suddenly before Mama Cosma finally floated over and opened it; however, her expression quickly turned to one of hate and disgust upon seeing the visitor.

"What are you doing here? Haven't you caused enough damage?"

"I just…I need to see Cosmo."

The male fairy sat bolt upright at the familiar voice while a wide smile appeared on his face. It took him no time at all to get up and shove his mama out of the doorway so he could see his wife.

"Hi, Wanda," he spoke breathlessly.

"Hey," she answered quietly, looking anywhere but at him. "Can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure," Cosmo smiled as he stepped outside and shut the door.

"Out here on your mother's front lawn probably isn't the best place to speak in private, Cosmo."

"How…how did you know I was here?" he asked, ignoring the statement.

"Um…" the pink-haired fairy fidgeted in the air, still not looking at her husband, "well, we heard you yell outside the door, and I figured if you were upset you would probably go see your mama."

Cosmo gazed at his wife, knowing that he had just seen her kissing someone else. But it all had to be a giant mistake. She must have realized it. Why else would she be here now? The male was extremely happy, yet a wave of sadness washed over him anyway. Today had been an extremely long day, and it was barely even half over. His large smile suddenly vanished and tears came to his eyes again.

"Can we go home now?" he asked, shaking.

Wanda finally lifted her gaze to his upset features, and sadness and guilt quickly crept into her conscience again. She blinked as she felt her headache coming back. She grimaced as the pain was slowly returning, but tried to ignore it until she said what needed to be said.

"No, Cosmo," she whispered. "We…we don't have the same home anymore."

"Sure we do! We…we live in the castle in Timmy's fishbowl!"

"No, Honey, you live there. Not me."

"But you live there too!" the fairy desperately exclaimed.

"No! I don't!" she raised her voice, surprising her husband – and even herself – slightly, but seeing his upset features caused her to calm down. "Cosmo, I know all of this seems really sudden to you, and I'm sure all of this is hard for you, but what I said this morning was true. I don't love you anymore."

"But…I love you," the male's voice cracked. "We're supposed to love each other. You can't stop loving me if I still love you! That's not how it works!"

"Maybe in an ideal world, but that's not always how it works," Wanda shook her head.

"I love you…"

"Cosmo, you can't love me! How can you?" Wanda's anger suddenly returned. "After all the cruel things you've said and done to me; after all of the times you simply disregarded my feelings; and after all the times you made me feel unwanted! How can you even begin to claim that you still love me?"

"But…we…we…I thought..." he stuttered.

"Well, you thought wrong," Wanda spoke a little more harshly than she meant to, while folding her arms across her chest.

The male didn't know what to say. He simply hovered in front of his wife, desperately trying to hold back the tears that wanted to fall. He kept hoping that his tears would soften her. He wanted nothing more than for her to apologize and to hug him and comfort him; however, she made no intention of doing so, which just made Cosmo's pain even worse.

"Cosmo, I just…" Wanda softened a little and took a deep breath. "I want you to know that I want to get…divorced."

"Divorced?" he squeaked. "But isn't that what humans do when they don't want to be married any…" Cosmo trailed off and a look of horror washed over his face. "No!"

"Cosmo," she began.

"No!" he lunged into her arms and held her tightly. "No, you can't do this! Don't leave me! Please. I need you!"

Wanda felt extremely guilty as her husband held her and sobbed, and she found that she had to fight the urge to comfort him. But Juandissimo was right in a sense. She didn't love Cosmo anymore. It wasn't her responsibility to look after him now. But still, seeing him hurt so much just kept tugging at her heartstrings. Actually, his pain was causing her to want to cry as well. But why? He'd made her cry plenty of times. Wasn't this sort of like payback? What was she thinking? That was way too cruel! Suddenly, her splitting headache returned with a vengeance, and she shoved her sobbing husband off her in order to place her hands up to her head. Cosmo blinked, worry taking over his countenance.

"Wanda, are you okay?" he asked her.

"I'll be fine," she squeaked as the pain started emanating down throughout her entire body.

"Maybe…maybe I can help."

"No, Cosmo, you can't help," Wanda sounded on the verge of tears as she clenched her eyes shut from the pain.

"Wanda, what's the matter?"

Cosmo placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, but for whatever reason, this seemed to intensify the female's pain; she yelped as she backed away from him.

"The matter is that…is that I want to get divorced from you. The sooner the better," she suddenly snapped. "You can expect a summons to the Fairy Court very soon!"

Cosmo watched in disbelief as Wanda reached for her wand.

"You…y-y-you d-don't m-mean that!" tears ran down Cosmo's cheeks again.

"Oh, but I do. The sooner I can get you out of my life, then the sooner I can start my new one with Juandissimo!"

"No!" Cosmo yelled as Wanda used her wand to transport out of sight. "No."

After she was gone, Mama Cosma and Timmy opened the front door – the two had been listening and watching from the window the entire time. Mama Cosma quickly rushed to her son's side and pulled him back into a loving hug.

"There, there," she patted him soothingly on the back. "Did you see how she treated you? She's a terrible girl. She doesn't deserve someone like my little Cosmo-lo-lo. Come on. Let's go back inside."

"She seemed kinda…torn about what she was saying," noted Timmy while raising an eyebrow. "It was like she didn't really want to say those things, yet she was being forced to. It was really weird."

"Nonsense," Mama Cosma shot a sideways glare at the boy. "She's just finally showing off her true colors."

"I wanna go home now," sniffed Cosmo.

"Well, of course you do. Come right this way, dear."

"No," Cosmo shook loose from his surprised mother. "I'm going home."

"But…but, Cosmo, you live here now," she motioned toward the house.

"I don't wanna live with you, Mama. I wanna go back to my home and live with Wanda."

"But, Cosmo, she made it pretty clear that she doesn't want to go back to the castle," piped up Timmy who instantly wondered why he just solidified the fact that Wanda was gone.

"I'm going home," the male fairy whimpered as he took out his wand and used it to transport back inside the fishbowl in his godchild's room.

"Wait!" Timmy cried.

However, it was too late. Cosmo left, leaving his godchild and his mother in the yard.


	9. A Light in the Darkness?

**DGG: Bad author! Bad, bad! :( Not only have I been a lazy procrastinator, but my Sims 2 addiction recently sprang back up and engulfed my very being, leaving little time for anything else...So I am bad. Feel free to scold on the wait. I'm sorry. Lo ciento, gatos. So here is the next chapter...finally. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"How could this happen? How could this have happened?" Cupid paced in front of the steps in the foyer of his home with his cherubs in a group in front of him, watching.<p>

"Sir," one of them spoke up. "Why don't you just shoot her with another arrow? Or an Anti-Love Arrow?"

"If I could I would have! But it won't affect a Forbidden Love Arrow's magic!" he continued to pace.

"Well, can't you just have more Forbidden Arrows made?" asked another.

The love god stopped dead, turning and staring at the cherub in horror.

"No! There's a reason why they are forbidden!"

"But if it will make the situation better…"

Cupid held up his right index finger sternly.

"Nothing good can ever come from a Forbidden Love Arrow. I have learned that the hard way. It's why I made them forbidden!" the love god threw his arms out in front of him for emphasis.

"But if they're so bad, then why didn't you just destroy them in the first place?"

Cupid took in a calming breath.

"Because even though I deem them as 'bad arrows' they are still a type of love arrow. It would be like destroying a regular love arrow, and destroying a regular arrow is like desecrating love, itself."

The cherubs exchanged glances with one another, nodding in agreement.

"Oh. How could we have let this happen?" Cupid's exasperated demeanor returned as he placed his head in his hands and continued pacing.

"'We'?" one cherub raised an eyebrow. "Sir, you were the one who was busy having…having…"

"I know what I was doing!" snapped Cupid as he stopped and turned toward the crowd, causing his cherubs to suddenly recoil. "I was seduced. It was all a part of their evil little plan to nab my arrows! I'm not proud of it."

The cherubs continued to stare at their boss, some even looking ashamed of him.

"Look," Cupid spoke more calmly, "I know that you are all mortified about my sleeping with Blonda. Trust me when I say that I am just as surprised as you, but that's not why we're here."

"Of course it is. If you hadn't been getting pleasured then your Arrows wouldn't have been stolen!"

The other cherubs started mumbling in agreement. At this, Cupid blinked in surprise. The god was unaware that his cherub helpers were so disappointed in his actions. He couldn't blame them. He wasn't exactly the happiest about them either. The diaper-clad male swallowed the lump in his throat before continuing.

"Yes, my being with Blonda at the time was a contributing factor; however, I'm not the only one to blame here," he spoke more sternly. "Where were most of you at the time? Why is it that only one of you saw Juandissimo?"

The tiny cherubs immediately fell silent, exchanging guilty glances with one another.

"You were all playing out back in my chocolate fountain again, weren't you?"

This caused everyone to bow their heads in shame.

Cupid heaved a heavy sigh.

"Look. We're all at fault here. But we need to make things right again."

"Sir, what if we don't?"

The love god looked his cherub in the eye.

"Then it will mean catastrophe for Cosmo and Wanda."

"Why haven't you informed Juandissimo of what he's done?" another cherub cocked his head to the side. "Or Cosmo for that matter. Maybe if you told Juandissimo the whole story, he'd realize…"

"Juandissimo can't realize anything," Cupid cut him off. "The magic inside the Forbidden Love Arrow is twisting and warping his thinking. If I tell him about the incredible magic he's stumbled upon, then he'll definitely never let Wanda go. The problem is his intentions aren't true. I know for a fact that he doesn't truly love Wanda, which makes this situation so dangerous."

"But why not tell Cosmo about what's going on?"

The pink male sighed.

"I don't know. I just feel it's a bad idea to let anyone know this has happened. And if I tell him that Juandissimo stole Wanda away, he'll just wonder why I haven't fixed it! How am I supposed to explain that with an infinite number of arrows at my disposal I can't fix this?"

"Tell him the truth."

"I'm working on it. I just have to figure out the right thing to tell him," Cupid's shoulders slumped as he bowed his head. "He's crushed enough as it is. If I tell him that the only way I can make Wanda fall back in love with him is with that second Arrow, and that I'm not in possession of it, then it will break his heart even more. Then if I tell him that without that Arrow there's a big chance he can never have Wanda back, he'll just...he'll be completely broken. This situation just seems so hopeless…"

The male was barely able to get his last sentence out of his mouth before he gasped. His head shot up, he froze in midair, and his eyes remained transfixed above the cherubs' heads as he appeared to realize something. The little angels looked around in confusion as they attempted to figure out what was wrong with their boss.

"Cupid, what's going on?" one of them asked.

"This can't be," the god muttered, his eyebrows knitting. "It's…it's not possible."

"What happened?"

"Wanda…" the god finally looked his cherubs in the eyes. "Wanda still has feelings for Cosmo. I sense it. It's faint, but she still appears to love him."

"Is that strange, Sir?"

"Have you forgotten about how the Forbidden Love Arrows work? They are extremely powerful. Once someone gets shot with one, they forget about any loves they had before. They only have eyes for whoever they were willed to fall in love with by the Arrow. They're only supposed to have feelings for that one person, yet Wanda, although she seems to love Juandissimo, has conflicting feelings. But because of the spell she shouldn't be conflicted."

"Then why is she?"

"I don't know," Cupid blinked, speaking in awe. "She's not a complete slave to the Arrow's magic, which is unprecedented. Maybe there's a chance we don't need the second Arrow after all."

"But, Sir, what if you're wrong?"

"I'm not saying that I'm going to abandon my attempts at retrieving my last Arrow. It's the only concrete way I can remedy the situation. But if Wanda can truly rise above the spell she's been put under, then just maybe there's some hope."

* * *

><p>Wanda had returned to Juandissimo's home in such a frazzled state it had actually frightened him. Her headache had returned and apparently was much worse this time. He held her in his arms in the front room as she cried from the pain. When it was evident to the male that her pain was not subsiding, he finally picked her up and carried her to his bedroom where he laid her gently down onto the mattress. Once she was on the bed he rushed to the windows and closed the curtains, then went back to the bed where he took off her shoes and starting massaging her feet.<p>

"That feels nice," she mumbled through her pain.

"I figured it would help," he smiled. "What happened, mi amor?"

"I'd…rather not think about it," she began rubbing her temples.

"Why? What did he do to you?" Juandissimo asked in alarm.

"Nothing. He was just very upset. However, the longer I stayed with him, the fiercer this headache became. I had to get out of there."

"I do not blame you," Juandissimo shrugged.

"I even snapped at him like the headache was his fault. I didn't mean to be so harsh to him," Wanda let her hands fall limply over her stomach.

"Wanda, do not tell me that you are feeling guilty again."

"Well… maybe a little…"

"What did we discuss earlier? You have no reason to feel guilty."

"You just should have seen the look on his face, Juandissimo. It…it was heartbreaking."

"Wanda, your kind heart will be your downfall," the handsome male chuckled.

"Well excuse me for having compassion for others," she barked at him, while ripping her feet out of his muscular grasp.

"No, that is not what I am saying," the muscular male held his hands up defensively. "I love that you care about all living creatures; it's just that you don't have to keep caring about Cosmo anymore. It was one thing when you were married…"

"But, Juandissimo, we _are_ married!" exclaimed Wanda in exasperation.

"Let me rephrase then. It was one thing when you were in love with him. You would take his feelings into consideration, and you would take care of him, but now that you are not in love with Cosmo anymore there is no need for you to worry about him. He's an adult, Wanda. He will get through this."

Juandissimo smirked to himself in the semi-darkness of the room. He knew quite well that Cosmo depended upon Wanda for mostly everything, and hearing that his rival was in so much pain due to losing his wife gave him a sort of twisted satisfaction. Finally Cosmo would know the pain he had put Juandissimo through so many years ago.

"I suppose you're right," Wanda spoke slowly, breaking the male from his thoughts.

"Of course I am right. So then you told him about wanting the divorce, I presume?"

"Yes."

"Exelente. So you shall go to the Fairy Court mañana?"

"I hope I feel better by tomorrow," Wanda placed a hand to her throbbing head; however, the pain had subsided considerably since she arrived back home.

"I'm sure you will, mi amor," Juandissimo smiled warmly as he moved up beside her and cupped her face in his hands. "You are the love of my life."

She smiled warmly as he bent down to kiss her. After a few moments, Wanda was compelled to lace her arms around her boyfriend's neck as the two continued to make out in the darkness of the room.

* * *

><p>Down on Earth, Cosmo was also sitting in a dark bedroom. He sat on the edge of his and his wife's bed, clutching tightly onto Wanda's pillow. He buried his face in it while tiny muffled sobs escaped his lips. Eventually, he lowered the pillow and looked around the room. His eyes had adjusted to the darkness by now, but everything was blurred due to the fresh tears in his vision. It seemed so empty without Wanda. Finally, his weary eyes came to a rest on a photo sitting beside the bed on the bedside table. He knew exactly what the picture was – he and his wife on their wedding day. This prodded Cosmo to switch on the lamp behind the photo before he picked up the frame.<p>

He stared at the couple in the picture. The two of them looked so happy then. Wanda looked beautiful in her white dress. The two of them were floating in front of one another with their fingers laced within each other's hands. Cosmo took in a shaky breath as he continued to stare at the old photo. He realized that on the day that photo was taken he had no idea of the pain that would come to him nearly 10,000 years later. Neither one of them were aware that this would happen. They were both young, happy, and eager to start their lives together. The pillow dropped to the floor as the green-haired fairy suddenly hugged the picture tightly to his chest.

"Come back to me," he whispered. "Please come back to me."

He looked back down at the picture.

"You'll come back to me. You have to. You just have to."

Tears slid down his face, landing on the glass of the frame.

"You promised. You promised," suddenly his eyebrows furrowed and a sudden anger was lit inside him like a roaring fire. And rather than sadness filling his words, he was surprised to hear anger in them instead. "You promised you'd always be there for me!"

Without any warning he chucked the picture across the room; he heard the glass break as it hit the wall and fell to the floor beside Wanda's vanity. He sat there, panting. How could Wanda just leave him? She promised she would always remain by his side. She promised him! She had promised! Suddenly, the fire within him burned anew, and he angrily kicked over the bedside table, causing the lamp to fall to the floor and start flickering. Next, he jumped up, turned around, and threw all the covers off the bed.

The fairy was in a frenzy of sadness and rage as he rushed around the room. He was upset with Wanda. She had lied to him. The one person he relied on most in this world, the one person he loved more than anything, and she had lied to him. Well, if she didn't want him, then he wouldn't want her either!

"You promised me! You promised me!" he yelled over and over as he ripped the float-in closet's doors open.

Cosmo glared angrily at the clothes hanging everywhere, and instantly began ripping the clothes – both his and Wanda's – off the hangers and tossing them everywhere. Dresses, ties, pants, and coats now littered the floor of both the closet and the master bedroom. After there were no more clothes to throw, he then moved on to the random boxes and other junk that had piled up on the shelves in the closet over the years. He merely pulled the boxes of the shelves and let them crash on the ground below, a few things shattering inside the boxes. Once he was satisfied with the mess there, he returned to the main room, made his way to the bureau, and began ripping open each of the drawers and throwing each one's contents everywhere.

Adrenaline coursed through his body as he went about his rampage. He had never felt this way before. Tears flowed down his face as he repeated over and over, "You promised me!" He flew over to Wanda's vanity, and with one clean swipe, knocked all her make-up onto the floor. There were a few more pictures hanging on the walls beside the bed depicting the happy couple, and he decided that they no long deserved to hang there. He grabbed them off their nails and tossed them behind him, glass breaking each time as the pictures came in contact with the ground somewhere on the other side of the room.

After that, he turned his attention to the bed again. He grabbed the nearest pillow and started beating it mercilessly on the mattress, causing the casing to rip and feathers to fly everywhere. When he felt the pillow had gotten enough torment he finally looked down at his left hand. Anger welled up inside him once again. Wanda had given him that ring. It was supposed to be a sign of her love. But she didn't love him anymore. She had told him that multiple times that day. So in one final act of rage, he ripped the silver ring from his finger and threw it across the room as well. He heard it chink against the wall and hit the floor somewhere.

The male panted heavily as he looked at the mess he had made. It filled him with a strange satisfaction. He felt this to be a sort of payback. Wanda broke his heart, so he broke all of her stuff…or rather he broke all of their stuff.

As he looked around, the satisfactory feeling suddenly faded away, and an unexpected wave of guilt crashed over him. His face slowly contorted from one of anger to that of shock and then to dread. What had he done? Sobs began rising in his throat once more as he drifted toward his wife's bare vanity. He looked down beside it to find the broken frame containing their wedding photo. He picked it up, and stared at the beautiful woman within the frame before hugging the picture to his chest and sobbing once again.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" he repeated over and over again. Finally he pulled the frame away from him and propped it up on top of the vanity. He turned around. He couldn't stay in here any longer. This was where he and Wanda always slept. Without her it felt far too lonely, not to mention that he felt ashamed of the mess he had made. Quickly, he rushed out the tall, purple double doors of the room and shut them behind him. He then slid down the door and slumped over on the floor. The fairy pulled his knees up to his chest and sobbed again. Why was this happening? How did everything go downhill without him noticing? He couldn't handle this. He wanted Wanda back. He just wanted the pain to go away. He needed her to make the pain go away.


	10. A Summons

**DGG: I have returned! Yay! I probably could have returned sooner, but an ear infection decided to ravage my ear, and the pain wouldn't let me focus. But it's better now! Woo! And I have brought with me another angsty chapter...that seems to be my specialty. So here you are!**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Juandissimo awoke to Wanda snuggling up next to him. He smiled as he turned over on his left side in order to get a better view of her sleeping form. Finally having her beside him was amazing. He could only imagine how Cosmo must be feeling waking up alone, and waking up knowing that his wife was sleeping by someone else's side. The buff male chuckled softly to himself before leaning forward and kissing the female on the forehead. The gentle touch of his lips caused Wanda to stir a bit in her slumber. After a few moments, her eyes fluttered open.<p>

"Buenos días, mi amor," greeted Juandissimo.

"Good morning," Wanda spoke cheerily as she stretched, then laced her arms around Juandissimo's neck.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better," she smiled.

"Good," Juandissimo touched his forehead to hers affectionately. "So you are off to Fairy Court today?"

"I guess I am," she leaned her head back in order to look at his perfect face.

"Do you need me to go with you?"

The pink-haired fairy thought about it for a moment before finally shaking her head.

"I don't think so, Honey. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," she gave him a peck on the lips.

The hunky Latino smiled as he leaned back a little in order to look at this girlfriend in her entirety. He remembered when he and Wanda would snuggle up on the couch in her father's house when they were dating in high school, and he remembered how he had longed to do more than just snuggle. Soon an animalistic feeling began to rise inside him and his eyes began to wander all over her body as he slowly began to lean forward to kiss his girlfriend. Wanda gasped when she saw the look on her beau's face; she remembered all too well what he was thinking about.

"Juandissimo, no," she said firmly, while pushing him back.

The fairy blinked his violet eyes in surprise.

"Why not, mi amor?"

"Well…for one, I am still married to Cosmo…" she averted her pink eyes away from Juandissimo's face.

"But you are going to the court today to fix that problem."

"Yeah, but…there's another thing," Wanda looked at him again. "You know that I don't believe in doing that before marriage. That hasn't changed."

"Wanda, that was many years ago!" cried Juandissimo. "Your values have not changed?"

"Well, no. I mean I didn't make love to Cosmo until our wedding night."

"But times have changed, Wanda. Perhaps it is time to get a new set of values?" the male started tracing his finger up her left arm.

Wanda sat up, anger coursing through her veins.

"What is wrong?" Juandissimo blinked.

"Those values are very important to me. You know that! I explained it all to you the first time we were dating!"

"And I'm not saying there is anything wrong with them," he held up his hands defensively. "However, this is a new day and age. Most have cast those views aside. Besides, you waited once. I don't see why you should wait again."

"Juandissimo, making love is special. It should only be shared between a husband and a wife."

"But you love me, don't you?"

Wanda turned to face him, frowning.

"Of course I do."

"And I love you," he touched his hand to her left cheek. "It takes two people to make love, Wanda. Being in love is what makes it so special. You don't need to be married to do it."

The female sighed, struggling inwardly upon seeing his suave smile.

"You know it is true, mi amor," Juandissimo began kissing Wanda's neck, causing her to moan in delight. "We both know that you want to do it."

Wanda sat relishing the tiny kisses, completely torn on what to do. She truly did believe that making love should only happen between a husband and wife; however, her body was telling her otherwise. She wanted him, and the more he kissed her, the weaker her will became.

"Haven't you ever wondered what it was like to be the bad girl, Wanda?" Juandissimo prodded, whispering softly into her ear. "You've always been good. You've always done what others have expected of you. Don't you just want to do something bad for once?"

He went back to kissing her neck. His words were ringing through her ears. She couldn't do it. She was still married. That alone made it wrong. However, she found herself wanting it. And the thought of doing something she knew she shouldn't be doing did somewhat excite her. Finally her urges won as she turned to Juandissimo and began kissing him feverishly.

* * *

><p>"No!" Cupid yelled.<p>

The god had taken to pacing around his room that morning as he tried to figure out what to do about this Forbidden-Love situation when suddenly he sensed Wanda's feelings, and her struggle to keep her virtues straight – a struggle that one under a Forbidden Love spell shouldn't have been having in the first place. For awhile, the god thought that perhaps Wanda's true thoughts could break through and keep her grounded until he could reverse the spell, but unfortunately he had been wrong; he just sensed that she lost the battle. He couldn't allow this to happen. So long as there was one Arrow left, he would not allow Wanda to make this mistake with Juandissimo, no matter how much the spell made her think she wanted to do it. Without wasting any time, the love god held up his magic wand and transported himself to the male's bedroom.

The occupants of the room hadn't even noticed a new arrival in their midst. They were too busy getting further caught up in the heat of the moment to take notice of anything else. And although it was awkward, Cupid was glad this love-making session hadn't gone very far.

"Ahem," Cupid cleared his throat, startling the couple in the bed.

"Cupid!" Wanda yelped in surprise as she pulled the covers over her barely clothed body.

"What are you doing here?" Juandissimo glared.

"You know why I'm here, Juandissimo," the god folded his arms across his chest.

"What's he talking about?" Wanda looked to her would-be lover.

"Don't worry, Wanda, this is just between your boyfriend and me," said Cupid. "I'd like to have a word with him. Alone, please."

"No," Juandissimo pulled Wanda close to him defensively. "Whatever you have to say to me, you can say in front of Wanda."

"No. I can't. And I'm quite certain that you don't want me to either."

"Um…maybe I should go," Wanda looked timidly up at the Latino. "The moment is kinda…ruined now."

"Well, that is not my fault!" exclaimed Juandissimo.

"She never said it was," Cupid pointed out.

Juandissimo huffed at the other male before turning back to the female.

"Fine. You do have other things to do. We'll continue this later."

Wanda nodded, almost looking ashamed now that Cupid had shown up. She quickly pulled out her wand, poofed on her normal clothes, gave her boyfriend a quick kiss, then left.

"I hope you have a good excuse for barging in on my intimate moment," snapped Juandissimo.

"I was just stopping Wanda from making a decision she would live to regret," Cupid answered nonchalantly.

"Regret? How could she ever regret devoting herself to me?" he motioned toward his well-toned body.

Cupid rolled his eyes.

"Because she's not in love with you."

"Since when?"

"Since forever, Juandissimo!"

"No, she has been in love with me since yesterday," the fairy folded his arms over his bare chest while turning up his nose.

"And even if that were true then don't you think you're moving this a little too fast?" Cupid raised an eyebrow.

"Not at all. I am in love with Wanda, and I have been since the moment I first saw her in high school. I have been waiting to make love to her for nearly ten millennia."

"You don't really believe that, do you?" snorted the god.

"Why wouldn't I? I love her!"

"No, you don't. I've told you that before."

"And I didn't believe you then!"

"I know! Obviously!" the god cried in exasperation. "Juandissimo, I'm begging you. Give me back my last Arrow. Let me put things back the way they should be!"

"This is the way they should be!" Juandissimo countered furiously. "Cosmo never deserved Wanda. He was always just a bumbling idiot with nothing to offer to anyone! I, on the other hand, have looks, I have brains, and I have the means of taking care of Wanda in the manner that she should be accustomed! She will never have to sacrifice anything ever again for that moron!"

"You're only looking at the surface of things. That's always what you have done. With everything. Not just with Wanda and Cosmo."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"All of your relationships have been very shallow. You choose women based on their looks, Juandissimo – who looks good by your side, and who makes you look even better. None of your relationships have been very meaningful. If you were in love with anything, it was with their outer beauty. The closest you came to love was with Wanda, I will give you that one. However, you've never truly loved anyone past their exteriors before."

"How dare you?" Juandissimo glared.

"Juandissimo, I know all about your relationships, remember?" Cupid snapped. "I know your type. You're a ladies' man. You love to woo beautiful women straight to your bed."

"I cannot deny that I have been with many beautiful ladies, but…"

"But nothing," the god held up his index finger. "You only want Wanda because she is the only girl to have ever gotten away from you. She was the only girl to ever be able to resist your charms."

"That is a lie!" barked Juandissimo.

"You wanted to marry her so she would finally sleep with you! You're not truly in love with her! That's why I need my last Arrow!"

"You will have to find it first," Juandissimo spoke darkly. "I do not have it."

Cupid's eyes narrowed to slits.

"Then you'd better direct me to where it is," he seethed.

"I do not think so, Cupid. It is mine now. And so long as that arrow is in my possession, Wanda will remain mine forever."

* * *

><p>Wanda poofed herself directly to the Fairy World Courthouse upon leaving the bedroom she now shared with Juandissimo. Their encounter was still very fresh in her mind, and she couldn't help but want her boyfriend; however guilt kept seeping into her mind at the thought of Cosmo. So in order for her to quell her guilty conscience, she would have to cut loose the one thing that kept nagging at the back of her mind. With a sense of determination, she flew through the building making her way to the back where she found a small room. She let herself inside where she found a single divorce attorney working quietly at his desk. He looked up upon hearing the door creak as it opened.<p>

"Hello, Ma'am," he spoke. "I presume you're here to get a divorce?"

Wanda nodded, feeling a little awkward. Divorces weren't too common in Fairy World, but they weren't unheard of either. It was a big deal for a married, fairy couple to want a divorce.

The curly, teal-haired fairy pulled out some papers and a pen without showing any emotion, as though he did this procedure every day.

"I'll need some information. Your full name please."

"Wanda Venus Cosma," she answered as she sat down across from the fairy.

"Maiden name?"

"Fairywinkle."

"And the name of your husband?"

"Cosmo Julius Cosma."

"Are you currently living together?"

"No."

"How long have the two of you not been getting along?"

"Well…" Wanda hesitated, fidgeting a bit. "It's not that we haven't been getting along. It's just that our relationship changed. He changed. And I fell out of love with him…"

"All right," the attorney eyed her while scribbling her answer onto the form. "And how long have you and your husband been married?"

"9,895 years."

The fairy nearly dropped his pen in shock, looking up at the pink-haired female across the desk.

"Is there a problem?" asked Wanda, worried.

"9,895 years?" the fairy spoke in awe.

"Yes," Wanda nodded slowly.

"A-and when did you decide on procuring this divorce?" the male attempted to put his business-face back on.

"Yesterday," Wanda mumbled a bit; however, the other fairy heard her, his eyes nearly bulging out of his sockets as he stared at her once more.

"Yesterday?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes…" Wanda winced sheepishly.

"Well… Mrs. Cosma, you're all set," the male set his pen down on the desk. "All you and your husband have to do is come in for counseling."

Wanda furrowed her eyebrows quizzically.

"Counseling?"

"Yes. To work out your problems. If they can be worked out and the marriage can be saved, that's great. But if your problems are truly beyond that of reconciliation, then the divorce proceedings will go on as scheduled one week from today.

"And in your case, counseling could be extremely helpful. Typically couples that have been together for as long as the two of you don't get divorced. Sometimes people in your position just need to talk it out, so you two will need to come here for counseling for the next week."

"Is…is that absolutely necessary?" Wanda asked nervously.

"Absolutely. Especially if it can prevent a divorce. And I, personally would hate to see a marriage that has lasted as long as yours to just come to an end, especially since it seems you're going about this rather rashly. Divorce may not be the answer, Mrs. Cosma."

"But…I don't want to see him. I can't see him," Wanda shook her head timidly.

"Well, if you don't, then we can't proceed with the divorce at all. It's really your choice," the attorney spoke pretentiously.

Wanda bit her lip anxiously. She didn't want to see Cosmo again unless absolutely necessary. Seeing him so upset tugged at her heartstrings too much. And she could just tell that if they were in counseling together, Cosmo would keep begging her to come back. But she loved Juandissimo, and she wanted to be with him.

"Fine. Let's do the counseling," she replied, sounding defeated.

The attorney nodded.

"When will this start?"

"Tomorrow. You will both need to be here tomorrow morning."

* * *

><p>"COSMO!" boomed the angry voice of Jorgen Von Strangle, the world's toughest fairy.<p>

An explosion occurred signaling the arrival of the large, drill instructor-like fairy. He appeared in the massive library within Cosmo and Wanda's magical castle in front of a large, red arm chair where Cosmo sat staring at the floor.

"COSMO, YOU BUMBLING IDIOT! YOU LEFT YOUR GODCHILD UNATTENDED IN FAIRY WORLD!"

The smaller fairy said nothing.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Jorgen suddenly stopped and thought about his words. "Never mind, I can guess that you probably weren't thinking anything."

Still, Cosmo did nothing.

"Are you even listening to me? You are responsible for Timmy Turner! I would have thought that even you would know that by now! I had to bring him back here to Earth because his godfather hasn't been listening to his cries and wishes! What is your explanation for shirking in your godparenting duties? And where's Wanda? I wouldn't expect her to do something so irresponsible."

Cosmo finally peeked up at the large fairy timidly. He didn't answer; however, the mention of his wife's name caused a pang of pain to zip through his already broken heart.

"Well? Are you going to answer me?" a vein bulged in Jorgen's temple.

The emerald-haired fairy closed his eyes as a painful expression washed over his features. He bowed his head again, once more ignoring the intimidating fairy before him.

Jorgen was growing impatient, angrier, and slightly confused. When he yelled at someone he expected them to cower in fear, but Cosmo wasn't doing that. The puny fairy's prolonged silence was irritating, even more irritating than when he spoke. Jorgen gritted his teeth angrily.

"What's the matter with you? You're usually an annoying, chattering ball of sunshine mixed with some fear while you're in my presence. It's like you're not even the same fairy. This is no fun if you don't cower when I yell at you!"

Cosmo heaved a heavy sigh. Jorgen huffed. His scare-tactics weren't working. Why weren't they working? Cosmo should be petrified right about now. He should have been bumbling out some hare-brained answer about why he abandoned his godchild, and he should be stuttering in terror as he apologizes and says it won't happen again. This twist somewhat hindered the larger fairy.

Suddenly another poof sounded in the room, causing the muscular fairy to look up.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" boomed Jorgen.

"I have a message," the male fairy dressed in a blue messenger's uniform answered, "for one Cosmo Julius Cosma."

The emerald-haired fairy slowly looked up at the other man with some confusion, tears still glazed over his eyes. Why would anyone be sending him a message? He barely ever got mail, let alone something that required a special delivery.

"Here you are," the courier handed the envelope to Cosmo.

He stared at this delivery man for another second, still confused, before taking the thin envelope in his hands. However, he didn't bother to open it. He just stared down at his name written on the front.

"What…what is this?" Cosmo asked quietly, his voice cracking a little.

"A summons. From the Fairy Court. It appears your wife has filed for divorce."

"No," the distraught male's face contorted to one of pure agony and heartache. "No. No, take it back!"

Cosmo held the letter out toward the messenger.

"I'm sorry, that's not how it works," he shook his head. "You're still required to show up tomorrow morning at nine at the courthouse for a week of counseling."

"C-counseling?"

"Yes. It will be every morning at nine for a week."

"No! No, please!" Cosmo jumped out of the armchair, grabbing the poor messenger by the shirt desperately. "No, you have to call it off! Please! I don't wanna lose Wanda! I can't! You have to do something! Anything! Please!"

"Sorry, but I have no power over any of this. I'm just the messenger boy," he pried Cosmo's vice-like grip from his clothes.

"P-please," Cosmo's lower lip quivered. "Please don't make me do this…"

"I'm not. Your wife is. Nine o' clock tomorrow. Be there."

The messenger held up his magic wand and took his leave. Jorgen stood dumbfounded at what just took place as Cosmo floated in place, taking extremely shaky breaths as he attempted not to cry in front of his superior.

"I had no idea," Jorgen finally spoke, not truly sure what to say.

The smaller fairy squeezed his eyes shut, whimpering a bit.

"You and Wanda…"

"No," Cosmo sniffled.

"Well…um…" the large fairy stumbled a bit before deciding to get back on track. "Despite what is going on, you still have responsibilities! You are a godparent! You are to look after Timmy Turner at all times! And no matter what is going on in your personal life, you have to adhere to Da Rules! So you are not completely off the hook! SO DON'T LET ME CATCH YOU SLACKING OFF AGAIN! Now, if you don't mind, I need to have a little chat with Wanda about her godparenting responsibilities as well!"

He then banged the base of his massive wand on the ground and left with another explosion. Cosmo didn't notice. He wasn't paying attention to anything the other male had said. He merely sank down onto the floor, his shoulders slumped, the summons still in his hand. He couldn't believe it. Wanda was serious. But why? What did he do? What didn't he do? His heart ached so much. Another fat tear fell down the fairy's cheek as he bowed his head. Things were just fine the other night. Why was Wanda doing this?


	11. Epiphanies and Counseling Sessions

**DGG: Oh my gosh, you guys, even I'm frustrated w/ me! . I'll tell you my lame story for not posting for what feels like nine billion years. **

**First off, I had to completely re-write this chapter, start from scratch, all that good stuff. Wouldn't you know it, that I originally had Cosmo and Wanda's counseling session in this chapter, then I took it out b/c I felt it was making the story too drabbly, yes, drabbly. However, one of my lovely reviewers happened to mention something about them being in counseling and I realized it really did need to be in here, so I had to re-write an entire session.**

**Second, I had no idea how to do it. Writer's block. **

**Third, I turned into a lazy-face. It's nearing the end of the summer, and I just don't feel like doing anything. Plus I just can't concentrate. I swear I have some form of A.D.D. or something...I'm so easily distracted it's not funny. **

**So this chapter...I have finally gotten it so it's satisfactory. It's not my favorite chapter, but what can I say? It's moving the story along. I'll try and be better. Please feel free to punch me in the face in a review, as I clearly deserve it. Woo. Enough of my ramblings. Here is chapter eleven (finally).**

* * *

><p>"Hello, Cosmo, Wanda," spoke a very prominent-looking female fairy the next morning. Her navy blue hair was in a neat perm, and she wore a white business suit," I'm Mrs. Glimmerwing, and I'll be your counselor for the next week."<p>

"Hi," Wanda smiled weakly as she shook her hand politely.

However, when the counselor extended her hand to Cosmo, he did not accept it. Instead he just stared at it as he attempted to hold back tears.

"Well," Mrs. Glimmerwing withdrew her hand after an awkward amount of time and sat down behind her desk, "let's get started," she motioned for them to sit as well. "I know this is an uncomfortable time; however, we need to work through this. So let's just jump right into it. What exactly led the two of you here today?"

"A m-messenger," Cosmo whimpered as he bowed his head.

Wanda shook her head as she rolled her eyes.

"I fell out of love with him," she spoke bluntly.

"Why?"

"What?" the pink-haired female jumped in surprise as though the question were something unheard of and bizarre.

"Why exactly did you fall out of love with Cosmo?" the blue-haired fairy prodded.

"I…he…because," Wanda stammered. Why did she fall out of love with him? She knew she no longer loved him, but she never truly stopped to think about why that was. The female thought about this for a few seconds before a multitude of memories unlocked in her mind. Her features fell as the reason rang out clearly inside her head. "Because he stopped loving me."

The male gasped, his eyes bulging as he whipped his head to the right to gawk at his wife.

"That's not true!" he cried. "I never stopped loving you!"

"That's a lie," Wanda spoke bitterly as she kept staring at the counselor. She was still afraid of looking at Cosmo. She really didn't want to break down by seeing his heartbroken face.

"H-how can y-you s-say that?"

"Because of how you treated me!" Wanda closed her eyes, though her words were still angry. "There wasn't even an ounce of love in anything you did or said! Do you really not remember, Cosmo? Did we not have a huge fight about it?"

The male looked as though he were about to retort; however, he stopped, instead casting his eyes toward the ground. He did remember that fight. He never liked thinking about it, but unfortunately it always lurked in the back of his mind.

That fight was horrible. It wasn't that long ago actually. Wanda had eventually had enough of Cosmo constantly putting her down and she finally called him out on it. Cosmo had felt so horrible. He hadn't realized he had been hurting her. Hurting Wanda was the very last thing he ever wanted to do; he loved her. She was the only person to ever notice him, to ever love him, and he hated himself for making her feel so terrible.

"What fight was this?" Mrs. Glimmerwing asked, breaking into the male's thoughts.

"Cosmo had gotten into a nasty habit of insulting me at every turn. He'd call me fat, he'd tell me I was a nag, he'd even insult our very marriage! He acted unhappy and even said that I trapped him into it! I became more and more depressed, but he'd just keep stabbing my heart repeatedly! I finally told him I'd had enough!"

"But…but we were doing better," Cosmo's lower lip quivered as he looked up at the counselor, then to Wanda. "We were doing better."

"If we were truly doing better, then we wouldn't be here right now!" Wanda huffed while folding her arms over her chest, still not daring to look in Cosmo's direction.

"But…but we were better. You…you said you'd let me know if I ever started being mean like that again! And…and you never said…"

"Cosmo!" Wanda interrupted. "Maybe you weren't being as bad as you used to be, but it didn't matter. I still wasn't happy. You killed the love I used to have for you! I thought maybe it could come back, but it hasn't!"

"But I love you!" Cosmo protested.

"There's no conceivable way you could love me, Cosmo! How could you drool over every other woman you saw while I was right next to you, but still be in love with me? How could you call me a fat, ugly, boring, buzz-kill, nag and be in love with me?" at this Wanda's voice cracked a little and she closed her eyes in a feeble attempt to prevent a small trail of tears from trickling down her face. "It was clear to me that the man I married had changed."

The male took in a shaky breath as he watched a few tears stray out from underneath Wanda's eyelids. He was speechless.

"I mean, he used to call me beautiful," Wanda continued. "He'd say it every day, but eventually that compliment came fewer and fewer times. I mean, that's to be expected when you've been married for awhile, but he certainly wasn't insulting me at that point. The insults didn't start until more recently, and because of them I would find myself staring into my vanity or the bathroom mirror just wondering when I became so unattractive to my husband."

"You…you did?" Cosmo blinked, his voice beginning to crack now.

Wanda nodded slowly while attempting not to burst into hysteric sobs.

"But…but I never thought you were unattractive…"

Wanda scoffed.

"I always thought you were beautiful. I mean…look at these two pictures," Cosmo pulled two Polaroids from his pants pocket and held them out toward Wanda. "I think you look really pretty in these pictures. It's why I keep them with me."

Wanda glanced at the photos; however, rather than be flattered, her face contorted to one of more pain.

"How do I look beautiful in either one of those? Are you really that blind? Or does my pain make you happy? Does seeing me upset right now make you happy too?" she sobbed.

"What?" Cosmo squeaked.

"You can't be that oblivious, Cosmo!" Wanda cried.

"What are you talking about?"

Wanda suddenly snatched the pictures out of Cosmo's hand and slammed them down on their counselor's desk.

"What do you see when you look at those two photos?"

Mrs. Glimmerwing picked up the pictures and studied them for a moment before placing them back down on her desk.

"I see someone who looks very sad and a little lonely."

"What?" gasped Cosmo as he snatched the pictures back off the desk to look at them for himself. "I don't understand…"

"Look at them!" shrieked Wanda.

The male fairy shrank a bit at the rage in his wife's voice, but did as she commanded, afraid of what could happen if he didn't. He gulped as he stared at the two colorful pieces of paper once more. One he had snapped of Wanda while she was sitting on Timmy's bed staring out the window. The other one was taken a few moments later. It was supposed to be of both of them, but Cosmo had accidentally cut most of him out of the picture so it was mainly Wanda in the shot. He studied each one intently, cocking his head to the side slightly. His eyes flitted back and forth between each picture, but he still couldn't see why Wanda was so upset by them. All Cosmo saw was Wanda and how beautiful she looked.

After a few moments Cosmos lifted his head up in order to look at his wife. His stomach twisted itself into painful knots at the sight of her. She just looked so depressed and broken as she attempted to speak with their counselor, and suddenly it struck him like a baseball bat to the head. Cosmo's jaw dropped and his eyes bulged as he looked from his wife to the pictures in his hands. She looked the same way in the pictures. She may not have looked downright depressed in the photos, but she certainly wasn't happy.

Wanda looked so lonely in the photo where she was staring out Timmy's window. It seemed so evident now! She had a frown on her face and looked as though she were deep in thought, her eyes were distant with a hint of tears glazing over them, and her shoulders weren't set confidently as they normally were; instead they were slumped over, showing that something was wrong. The other photo didn't look much better. She was leaning against Cosmo's shoulder; however, her eyes were still distant with sadness swimming inside them, and her smile wasn't even half-hearted. It was forced and distressed.

Cosmo shook his head slowly, feeling as though all this had to be a lie. He knew he wasn't the brightest star in the sky, but how could he have just so blatantly overlooked Wanda's problems? She was clearly upset, yet he never even saw it. He supposed that's why he and Wanda had that huge fight in the first place. But afterward, he slowly realized that Wanda hadn't truly been herself for a few months, so why couldn't he see the pain and heartbreak in these photos? What was wrong with him?

"That was one of the worst times of my life," Wanda squeaked through her tears, causing Cosmo to look at her again, "and he wanted to commemorate it with those two pictures!"

He gasped.

"No. No!" Cosmo stared desperately at the female across the desk. "No, that's not what I wanted to do! I…I didn't know she was…I just…I…"

"Oh, really?" Wanda interrupted, causing Cosmo to turn back to her. "You certainly didn't care about me that day! Or the days before and since then, for that matter!"

"That's not true!"

"It most certainly is true!"

"Well, what about the other night?" Cosmo countered. "We made love the other night! We made love the night before you decided you loved someone else and decided to leave! What about that night? I wouldn't have made love to you if I didn't love you!"

"That's about the only time you love me!" Wanda shrieked while placing her head in her hands.

"Wh-what's that supposed to mean?"

"I think you understand perfectly what it means!"

"Hold on, hold on," Mrs. Glimmerwing interrupted. "Let's back up a second. You made love the other night?"

"Yeah, so?" Wanda asked as she lifted her tear-streaked face.

"You specifically or just Cosmo?"

"Why?"

"Well, I'm not Cupid or anything, but I would suspect that you would have had to have been in love to make love with your husband," the female pointed out.

"Who said I was?" Wanda retorted. "It was a mistake! I shouldn't have done it! I was in love with Juandissimo. Who's to say I wasn't thinking about him the entire time?"

"I was merely asking a question. It just seems rather odd to me. If you had been making love, then why would you just suddenly want to leave him?"

"It wasn't sudden, not on my part at least. I…I had thought about it before…" Wanda looked to her right sheepishly.

"Cosmo mentioned something earlier about things smoothing out between the two of you. Why leave if they were improving?"

"I…I don't know!" Wanda cried, clearly flustered. "My heart just wasn't in it this time! My ex-boyfriend always complimented me and wanted to prove he still loved me. I liked feeling wanted. I'd rather be with someone who appreciates me. Is that so wrong?"

"Of course not. I'm just trying to find the root of your marital problems, Wanda…"

"Cosmo's the root of our marital problems!" she exclaimed.

The male fairy wasn't paying any sort of attention to the two females, despite the fact that Wanda was practically yelling. He had stopped listening a few moments back when the counselor said something about Cupid. Cupid! He could fix this, couldn't he? He was the man in charge of any and all things love, right? Maybe Cupid could make Wanda love him again? A small smile crept onto his face at the thought. He would go ask Cupid! He would be sure to help!

Suddenly, he bolted straight up into the air, causing Mrs. Glimmerwing, and even Wanda, to stare at him.

"Cosmo, what are you doing?" asked the professional fairy.

"It was nice meeting you!" Cosmo proclaimed with a cheery smile, his spirits clearly lifted. "But I've got something to do!"

"What?" Wanda blinked. "Cosmo this…this session isn't even over yet…"

"I gotta go! I've got something to do! I have to go right now!" the green fairy zipped toward the office door.

"Cosmo, what could you possibly have to do?" Wanda called; however, her husband did not answer. Instead he left the two females in a dazed and confused sort of stupor.

However, rather than being angry, Cosmo's absence relieved Wanda a bit. It took all her willpower not to look at him, and just hearing his heartbroken words and cries was torture to her ears. The only thing that was able to stop her from hopping over and taking him into her arms was the thought of Juandissimo. Somehow, keeping him at the forefront of her mind kept her grounded a little more. Well, thinking of him kept her grounded until Cosmo began getting too upset. Luckily for her, her old memories helped keep her in her own chair for the remainder of the session. Those painful, painful memories she always hated to remember, but they were the reason she no longer wanted to be with Cosmo…

* * *

><p>"No, Wanda. That's what the Arrows are forcing you to think. Don't let this spell win," Cupid spoke aloud from his room.<p>

He knew quite well that today was Cosmo and Wanda's first counseling session, and he wanted to know exactly what Wanda's thinking on this situation was…or rather, what her thinking was being forced to be. Luckily for him, being the god of love afforded him many abilities. One of them was being able to sense distress and tension in a relationship. As long as the problems were love-related, then he could sense it, and he would know what was wrong. Therefore, if he chose to do so, he could hone in on a specific relationship, and focus in on one or both significant others to find out their thinking and feelings about what was happening in the relationship. This was what he chose to do today, choosing to focus mainly on Wanda. He wanted to know exactly how the Arrow's spell was affecting her mind, and what it was making her feel.

The Arrow was actually feeding off actual feelings Wanda had felt before her and Cosmo's big fight. Cupid knew all about the distress Wanda felt from Cosmo's "jokes," and he knew quite well that she had thought that perhaps her husband only loved her in the bedroom, and he also knew that she had, very briefly, thought about leaving Cosmo. She clearly did not, instead finally deciding to ask Cosmo why he was being so cruel. She never truly received an answer to that question, as Cosmo didn't actually know he was doing anything wrong; however, Wanda soon made him see the damage he was doing to their relationship. And after that he did decide to try harder for her, and things had been getting better. But that's where the Arrows began twisting her mind, making her believe that she had fallen completely out of love with him, and had wanted Juandissimo instead.

"Come on, Wanda," Cupid mumbled to himself as he placed his hand to his temple. "You still have faint feelings for Cosmo, I can just barely sense them. Come on. Don't let the spell completely overtake your mind."

"Sir," one of the cherubs knocked on the bedroom door before opening it.

"I told you that I didn't want to be disturbed today," the god answered with slight annoyance in his voice.

"I know, Sir, but I think you'll want to come down here."

"Why?"

"Sir, it's…"

"Cupid!"

Cosmo burst into the room, interrupting the cherub. Cupid's eyes widened and his spine stiffened at the sight of the fairy. He certainly hadn't expected Cosmo to show up. Actually he had been afraid Cosmo would show up.

"I'm sorry, Sir. We were trying to make him stay downstairs…"

"It's fine," the pink male held up his hand, not taking his eyes off Cosmo. "You can leave. I do need to speak with Cosmo."

The cherub nodded before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

"Well…" Cupid began; however, he was interrupted by the eager fairy.

"Cupid, I…I had an idea!"

The god blinked in surprise; even he knew that Cosmo had a hard time coming by those.

"And what idea might that be?" he asked slowly, arching an eyebrow.

"I…well…" Cosmo's excitement faltered, his frown returning. "Wanda wants…she sent me…we're g-getting…"

"I know," Cupid nodded sympathetically.

"Well, and…and we were in this counseling thing today and the lady said something about you."

"Me?" Cupid blinked in surprise.

"Yeah!" Cosmo's excitement returned full-force. "And that reminded me that you make people fall in love!"

"That I do…"

"And I thought that maybe you could make Wanda fall back in love with me! Cuz that's what you do!"

"Oh," the god averted his blue eyes briefly toward the floor. "Well, actually…"

"What?" Cosmo's excited countenance fell once again and changed into one of worry. He recognized that tone. "You…you can make her love me again...can't you?"

"That's what I want to talk about," Cupid took in a solemn breath. "I…I can't exactly do that."

"What? But…that's your job. You have arrows! You can make her fall back in love with me!"

"Under normal circumstances, yes," Cupid held up his hands in an attempt to quiet the fairy.

"Wh-what are y-you saying? Th-that you c-can't help m-me?" Cosmo's lip quivered.

"That's what I need to talk to you about…"

"But…but y-you're the fairy of love, right? You…you can make anyone fall in love! You can make her fall…" Cosmo stopped, a look of horror and realization coming over his features. Epiphanies didn't happen often for Cosmo; however, this one hit him like a train. "You make people fall in love…" he spoke quietly.

"Cosmo…" the diapered male inched closer to the fairy.

"Then…that means that…you made Wanda fall in love with Juandissimo!"

"What? No! No, no, no, no! Cosmo, listen to me," Cupid held his hands up defensively.

"You took her away from me!" Cosmo raised his voice, his tears replaced by anger for the time being.

"I didn't take her away from you, Cosmo. Just calm down!" the pink male attempted to place a hand on the fairy's shoulder.

"No!" Cosmo swatted Cupid's hand away. "I want my Wanda back!"

"I know you do, but…!"

"Why? Why did you take her from me?" the fairy demanded.

"Cosmo, I didn't! Listen to me for a moment! Juandissimo…"

"And why did it have to be with him?"

"Cosmo, I didn't make her fall in…"

"No!" Cosmo screamed while running his fingers through his messy hair. After a moment he threw his arms back down to his sides in frustration, then pointed toward the doorway. "Get out!"

"What?" the god blinked.

"I don't want you here!"

"But, Cosmo…this is my house…"

"I don't care!"

"Cosmo, hold on," Cupid held out his hands calmly. "Let me explain."

"Is that why you can't help? Because you made her love him in the first place?" a hot stream of tears began rolling down Cosmo's cheeks.

"No! Cosmo, listen!" Cupid cried desperately. "Juandissimo made her fall…"

"I don't wanna hear!" the male's voice cracked as he covered his ears.

"Look I just need to tell you…" Cupid attempted to pull Cosmo's hands away.

"I don't care what you wanna tell me!" this distraught male pushed away the god.

"Well you should!" the diapered male cried frantically. "Cosmo, Wanda doesn't…"

"STOP!"

Cupid hovered in place for a few moments just staring at the green-haired male. Cosmo was clearly furious, and he had every right to be without knowing the full story. The fairy's face was a mixture of hurt and sadness as the tears fell down in torrents. Finally, Cupid sighed. It was evident that he couldn't get through to Cosmo right now.

"Fine. You don't have to listen," Cupid spoke in defeat.

Cosmo held up his wand.

"But you should know that I'm trying to fix this!" he cried as Cosmo transported away.

Cupid frowned, feeling Cosmo's heartbreak. He hated this. But with Cosmo in the mood he was in, he just wasn't willing to listen. For now, the god just had to wait for Cosmo to cool down, and hope that he heard what he'd said right before he left. Cupid groaned as he hovered to his bed and sat down. He needed to fix this, and he had to do it quickly. Cosmo was completely falling apart, and Wanda was a confused wreck. He needed that last Forbidden Love Arrow, but as long as Juandissimo had it hidden, there was nothing he could do.


	12. Fighting

**DGG: I have returned. I'm getting lazy w/ everything lately...WHAT IS WRONG W/ ME? I feel like I need to pull a Dobby and go iron my hands as punishment or something...only not really. Metaphorically? Sure. Let's go w/ that. But yes, I'm here. And my main concern w/ this chapter is Blonda's personality. I'm hoping I got her the way I want her to be portrayed...I either nailed it or I just fell short, but I don't know. Darn that fairy! **

* * *

><p>Blonda sat alone in her dressing room staring glumly into her mirror. Currently the actress was dressed in her white nurse's uniform for her role as Nurse Blonda on the hit, Fairy World soap opera <span>All My Biceps.<span> She sighed, knowing she should be going over some of her lines before going out on set, but she just didn't care. _She didn't care!_ Acting was her life! It was her passion! It was the only thing she had ever truly cared about, so why didn't she care about it now? Nothing had ever clouded her mind like this before. If something had bothered her, she usually used that to fuel the passion behind her acting, but this time it was different. This time she was too depressed to care about her acting at all. And this wasn't the first time this week she had felt this way; her acting had been suffering a lot lately due to her apathy. So much so that she knew it definitely killed her chances at even getting nominated for a Zappy this year, but even that wasn't bothering her – well, it wasn't bothering her much. However, what was bothering her was the knowledge that Juandissimo had finally obtained her sister's heart. Blonda furrowed her eyebrows at that thought. If she had just listened to that Forbidden Love Arrow a few days ago, then none of this would be happening right now!

When Juandissimo handed it to her, it had, in fact, showed her what she wanted as well as how to obtain it, but the surge of power it had given her frightened her. It felt too dark to be love. And she was quite certain that she knew what love felt like, and that was not it. In fact, if she wanted to describe the feeling those black arrows had given her, she would have said it was similar to the feeling a horror movie gave to its viewers. It was spine-tingling, it was cold, it was…evil? Maybe not evil, but definitely not good.

However, as more time passed, she was starting to wonder if maybe she should have just listened to the Arrows. He had been right in front of her, after all. All she had to do was pick up the Arrow and throw it at him. It was as simple as that. Fear had paralyzed her at the time – fear and a sense of apprehension. Those Arrows, however dark and powerful they might be, certainly made this situation very serious, and if the legends about them were true, then Wanda would love Juandissimo forever. So where did that leave her? And what did her sister have that she did not? Blonda certainly had more in life than Wanda did and probably ever would! So why was he so attracted to her? These Arrows changed the entire situation. This time if Juandissimo succeeded, he would be gone forever. Then what would she do?

She sighed again, placing her head in her hands as a sexy figure suddenly poofed into her room. Seeing his reflection in the mirror instantly caused her to brighten. Her previous thoughts were forgotten at the sight of him – an effect he always seemed to have on her – and without much delay, the actress turned around in her swiveling stool to face him.

"Juandissimo!" she smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Wanda is at her first counseling session with Cosmo this morning, so I figured that now would be a good time to update you on the situation," the male sat down on the white couch in the room.

"Oh," Blonda's smile faltered, the current situation coming back to her now. "S-sure."

"It is wonderful, Blonda!" he smiled blissfully. "Cosmo is falling apart without her around! Wanda is completely devoted to me. It is amazing."

"That's…great," she forced a smile.

"Indeed it is."

"So why are Wanda and Cosmo in counseling?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Ah. Yes. She filed for divorce yesterday, and by this time next week she will be free of that idiot forever. But in the following week, they must go through counseling together. And that, Blonda is what worries me."

The knot in her stomach loosened slightly at the mention of his last sentence.

"Why?" she asked hungrily, desperately wanting to hear the answer.

"It is strange," Juandissimo furrowed his eyebrows. "She still seems to care about him, Blonda."

"She still cares about him?" the actress frowned in confusion, though on the inside she felt slightly more relieved. "But I thought Forbidden Love Arrows ensured someone's absolute devotion to you. How could she still care about him?"

"I do not know, but every time she…" Juandissimo stopped, letting Blonda's words sink in. "Wait…what?"

"A Forbidden Love Arrow," Blonda enunciated each syllable. "Those were the arrows you found."

"What? Pero that is impossible! Those arrows are only legend!"

"No, they're not. They're real, Juandissimo. I heard it from Cupid, himself. The arrows you stole are ones of legend."

The male was utterly stunned. Forbidden Love Arrows were actually real? All the stories they had heard while growing up about the most powerful love arrows in the universe were true? This fact caused a wide smile to grow on the handsome male's face.

"They're…so that's why Cupid is so determined to get the last Arrow back! He is desperate to have the most powerful love arrow back in his arsenal!" he cried; however, his smile dissipated at his next thought. "But then, you are right. If the legends about those Arrows are true then they should only make her care and think about me. She shouldn't be thinking about Cosmo at all, let alone be feeling bad for him! I mean, even the Arrows, themselves told me that she should only have feelings for me!"

"Well, I don't know what to tell you, Juandissimo," the actress shrugged, then grimaced at her next question, dreading the answer. "So…when's the wedding?"

Juandissimo blinked, smiling again at the question.

"I do not know yet. But I plan on finding out soon, Blonda," he pulled a tiny box out of his pocket for the female to see.

"Oh," she looked down at the floor.

"But you are serious?" he continued in awe. "The arrows I found were really the Forbidden Love Arrows?"

Suddenly the blonde fairy felt a rage boiling up inside her. She was clearly distraught, and the only things on his mind were those stupid Arrows? He should be asking her what was wrong. Sure her foolish pride would never allow her to actually tell him how she was feeling, but he should still be inquiring! She lifted her head only to find Juandissimo staring proudly at the black-velvet ring box in his hand. She couldn't take it anymore. She was done with this entire plan, and she was certainly tired of hearing the man she secretly pined for express his love for another.

"Yes!" she shouted in aggravation. "It's not that big of a deal, Juandissimo, so let's stop talking about it!"

Juandissimo frowned, staring at her quizzically as he put the ring back in his pocket.

"It is a very big deal, Blonda! I thought that the tale of the Forbidden Love Arrows was nothing more than a bedtime story…"

"Yeah, just like the rest of the universe!" Blonda interrupted.

"But now that I know that I actually found them," he continued, returning to his awestruck state, "I just cannot believe it. Wanda really will be mine forever! Those Arrows truly do ensure her complete and utter devotion to me. She will never want to leave me! This is amazing, Blonda! I have in my possession the most powerful love arrow known to man!"

"No! That's enough!" Blonda screeched, causing Juandissimo to jump.

"What?" he blinked.

"I have heard enough about your stupid Arrows and my stupid sister. I really don't care!" the actress moved her arms in emphasis.

"Blonda, you helped me with this plan!" Juandissimo reminded her. "You're a reason why your sister is mine right now!"

"Yeah, and I'm really starting to regret it!" she turned away, folding her arms across her chest.

"What is that supposed to me?" the male snapped back.

"It means you dragged me into this!" she looked back.

"What?" he spat in offense.

"And now I've been banned from Cupid's parties!" the actress cried dramatically. "His parties are huge, Juandissimo, and now I can't be a part of them! This is torture for me!"

"Blonda, I did not drag you into this! You wanted to help me with this plan, remember? You offered to help!" the buff male pointed out. "But…why would you be banned from Cupid's?"

"Because I seduced him so you could take his arrows!"

"Well…how did he find out?"

"He figured it out!" the actress spat venomously. "All I'm saying is that you need to think about what you're doing!"

Juandissimo's eyes widened in shock.

"You want me to re-think my decision? Blonda, are you loca? Has Cupid gotten to you too?"

"No!"

"Are you saying that you actually want Cosmo to be your brother-in-law?"

"Well…no. But I never see him. I don't associate with my sister, so I don't see why I should care!"

"Why are you suddenly against this plan? Is it just because I have put a dent in your social life?" Juandissimo asked incredulously.

Blonda hesitated, "…Yes! Now get out!"

"Fine," the male fairy hopped off the couch and hovered in the air. "But I hope you realize that I'm not giving Wanda up! She and Cosmo will get divorced, and when that happens we will get married!"

"Fine! But don't expect me to go to your wedding!"

"You will not be invited."

"I hope those Forbidden Love Arrows are defective. And by the way you say Wanda is acting, it sure seems like they are," the blonde hissed.

"They are not defective! She is still devoted to me despite her still feeling compassion for the green twit. All that matters is that at the end of the day, she wants to lie with me," the buff male smirked.

"Get out, Juandissimo! I never want you back here again!" Blonda pointed toward the door.

"Are you serious?" Juandissimo gawked, his anger subsiding slightly. "You are angry at me for getting you kicked off of Cupid's party list?"

"Why do you care, Juandissimo? You don't seem to care about me!" Blonda seethed while folding her arms across her chest once more. "You just want Wanda. Wanda, Wanda, Wanda! That's all you come here to talk about! I'm tired of it!"

"You are my oldest friend, Blonda! I care about you!" the male argued.

"No. You care about Wanda. Now you have her, so there's no need to come here and bother me anymore. So get out and never come back!"

"Fine. I will go. And so long as I have the last Forbidden Love Arrow in my possession, there is nothing anyone can do to reverse the spell. Wanda will be mine forever, Blonda."

The blonde glared at the male across the room until he held up his wand and poofed himself out of the dressing room. Her expression stayed cold for a moment as she continued to stare at the dent in the couch where he had so recently been sitting until her face finally contorted to one of sadness. Tears suddenly ran down her cheeks as she placed her head in her hands. What had she done?

* * *

><p>Juandissimo was thoroughly upset when he returned home. He couldn't believe it! How could Blonda be doubting their plan? Had Cupid gotten to her? Was he amassing a small army of people to talk him out of this? And how could she just up and kick him out of her life just because she was no longer invited to a swanky party anymore? It's not like she wasn't invited to parties all the time! She would get over it! He sat down on the couch and huffed in irritation. What was the matter with Blonda? She was all for him getting the arrows and making Wanda his, but now she seemed upset that he had succeeded, that they had succeeded. He was so confused. Why was his long-time friend acting so strangely?<p>

However, he wasn't able to dwell on the question for long because not long after he arrived back home, Wanda soon appeared looking very stressed out.

"Wanda!" he cried in both happiness and alarm. "What happened? Are you all right?"

"Yeah," she floated over and sat down beside him on the couch, leaning her head against his right shoulder. "It's just that I was completely right about how that session would go. Cosmo still couldn't understand why I was leaving him. I don't get how he could be so blind to how he was treating me, Juandissimo. I even started crying at the thought of those old memories. And Cosmo's still extremely upset…"

Juandissimo smirked to himself, while leaning his head against Wanda's.

"What can I say, mi amor? He just isn't bright enough to realize the situation."

"I guess. But the whole ordeal just stressed me out. I can't believe we have to go through the same thing for the rest of the week. We're not going to make any progress. The same thing that happened today is just going to keep repeating itself. I wish the counselor could see that."

"Sounds like you need to get your mind off things," Juandissimo smiled while lifting his head.

"I just want to forget about today," Wanda groaned while nuzzling his shoulder.

"I have an idea, mi amor. Why don't you and I go out and do something special tonight? I can take you out to dinner."

Wanda looked up at her boyfriend and smiled.

"That sounds lovely," she kissed him.

* * *

><p>That night could not come soon enough for the couple. Juandissimo had taken Wanda out shopping that day to buy a new outfit for their date. She had finally bought a shimmering yellow, sleeveless dress. It was a bit shorter than what she was used to wearing – it stopped just above her knee – but Juandissimo seemed to think it looked great on her, so she decided to get it. He treated her to an afternoon at the spa to help relieve some of the stress from being with Cosmo earlier, and after that the couple returned home where they readied themselves for the evening.<p>

Wanda, of course, wore her new dress along with a new pair of pearl earrings that Juandissimo had also bought her. Juandissimo gussied himself up as well. He wore a nice, white dress shirt that, like all his shirts, showed off his rippling muscles. He wore a purple cummerbund around his waist as well as a black bowtie around his neck. He smiled as he admired his reflection in the mirror. He had made reservations to take Wanda to The Pointy Crown to eat, and when six o' clock rolled around, he poofed the two of them there.

The couple had a wonderful time. They spent the evening talking with one another about the future, and Juandissimo was extremely pleased to notice that Wanda didn't mention Cosmo once. She spoke only of her love for him, and how they would soon be happy together. After dinner was over, the two sat gazing into one another's eyes from across the table. Tonight was perfect. Well, almost perfect.

Juandissimo smiled coyly. "You look muy bonita tonight."

"Thank-you," Wanda blushed.

"Your beauty is ravishing me. So much, in fact, that I feel the overwhelming need to ask you this question."

Wanda blinked at the man across from her in surprise as he pulled out a tiny box from his pocket and opened it.

"Wanda, will you marry me?"

"I…I…Juandissimo, I don't…I don't know what to say," she stuttered.

"Say 'yes,'" he urged, smiling warmly as he held the ring out closer to her.

"But, Juandissimo, I'm not even divorced yet."

"Ah, but you will be soon."

"Juandissimo, I…"

"Wanda, por favor. You love me, sí?"

"Yes, of course."

"Then you should accept my wedding proposal."

She stared at the ring for awhile before looking back into her boyfriend's violet eyes.

"But isn't this moving a little fast?"

"You can't stop love, mi amor."

"I still don't know," Wanda cast her eyes down at the white tablecloth.

"Wanda," he chuckled warmly, "we will only be engaged, and once you sign the divorce papers in a week we will be able to move on and plan our wedding! Besides I think you deserve something better than a pen cap."

Wanda moved her eyes to look at the chewed pen cap that she still wore on her left ring finger, then back up at Juandissimo.

"So? What do you say?"

Wanda remained silent, thinking about her decision carefully before a large smile crept onto her face.

"Of course I'll marry you, Juandissimo."

"Wonderful!" exclaimed the male as he plucked the ring out of the box.

He then took her current wedding "ring" off, snapped it in two, and tossed it on the ground – Wanda flinched slightly at the action but said nothing. Once the offending ring was gone, Juandissimo then placed his engagement ring onto Wanda's finger.

"Oh, Juandissimo, it's beautiful," she smiled while admiring it.

"I had that ring custom made just for you back in high school."

"What?" she blinked.

"When I proposed to you way back in high school that was the ring I was going to give to you."

"You kept it all this time?" she gawked at him.

"Yes," the male smiled. "A silver band with a giant pink diamond on it just for you. I feel you deserve a ring as beautiful as you."

"I can't believe you kept it."

"I knew you would once again be mine one day," he took her left hand and kissed it.

"Oh, Juandissimo," Wanda batted her eyes.

Once Juandissimo lips departed from the skin, Wanda pulled her hand back. The male smiled once more as the two leaned over the table and kissed one another.

"What do you say we continue our evening at home?" asked Juandissimo suavely once the kiss was broken.

"I'd love to," Wanda smiled.

"You go ahead. I'll pay for dinner."

Wanda nodded and left as Juandissimo went up front and paid. He was just about to poof himself back to his home when he was suddenly transported elsewhere. He looked around in confusion, but soon recognized the large foyer he was floating in.

"What do you want now, Cupid?" he huffed.

"I sensed that Wanda wanted to make love, and thus I summoned you here," the god answered haughtily.

"Are you still trying to make sure that I do not touch her?"

"That's exactly what I'm trying to do."

"You cannot stop the love Wanda and I share!"

"But that's just it, Juandissimo, you don't share any!" Cupid shook his head.

"Of course we do," Juandissimo spoke in offense. "I love her, and thanks to your Forbidden Love Arrow, she loves me back."

All the air left the god's lungs.

"You…you know it's a…"

"Yes. Blonda told me. I had no idea they actually existed," Juandissimo smirked. "But thanks to that Arrow, she loves me!"

"No," Cupid shook his head while regaining his composure. "No, that's not true at all. You may care about Wanda, but you don't love her. And the magic of a Forbidden Love Arrow does not make her love you either."

"What are you talking about?" the raven-haired male snorted.

"What have the legends said about those Arrows?" Cupid spoke more sternly.

"That they ensure to you the eternal devotion of whoever you want."

"It may seem that way, but it isn't true. Forbidden Love Arrows are not true love. They're more like lust. But they completely mask their target's true feelings. Deep down she still loves Cosmo."

"How is that even possible?"

"It was just the way they were designed. Now please, Juandissimo, give me back my last Arrow."

"I don't think so. Wanda is finally mine. I'm not going to give her up."

"Wanda isn't supposed to be yours! You have absolutely no idea what you've just done!"

"So why don't you enlighten me?"

"For one, Cosmo is a wreck."

"Why should I care about Cosmo?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really have no compassion for others?" Cupid furrowed his eyebrows.

"The only kind of passion I have is for my Wanda! And I must get back to her and give her an entire night filled with passion!" Juandissimo turned to leave.

"See? That's all you care about! The only thing on your mind is having sex!"

The larger male stopped, turning back to face Cupid.

"How could you say that?"

"Because it's true! The girlfriends you had before Wanda – and many girls after her –gave themselves up to you, but Wanda refused to do so."

"And I respected that!"

"You don't seem to respect it now," the god pointed out.

"She wants to this time around."

"No, she doesn't. Not really anyway. Again, she only thinks she wants to. If she wasn't under that spell, she wouldn't even consider it."

"That doesn't matter. All that matters is that Wanda is waiting for me back at home."

"Wait, Juandissimo. You don't know what you've done. There's a reason I made those arrows forbidden."

"You mean that you actually used to use Forbidden Love Arrows?" Juandissimo blinked.

"They used to be the only love arrow! They've been around since before I was born. I watched as my mother threw Arrows at humans, but she would do so carelessly. She would break up perfectly happy relationships and not think anything about it. In fact, she would sometimes break up couples just for fun! She was amused at the pain the Arrows caused. I watched the devastating effects of those Arrows day in and day out, and I came to eventually realize that they weren't true love. And I also came to learn that if some wished to use them maliciously, like you did, the Arrows seem to adhere to that. They will use their powers to allow the thrower the ultimate satisfaction by somehow telling them when the perfect time to strike is in order to cause as much damage as possible. So I had new arrows created – the ones that I use now. Unfortunately, when I tried to fix things with them, I found that my new love arrows couldn't penetrate the magic of a Forbidden Love Arrow, hence why I haven't been able to fix the problem you caused. I need that other Arrow back!"

* * *

><p>While thinking about Wanda, Cosmo happened to remember his quarrel with Cupid from earlier that day. The fairy was still angry at the god. How dare he take Wanda away from him! Then again, he was fairly certain that the last thing he heard Cupid say was that he was trying to fix this. Why would he do that if he split them up? Did he realize that he had made a mistake? Currently, the dimwitted fairy was floating through Fairy World, making his way to Cupid's home in order to find out. He turned through the front gates and went up to the front door. He was about to knock; however, he stopped when he heard voices inside. He realized that the voices were in a heated argument, so he pressed his ear to the door. He couldn't make out much of the words, but he was pretty sure that he heard Wanda's name mentioned, and that was all the prompting he needed. Besides, maybe she was inside! With a gulp, Cosmo cautiously reached out and turned the handle of the door.<p>

* * *

><p>"The consequences are not horrible!" cried the Latino.<p>

"What do you mean they're not horrible? Of course they are! This is going to end badly for Cosmo _and_ Wanda!" yelled Cupid.

"Preposterous! Nothing bad will happen to my Wanda so long as she is with me," Juandissimo motioned to himself.

"Juandissimo, you don't really love her. Sooner or later you'll do something to show off that fact, and if Wanda finds out…"

"Wanda won't find out because I do love her! And she loves me!"

"She falsely believes that she loves you! She wouldn't even be with you if you hadn't shot her with that Arrow!"

"What?" a tiny voice squeaked from the doorway.

The two feuding males turned their attention to the threshold where they found Cosmo with his mouth agape, breathing shakily.

The god winced, not truly wanting Cosmo to find out the truth this way. The diapered male sighed as he took a deep breath.

"That's what I tried to tell you before," spoke Cupid more softly. "I didn't make Wanda fall in love with her ex-boyfriend. Juandissimo stole her from you."

"Y-you shot Wanda with an arrow?" Cosmo looked timidly to at his rival.

Juandissimo said nothing; however, he did glare at the weaker fairy.

"Then…that explains why Wanda doesn't love me," Cosmo turned back to Cupid with a growing smile on his face. "That means that you can just shoot her again, so she'll come back to me!"

"That's what I've been trying to do, but it's not that simple. He didn't use a regular magic love arrow. He found and stole the last of my Forbidden Love Arrows, and he used one of them to steal Wanda's heart from you."

Cosmo's smile disappeared and was once again replaced with a look of confusion.

"But…what?" asked Cosmo.

"I need the last Forbidden Love Arrow in order to fix this problem; however, Juandissimo has it, and he refuses to give it back."

"Oh, you mean this Arrow?" Juandissimo poofed in the sleek, black arrow, and held it in his hand.

Cupid hastily reached out to grab it; however, the muscular male was able to shove the love god away. The diapered male seethed.

"This is the only way you can make Wanda fall back in love with Cosmo?"

"Yes, Juandissimo. That's what I've been telling you all along!"

"There is absolutely nothing else that you can do?" he raised an eyebrow.

"No. The only thing I can do is to shoot that Arrow at Wanda."

"Well, in that case," Juandissimo grabbed the Arrow with his other hand, bent it, and snapped it in half, "you may have it back."

Cupid's eyes bulged as he stared with consternation at the newly broken Arrow. He felt like he could barely breathe. Juandissimo only smirked as he let the two halves of the Arrow drop to the floor; both halves disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

"There. Now nothing can stop the love that Wanda and I share," he spoke cockily.

Cosmo's eyes welled up with tears again. He bowed his head as they slowly began to fall from his eyes.

"Now if you don't mind," spoke Juandissimo pompously. "I need to get back to Wanda. She is waiting for me."

Cupid was suddenly overtaken with rage. Juandissimo had destroyed his only means of bringing Cosmo and Wanda back together. Now nothing seemed to matter. He couldn't fix the situation, and it was all Juandissimo's fault. The pink-haired male lifted his head and glared venomously at his former friend.

"Fine," Cupid spoke darkly. "Go. Ravage her. Do with her what you wish."

Cosmo looked up at the male's statement, wiping his tears on his sleeve.

"What?" he sniffed.

Juandissimo turned toward his rival cockily with a smug smirk playing on his lips.

"You don't know?"

Cosmo stared at him.

"Juandissimo, don't," spoke Cupid.

"I am going home where Wanda is waiting for me," the larger male continued.

"Juandissimo," Cupid warned.

"And I am going to make sweet, sweet love to her."

Cosmo gasped, gaping at the male in disbelief.

"No!" bellowed Cosmo angrily.

Juandissimo turned his head to look smugly over at the love god, who only deepened his glare. For a moment, Cupid averted his gaze toward Cosmo then turned back to Juandissimo with a smirk. Confused, the Latino turned his head just in time for Cosmo's fist to collide with the left side of his face. Juandissimo fell to the ground, clutching his face, and Cosmo hovered over him, panting.

"Don't touch her!" he yelled.

Juandissimo turned around in a daze before peering back up up at Cupid.

"I told you not to taunt him," Cupid shrugged.

The violet-eyed male winced as he cradled his slowly swelling cheek. It had actually hurt. Who knew Cosmo actually had it in him? However, his shock was quickly turning to anger.

"Look what you have done to my muy bonito face!" Juandissimo roared, causing Cosmo to jump backward a little. "You have ruined my utter perfection!"

Cupid rolled his eyes, shaking his head slightly.

"You…you said you were going to make love to Wanda. Only I'm allowed to do that!" spoke Cosmo defensively. "So stay away from her."

"I cannot stay away from her. If a beautiful fairy wants me, then I must oblige her," he winced at the pain in his cheek. "If it is a fight you want, then it is a fight you will get."

Cosmo flinched as the larger fairy pounced on him. Cupid gasped as Juandissimo punched the green-haired fairy in the face over and over. Cosmo whimpered and cried out in pain as he tried to push the stronger male off him, but it was no use. Cosmo just wasn't strong enough to fend off his attacker.

"Juandissimo, stop!" cried Cupid.

The love god grabbed Juandissimo by the shoulder in an attempt to pull him off Cosmo. Unfortunately, the Latino elbowed the god in the ribs, causing him to reel back. Cupid hovered, doubled over, holding his newly injured ribs.

Juandissimo refused to stop his onslaught. Though the Hispanic fairy was normally mild mannered, the weaker fairy had attacked him. Juandissimo's swollen cheek was throbbing, and nobody messed with his outer beauty. So clearly, Cosmo deserved this beating. However, that wasn't the only reason Cosmo deserved this. He had taken Wanda away from him those many years ago. Everything had been fine in their relationship until Cosmo came along. To Juandissimo, this beating was long overdue.

Finally, Juandissimo stood up, and Cosmo relaxed a little; however, his relief was short-lived. Before Cosmo knew it Juandissimo's foot kept coming into contact with his stomach over and over again. Cosmo cried out in pain.

"Juandissimo…Juandissimo, stop!" Cupid grunted through his pain.

The buff male gave his victim a few more swift kicks to the gut before finally stopping. Juandissimo stood back to see the damage he had done. Cosmo laid on the floor doubled over in pain. He was clutching his stomach, his eyes were clenched shut, tears streamed down his face, and blood was still pouring from his nose.

"You only had one good punch in you," spoke Juandissimo. "You can't even fight for the woman you love. You're pathetic. Now if you don't mind I'm going to go home and make love to your wife."

"No," squeaked Cosmo. "No."

Without another word, Juandissimo held up his wand and disappeared.


	13. Undying Love

**DGG: I feel like my brain is fried...Why? I don't know. It could be because it's so late at night, but you'd think w/ the three hour nap I took today, my brain wouldn't feel so dead. Sigh. This chapter is probably sketchy in places, and b/c it's so late and my brain is fried, I may or may not be posting it against my better judgement. WE SHALL SEE! Haha...Oh gosh, I'm getting slap happy...The insanity continues!**

* * *

><p>After his fight with Cosmo, Juandissimo poofed himself back to his home; he transported directly to the master bathroom to view the damage the smaller fairy had done to his face. That fact still had a hard time processing in his mind. It just seemed like a contradiction in and of itself! Cosmo had actually hurt him! How was it possible that such a weak and pathetic fairy could cause Juandissimo's cheek to swell so much?<p>

He touched his left cheek gingerly, inhaling sharply. It was extremely sensitive, and a bruise was forming clearly all over. Cosmo definitely deserved that beating. In fact, he was tempted to go back just to attack Cosmo all over again after actually seeing his perfect face in such an unattractive state. The rage boiled up within the male as he stared at his injured face in the mirror. No one messed with Juandissimo Magnifico's appearance. No one. He was just about to take out his wand and poof back to Cupid's when Wanda's voice pierced his thoughts.

"Juandissimo," she called from the other side of the door, "where have you been?"

The Latino panicked a bit at the sound of her voice. All previous thoughts were gone as he suddenly remembered that he and Wanda had some plans for the night. He looked at his face in the mirror again and gulped. He hadn't thought about what he was going to tell her! She obviously couldn't know the truth! The male grabbed the counter and held his breath as he heard the doorknob turn behind him.

Upon entering the room, the female gasped at her boyfriend's appearance. Worry washed over her as she quickly rushed to his side.

"Juandissimo! What happened?" she asked while carefully cupping his face in her hands.

"I…I was going to stop off and get you some flowers before I came home when I ran into Cosmo. He blindsided me," Juandissimo quickly lied.

"Cosmo?" Wanda blinked, while putting her arms back down. "Cosmo did this? He…he doesn't have a violent bone in his body."

"I suppose he is just jealous. He caught me off guard," Juandissimo shrugged while smiling nervously.

"So this is why you took so long getting home?" the female looked him over, completely flustered. "I…I was starting to worry, but…but I had no idea that…Are you all right?"

"I will be, mi amor."

"It looks painful. Do you want to put ice on it?"

"I cannot believe this. How could someone like him do this to me?" Juandissimo grimaced, some anger seeping into his voice as he ignored the question.

"I…I don't know, Juandissimo. Cosmo's never done anything like this before," Wanda shook her head numbly.

"I'm sure you think me repulsive now," the male frowned while casting his purple eyes away.

Wanda gasped.

"No, of course not, Juandissimo!"

"How could you ever want to make love to me while I look like a hideous beast?" he asked dramatically.

"Juandissimo, you're not hideous. How could I ever think that about you?" she placed her hand on his right cheek.

"How could anyone love…this," he pointed to his injured cheek.

"Oh, Juandissimo, it's not too terrible," Wanda chuckled. "I could probably heal it myself. Come here."

She tilted his head upward, took out her wand, and reduced the swelling in his tan cheek. Juandissimo turned to look at his reflection again to see his face return back to its normally sexy state. He touched his hand to his cheek in disbelief, noting that it was no longer sore either.

"How…where did you learn to do that?" he blinked, turning back around to face his fiancé.

"Well, back in high school we had to take first aid, remember? I never forgot it because Cosmo was so accident prone, so I always had to use those skills for something. It's nothing too special," she shrugged.

"Nothing special? You are being modest," he smiled as he grabbed the female and kissed her gratefully. "This makes me want you even more."

"Are you sure we still should? I mean, you were punched in the face…"

"Ah, but you have fixed that problem!" Juandissimo smiled while kissing her neck.

"But why would Cosmo…?"

The female was cut off by the male's lips crashing into hers. He couldn't allow her to speak of Cosmo anymore. He was afraid that anymore mention of him could cause Wanda's heart to split, and if that happened, then he couldn't sleep with her. And what better way to claim her from that twit, than by sleeping with her? She was his now. He had won the ultimate prize. And he had to make her his.

Juandissimo's many passionate kisses caused the female to forget her previous train of thought. His kisses pushed her over the edge, and all she knew was that she wanted him, and she needed him now. She could no longer resist him as she dragged him hungrily into the bedroom.

* * *

><p>"No. No. No," Cosmo squeaked over and over while lying in the foyer of Cupid's home. "No."<p>

"Cosmo," Cupid grunted as he sat down on the floor beside him, still holding his injured side. "Are you all right?"

"She…she wouldn't…Wanda…Wanda would never…she…she can't," the fairy babbled.

The love god closed his eyes, a painful expression coming over his face. Cosmo's emotional pain was once again emanating to him and overwhelming him.

"Cosmo, I'm sorry."

"I feel like I can't breathe," he shook.

"Cosmo…" the god spoke with alarm.

"I want Wanda back. I want Wanda," the fairy sobbed.

"I know," Cupid's shoulders slumped, though he took in a sharp breath at the pain it caused in his ribs.

"You…you said you were gonna fix it."

"I said I was _trying_ to fix it."

"So…so go get her back! Go get her back!" Cosmo begged.

"I can't, Cosmo. There's nothing I can do now," the god cast his blue eyes away.

"What?" the fairy finally opened his black eyes. "Why? You have to!"

"I would if I could, but without that Arrow I can't do anything," Cupid shook his head.

"But…why?"

The pink haired male sighed, wincing at his pain.

"I trust you've heard of Forbidden Love Arrows, correct?" he turned to look back at the fairy.

The emerald-haired male thought about it for a moment.

"No," he answered innocently.

"You've never heard any stories about them?" Cupid stared incredulously at the male.

"No."

The love god sighed.

"Then let me tell you a story that many fairies used to tell their children at bedtime," the god took in a deep, but painful breath. "Once upon a time, there was a lonely fairy. He hovered all throughout the realm in a forlorn stupor until one day when he met a girl. The two clicked right away, but the male fairy was afraid of losing this girl. So he went to Cupid, who offered him a legendary arrow – The Forbidden Love Arrow. This Arrow was the most powerful kind of love arrow in existence, and it would ensure the female's love to the male forever. Nothing would ever be able to break the two of them apart. The male fairy accepted the gift happily and quickly took it and shot it at his love. Once that was done, her love grew, and she only had eyes for the male fairy. Her love never strayed from him, and it stayed as strong, new, and exciting as if she had just fallen in love with him. And the two lived out the rest of their lives happily thanks to the magic of the Forbidden Love Arrow."

Cosmo sniffled, "That sounds nice."

"It isn't," Cupid suddenly spoke sternly with a hint of venom in his voice. "That's the story that's been circulating through the universe for centuries. It makes the Forbidden Love Arrow seem like something that is desirable, but it isn't! They have no idea the true powers of a Forbidden Love Arrow. I watched it ruin countless lives. Those Arrows were so powerful that they could conform to anyone's intentions whether they be good or evil. It's when an individual's intentions are sinister that causes the problem.

"For one, a Forbidden Love Arrow does not embody true love. It's not love at all. It's more like lust – very powerful, never-ending lust. It's true that the target – whoever was hit with the Arrow – will only have eyes for the thrower. Their gaze will never stray, and all thoughts of previous lovers will completely leave their minds, which can spell catastrophe for the target's previous lover.

"Since these Arrows were so powerful, most would want to use them callously. If the one you desired was already someone else's, then what better way to 'win' their hearts by hitting them with a Forbidden Love Arrow? The target's original lover would normally attempt to win them back, but to no avail. Under the spell of a Forbidden Love Arrow, the targets will pay their old lovers no attention. I've seen many a person commit suicide due to losing their loves. However, the target isn't without danger either.

"If the target is also with someone who was hit with a Forbidden Love Arrow, then there is no problem. Or if the target's beau truly does love them, then there is no problem. But if the target's new companion ever falls out of love with them, cheats on them, or attempts to break up with them, it's like a paradox on the Arrow's magic. The person under the spell of a Forbidden Love Arrow can't handle the information that their lover, someone whom they believe to love to no end, does not care for them anymore. This forces them to fall into a deep depression that they can never recover from, which will cause the target to commit suicide.

"Seeing the tragedy that usually befell individuals under the spell of this Arrow prompted me to create new arrows – the arrows I currently use. My new arrows are actual love; however, when I attempted to use the new arrows to reverse the effects of the Forbidden Arrows, they didn't work. The magic of a Forbidden Love Arrow is far too strong. The only way I can reverse the effects is to use another Forbidden Love Arrow. After I fixed what damage I could, I dubbed the original Arrows as forbidden and I locked up the last two of them so they could never be used again. Unfortunately, Juandissimo happened to find them. He then stole them and used one on Wanda. And so here we are."

"So…so what does that mean?" Cosmo's voice quivered. "Can you bring Wanda back to me?"

"I can't," the god shook his head poignantly. "I can only reverse the spell of a Forbidden Love Arrow with another Forbidden Love Arrow, but Juandissimo destroyed the last one in existence. There's nothing I can do."

"So then…sh-she's really gone? F-forever?"

Cupid said nothing. Instead he gave the injured fairy a forlorn glance. At this Cosmo curled back up and began crying once again.

"If Juandissimo would have listened to me in the first place, then none of this would have happened. But he's confusing lust for love," Cupid spoke.

"What does that mean?" sniffed Cosmo.

"It means he doesn't really love her."

Cosmo gasped. His pupils shrunk to the size of pinpricks as all the color drained from his face.

"But…but you said that…"

"Yes, I know, but Wanda's life isn't in danger just yet. Juandissimo doesn't realize it, but he isn't really in love with Wanda. She was merely the one who got away. She was the only girl to not seem to fall for his suave charm, and she was definitely the only girl to ever dump him. And it did break his heart, but he never understood how she could suddenly fall in love with you, and while his heart is misleading him to believe he actually loves Wanda, he's also taking revenge on you for humiliating him and 'stealing' away his girl."

"I…I didn't steal Wanda…did I?"

"No. But I think you're slightly missing the point. He doesn't love Wanda. He's using her."

"Using her for what?"

"To hurt you, Cosmo!" exclaimed Cupid. How did Wanda ever have the patience to deal with him every day? "Cosmo, he purposely told you he was going to sleep with your wife, so he could see the hurt look on your face. It's making him happy to know that you're so miserable."

"I don't want him to make love to her," Cosmo whimpered, closing his green eyes.

"Well, good. Because he isn't," Cupid furrowed his eyebrows at the statement.

Cosmo looked back up at the god, a smile coming across his face.

"He isn't?"

"Don't look so happy, Cosmo," he held a hand up. "I can sense when anyone is making love. People making love actually helps in giving me my powers, sort of like how Valentine's love gives me my powers. Anyway, I sense Wanda making love to Juandissimo, but I can't sense him."

"What…what does that mean? How could she be…be…" tears began spilling from the fairy's eyes again.

"He doesn't love her, Cosmo. He's simply using her for pleasure. I can't sense if people are having just random, meaningless sex. If it has nothing to do with love, then I can't sense it. And Wanda can't be making love alone, so her partner must not feel the same way in return."

"So…so he's just…and she's…no," Cosmo broke down into hysterics yet again.

"Cosmo," Cupid placed a hand on the man's shaking shoulder.

"I don't want him to hurt her!" he wailed.

"I know."

"He's gonna keep hurting her! I can't let him hurt her! You have to help me!"

"Without another Forbidden Love Arrow I can't do anything," the god shook his head solemnly.

"But I can't let him hurt her! And…and I can't let her…d-die…" Cosmo choked on the word.

"I know, Cosmo."

"I want her back!"

"I know. But first, I think we both need to go to the hospital," the god winced as he shifted positions on the floor.

"I don't wanna go."

"Cosmo, you're more injured than I am," Cupid raised his eyebrows. "You need to go."

"No. If I don't have Wanda and you can't bring her back, then why should I go?" the fairy pouted.

"Because there are still other people out there who care about you, Cosmo."

"I don't care. Nothing matters without Wanda," the emerald-haired man curled up on the floor, sobbing.

"Cosmo, you'll be no good to anyone if you don't get some help, especially Wanda," the god attempted to reason; however, the fairy said nothing. He just continued with his hurt cries and whimpers.

Cupid huffed, then winced from the pain it caused in his ribs. As a decent person, he couldn't just allow Cosmo to go untreated. Therefore, he held up his magic wand and transported the two of them to the fairy hospital, whether Cosmo liked it or not.

* * *

><p>The next morning Wanda awoke feeling very happy. She had made love to her fiancé last night, and it had been magnificent. The female shivered at the memory and sighed contentedly. She laid there in the mess of sheets with her eyes closed as she recalled every glorious detail. Juandissimo certainly knew how to please her. She beamed as the night's events all rushed back to her; however, her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a pair of buff arms wrap themselves around her. She smiled as she opened her eyes and turned her head to the right to look into the eyes of her lover.<p>

"Good morning," he smiled.

"Good morning," she kissed him.

"I take it you had a good time last night?"

"Mm. Very."

"Wonderful."

Wanda giggled as the male pulled her closer to him.

"So you do not regret making love to me?" asked Juandissimo.

"No, not at all!" blinked Wanda in surprise.

"Well, it was just that before you were a little…hesitant, is all. I was just wondering if…"

"I don't regret it one bit," Wanda kissed him again, cutting him off. "Well, I suppose it's time to get up."

"Get up?" he pouted playfully. "But it is so comfy here in your arms."

"I know, but we can't just lie here all day," she smiled while shoving him away jokingly.

"I certainly think that we could. We have nothing better to do," he pulled her back into him.

Wanda nuzzled her nose against his.

"I like to make my days as productive as I possibly can, Juandissimo. Besides I do have something to do today, remember? I have more counseling to go to. Now let go so I can get dressed."

The sexy male frowned, a tinge of worry coming into his mind.

"Do you have to go?"

"If I want to get divorced, then yes."

"Do you want me to go along?"

"No, Honey. You're not allowed to come along. But I'll be fine. Thank-you though."

The female grabbed her wand and used her magic to make her yellow shirt and black pants appear on her body.

"I'll be back soon," Wanda leaned down and gave her lover a passionate kiss good-bye on the lips before poofing herself to the court house.

Juandissimo frowned. He couldn't let Wanda find out about what truly transpired between him and Cosmo last night. He highly doubted Cosmo would be making it to their counseling session with the state he'd been left in the previous night, but he still hated to think that maybe Cosmo would somehow make it to the session anyway. He shook his head, deciding to take a shower to wake himself up. There was no way Cosmo would be there.

And he ended up being right. Wanda returned much sooner than she had the day before.

After about twenty minutes, it was apparent that he wasn't going to show up, and the marriage counselor finally dismissed Wanda. Next, the furious female returned home where Juandissimo was eating a light breakfast in the kitchen. Upon seeing his fiancé so steamed, he quickly abandoned his meal.

"Are you all right, Wanda?" Juandissimo asked with concern and a hint of apprehension. Had Cosmo shown up? Had he told her the truth?

"Not really. Cosmo didn't show up today," she crossed her arms in a huff.

"Really?" Juandissimo's nerves eased a bit. "Perhaps he realized there is no fixing your marriage, so he just decided not to show?"

Wanda suddenly took out her wand.

"What are you doing?" he blinked.

"I'm going to see why he didn't show up," she snarled.

Juandissimo's stomach lurched as it began tying itself into many nervous knots.

"A-are you sure? I really don't think you should bother with it," he chuckled nervously.

"Why not?" she snapped. "He has to come to these appointments too!"

"Of course he does, but…"

"But nothing. He probably just overslept. I'll just go get him, so we can salvage what time is left for our appointment."

The Latino gulped.

"Wanda, wait! Why don't you let me go instead? There is no need for you to do such trivial work."

"I can handle it, Juandissimo."

"Well, I'll go with you then. You may need some help."

Maybe he couldn't stop Wanda from finding her soon-to-be ex-husband, but he could definitely make sure that Cosmo didn't mention any of the previous night's activities.

"Why would I need help?" she raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"May I remind you of how I looked last night?"

The female sighed, remembering Juandissimo's appearance the night before. Maybe he was right. If Cosmo was angry enough to take a swing at her boyfriend then maybe it was better that she didn't go alone.

"All right," she conceded. "Come on."

With a wave of her magic wand, Wanda transported both herself and her fiancé to the room she formerly shared with Cosmo. She had expected to come back to find her husband asleep in the bed; however, both fairies gasped at the mess surrounding them.

"What happened in here?" Juandissimo wondered aloud.

"I…I don't know," Wanda surveyed the room, all signs of her anger gone.

"It looks as though the place has been ransacked."

Wanda hovered around the room, examining all the damage. There were clothes everywhere, the bed was in complete disarray, and there were even picture frames scattered around the floor. As Wanda hovered around the room she saw something shiny out of the corner of her eye, but when she turned to pick it up she gasped. It was Cosmo's wedding ring. Cosmo. Where was he? A sudden panic seemed to overtake the female at the thought of the green-haired fairy. Seeing the bedroom a complete mess gave her an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"I have to find Cosmo," Wanda spoke brashly as she clenched the silver ring in her hand.

Juandissimo turned his head at the female's rash statement, and his horror returned when he noticed that her demeanor had changed drastically. She was no longer angry; she was worried about him again, and that upset the buff male; however, before he could say anything Wanda zipped out of the room and began rushing around the rest of the castle. Cosmo wasn't in any of his favorite rooms. With each empty room Wanda's heart thumped wildly in her chest, and her dread mounted. Suddenly she remembered Timmy. That's right! Cosmo was probably out with Timmy. She quickly held up her wand and poofed herself into her godson's bedroom.

"Cosmo!" cried Timmy. The boy blinked in surprise. "Wanda? You're back!"

Timmy rushed toward his godmother.

"Wait…Cosmo's not here with you?" she asked, her momentary relief being replaced once again with complete and utter worry.

"No," the boy frowned. "I've been calling for him since last night, but he's been ignoring me or something."

"You mean…you don't know where he is?" Wanda blanched.

"I thought he was in the castle."

"I was just in there. He's nowhere to be found!"

"Really? Well, where could he be then?"

"I can answer that question."

An explosion occurred in the room, signaling the arrival of Jorgen Von Strangle. Juandissimo appeared beside Wanda soon after.

"What is he doing here?" Timmy spat while eyeing the Latino fairy.

"Shush," ordered Wanda before looking back at Jorgen. "Where's Cosmo?"

"He is in the hospital right now. He's been there since last night but refuses to get treated."

"What? What happened?" demanded Timmy.

Juandissimo bit his lower lip nervously.

"No time! We've got to get there!"

The pink haired female held up her wand and quickly transported Timmy and herself to the Fairy World Hospital. The two didn't need to ask where Cosmo's room was located. They could hear him screaming that he didn't want any help, and thus followed the sound of his voice. When they finally reached the hospital room, the exasperated nurses had finally given up and left. The pair found Cosmo lying in a fetal position on the hospital bed with tears pouring out from under his closed, black eyelids.

"Cosmo!" Wanda cried in alarm as she rushed to his side.

The sound of her voice caused the male fairy's eyes to open slightly, and while his emotional pain lifted at seeing her and he was filled with a light, airy feeling, he did not smile, knowing that the spell she was under couldn't be lifted; he had lost her. Wanda hovered by the edge of the bed and quickly brushed some stray hairs out of the fairy's eyes then gingerly cupped his face in her hands.

"Cosmo, are you all right?"

"Yeah, what happened?" asked Timmy, now standing next to Wanda. "Jorgen said you've been here since last night."

"Oh, Cosmo, look at you," the fairy looked as though he had been severely beaten. He had two puffy black eyes, his face was swollen, there was dried blood around his nose and on his clothes, and he held his stomach. He also kept taking shallow breaths, as though he thought if he took a deeper breath it would hurt him. "You need help. Why won't you get treated?"

"Don't…want to," Cosmo croaked out as more tears trickled down his cheeks.

"Dude, what happened to you?" asked Timmy.

Wanda carefully let go of her husband's face, letting him lay on the pillow.

"You weren't even beaten up this badly in high school, Cosmo! I found our room in shambles when I went to the castle, and then I find out that you're in the hospital because you've been severely beaten! What happened last night?"

"You…you were…at home?" Cosmo raised his head.

"Cosmo, stop avoiding the question. What happened to you?"

"Juan…Juandissimo…He said he was…going to m-make love to you…s-so I hit him, and…and then he…"

"Juandissimo? Juandissimo did this to you?" Wanda spoke in shock.

Cosmo nodded tenderly.

"Wow," the child blinked. "I knew Juandissimo was strong and all, but I've never known him to be violent or anything."

As if on cue, Juandissimo suddenly poofed into the hospital room. Timmy and Wanda both turned around at the sound of a new arrival. Instantly, the ten-year-old put on a menacing scowl, but Wanda was absolutely livid upon seeing her fiancé.

"You? You did this to him?" she pointed at Cosmo while keeping her fierce gaze on the raven-haired fairy.

"Well," Juandissimo eyes flitted nervously back and forth between Cosmo and Wanda. "It…it was in self-defense! He struck me first, mi amor!"

"He hit you because you said that we were going to…" Wanda stopped, noting that her godson was in the room. "You deserved it!"

"Pero he struck me in the face! No one messes with my beauty and gets away with it!"

"So you beat him so savagely that he needs to go to the hospital?"

Juandissimo shrugged nonchalantly.

"It is only Cosmo."

Wanda nearly gaped at the statement.

"So? He's still a person, Juandissimo! You may not like him, but that doesn't give you the right to severely injure him!"

"Why should it matter anymore? You no longer care for Cosmo," Juandissimo frowned.

"So what? Would you just go and beat up any person you saw floating down the street?"

"No, of course not!"

"Then why do it to Cosmo?"

"Well, shouldn't he be used to it by now?"

"Juandissimo, Cosmo may not be smart, but he's still a good person, which is more than I can say for you right now," the female folded her arms over her chest and turned her nose up at him.

"You speak as though you still wish to be with him, Wanda."

"At least he doesn't just sadistically beat another person!" she turned back to look at him while throwing her clenched fists down to her sides.

"I did not sadistically beat him!"

"Then what do you call this?" the female motioned toward Cosmo.

"Wanda, why should it matter to you?"

"It matters because he's my husband and I love him!"

Everyone in the room froze, and the only audible sound was Wanda panting with anger. Timmy gawked at the statement, his blue eyes bulging out of their sockets. Juandissimo, on the other hand, stared in horror, his mouth moving as though trying to form words, but no sound came out. Cosmo sat up slowly in mild surprise.

"Wh-what?" the buff fairy finally croaked out.

As Wanda calmed down and saw the surprised looks on everyone's faces she suddenly realized what she had just said. She suddenly went from being angry to mortified and confused as her headache came back.

"You…you do?" Cosmo spoke, sounding hopeful.

Juandissimo's mind was reeling. What was going on? She was under the spell of Cupid's Forbidden Love Arrow. That was the absolute last thing she ever should have said. He couldn't be losing Wanda to him again. It just wasn't possible.

"Mi amor," Juandissimo reached out for her.

"Don't touch me!" she snapped, while moving out of the way. She suddenly felt Cosmo's caring touch on her back, and suddenly jumped out of his reach. "Don't touch me!"

The female held her head in her hands as the gazes from the three males in the room all bored into her.

"Wanda, are you okay?" asked Timmy.

"I'm…I don't know," she spoke, sounding as though she were on the verge of tears. "I…I need to be alone. Cosmo, you let the doctors help you. And Juandissimo," Wanda looked up and glared at him, "you stay away from him."

Before anyone could argue, Wanda pulled out her wand and poofed out of the room. Juandissimo's gaze wandered over to the fairy in the hospital bed once Wanda had disappeared. She claimed that she still loved Cosmo. But how could that be? She was his now!

"Hey! Chop chop! You heard what the lady said!" Timmy clapped his hands together to get the hunky fairy's attention. "You need to leave."

The raven-haired fairy gave one last contemptuous look at the injured fairy across the room before silently taking out his own wand and poofing from the room as well.

* * *

><p>Miles away, Cupid also heard what Wanda had said. He had been discharged from the hospital hours ago with a few bruised ribs, and had been lying in his bed ever since he arrived home; however, the female's words had caused Cupid to sit straight up – it had been painful, but that really didn't matter right now. He felt Wanda claim that she still loved Cosmo. The love god's mind was reeling. This was completely unprecedented. He smiled at this unexpected twist. If Wanda was still able to claim that she loved her husband while under the spell of a Forbidden Love Arrow, then maybe there really was hope for Cosmo and Wanda's relationship yet.<p> 


	14. A Little Nervous Now

**DGG: A short chapter this time around. I was going to combine this and the next one; however, I opened the next chapter and it's like a billion pages long...only not, but still. Compared to this chapter it certainly seemed like it.**

**BUT OH MY GOSH! I was completely star struck the other night! Butch Hartman mentioned that he used to love going to the local amusement park over here when he was growing up, and mentioned the Danny Phantom ride that was there a few years ago! So I went through my photo album and tagged him in the pictures of the Danny Phantom ride and the two Fairly Odd Parents rides that used to be there, and he commented on my photos! I was beyond excited! I still am! If I get this excited about stuff online, imagine the loser I would be if I actually met him in person...Haha. It makes me life. I am such a dweeb! And I'm just fine with that!**

**Anyway...I'll let you get on with the chapter now. Enough of my excited spazzing.**

* * *

><p>There was a persistent knocking coming from the foyer, and the tiny cherub in charge of answering the door was getting a little tired of telling everyone that showed up the same thing over and over again. With an annoyed huff, he opened it and automatically stated:<p>

"Cupid isn't seeing anyone today. You'll have to come back when he is able to help."

The cherub readied himself for the onslaught of questions that usually followed after his two sentences; however, rather than a barrage of questions, the door was shoved open forcefully, flinging the cherub backward against the wall.

"Where is he?" demanded the visitor.

Upon regaining his composure, the cherub gasped at the man in front of him before placing a scowl on his face.

"I told you my boss isn't seeing anyone today. And I think you should know that it's your doing. Now you need to leave."

"I am not leaving without seeing Cupid," he persisted.

"He doesn't want to see anyone today, especially you, Juandissimo!" the cherub placed his hands on his hips. "He needs his rest."

"But this is important!"

"You stole from Cupid, and then you injured him," the pink-haired cherub seethed. "You're lucky he hasn't turned you into the police!"

"Fine. If you will not cooperate, then I will find him myself."

The cherub argued as he chased after Juandissimo who had immediately flown up the stairs of the house. The diapered dynamo of desire had once again laid back down. He was just about to drift off to sleep when he heard the shouting of one of his cherubs coming down the hall. Cupid smirked to himself in the semi-darkness of the room. He had a feeling that Juandissimo would probably show up here soon.

Sure enough, Cupid's bedroom door burst open, and Juandissimo huffed as he entered, followed by the flustered cherub.

"Cupid, sir, I'm sorry! He wouldn't listen! I told him!" the angel apologized.

"It's fine," Cupid spoke calmly as he held up his right hand to silence his helper. "I'm quite aware by now that Juandissimo doesn't listen. Leave us, please."

The cherub frowned, blinking in concern as he turned and left the room.

"So, Juandissimo, what brings you here?" Cupid asked smugly as he gingerly sat up.

"I think the magic of your Arrows is faulty," the fairy informed him haughtily.

"There's nothing wrong with those Arrows, Juandissimo, trust me," chuckled the god.

"But Wanda…"

"Proclaimed her love for Cosmo? Yes, I know. I felt it," Cupid smiled.

"Then what is going on?" Juandissimo demanded. "I thought she was supposed to forget he even existed! Yet she still has cares and concerns for him!"

"I've noticed that."

"But why?" the fairy's eyebrows knitted. "She has been doing it since day one! She didn't want to kiss me because she was still married! She didn't want to make love to me because she was still married! And she keeps telling me that she feels bad for upsetting him so much! I thought she wasn't supposed to care about his feelings any longer!"

"She shouldn't," Cupid shrugged calmly. "She shouldn't be feeling remorse or guilt."

"Then why is she? Why am I losing her to him all over again? I thought you could not do anything to 'fix' this situation," the buff male folded his arms across his chest.

"I can't. I haven't done anything. After you left last night I spoke with Cosmo, took us both to the hospital, then I came home, and I've been in bed ever since."

"Then why is she acting like this? If your Forbidden Love Arrows are truly as powerful as the legends state, then she should only be thinking about me!"

"And she does think about you," admitted the god, "_most_ of the time."

"Yes, but whenever we bring Cosmo into the situation she seems to start regretting her decision to be with me!"

"Ah, but it wasn't truly her decision, was it?" Cupid held up his index finger. "If she truly would have had a choice in the matter she would have stayed with her husband. If it weren't for you shooting her with that Arrow, she never would have left him in the first place."

"But it just makes so much more sense for her to be with me!" Juandissimo threw his arms down while staring upward.

"No, it doesn't!" Cupid's tone suddenly turned deathly serious. "If you truly loved her, you would want what's best for her!"

"But I am the best for her!"

"Hardly!" Cupid winced as his yelling caused his ribs to ache. "Juandissimo, I've seen those Arrows tear apart perfectly happy relationships – like it has done this time. I've seen the charmed individuals' original lovers commit suicide because they were so unhappy, and trust me when I say that I think Cosmo is practically on the verge of it."

"Well, if he's out of the picture…" Juandissimo shrugged nonchalantly.

"Juandissimo, stop! This isn't like you! You're turning into a monster! I know love can make people do crazy things, but so can lust, Juandissimo, and so can revenge. You know you're only doing this so you can see Cosmo squirm. You want him to feel the way you did when Wanda broke up with you in order to be with him. And I understand that tore you apart, and I understand that it humiliated you because it happened in front of all your classmates, but even you have to realize that what you're doing is wrong! You can't force someone into loving you and then expect it to end well. And you can't possibly believe that what you're doing is right!"

"That is not true! I am in love with Wanda, and I am finally happy!" the Latino snarled.

"If you're truly happy, then why are you here?" the pink-haired male arched his eyebrows.

"I am here because I do not want the spell to wear off!"

"Exactly!" the god exclaimed sharply, causing the other male the jump. "Juandissimo, you have to realize that you wouldn't have Wanda's heart if it weren't for that spell! You're completely relying on my Forbidden Love Arrow to keep Wanda around! If there's no spell, then there's no Wanda. I'd say that you're frightened your plan will fail."

"It will not fail! She will be with me forever!"

"Juandissimo, she isn't meant to be with you forever!" Cupid groaned. "The only reason you want Wanda is to take revenge on Cosmo for hurting you. _Revenge, Juandissimo._ You don't truly love her, as I keep telling you."

"Then who do I love, Cupid, since you would know?" Juandissimo raised an eyebrow.

"You love yourself," the injured male stated. "Anything and everything that has to do with you – you're narcissistic. All you need is a mirror."

"So I am supposed to just remain alone for the rest of existence? I have no soul mate?"

"I never said that. It's just that if you are willing to give a female as much attention as you do to your reflection…"

"I do give them attention!" the raven-haired fairy objected. "I've cherished all the beautiful girls that I have dated. I've treated them all like queens."

"Indeed you have. You can be quite the gentleman. But ultimately you would rather look at yourself than at them."

"Then if that is how all my relationships end up, then how could there even be anyone out there for me?"

Cupid smiled.

"I know of at least one fairy you would want to look at, even more so than yourself."

"And her name is Wanda!"

"Close," Cupid held up his hand, his index finger and thumb only about a centimeter apart.

Juandissimo blinked as he thought about the man's words.

"Are you suggesting that…Blonda?"

Cupid arched his eyebrows.

"But…Blonda does not feel anything for me! She…she…"

"Helped you steal my arrows? Yes, I know," Cupid frowned. "But she's had feelings for you since the first time she laid eyes on you."

"Imposible!" the buff fairy bellowed. "Blonda does not feel anything for me! I have visited her multiple times over the centuries. I believe I would have noticed…"

"Maybe you haven't noticed how she feels because all you do is obsess about her older sister," the god interrupted sternly.

"No. You are wrong," Juandissimo shook his head numbly.

"I'm not wrong, Juandissimo. In fact, she came back the night she seduced me in tears. She spoke of nothing but you, and how much it hurt her every time you spoke so adoringly of her sister."

Juandissimo furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

"But…but she…"

"Feels like you," the god finished. "The person she wants is within her grasp yet she can never have you."

Juandissimo shook his head while regaining his composure.

"This is ridiculous," he frowned. "You're only saying these things to make me reconsider my relationship with Wanda. Well, I can tell you that it is not going to work. And I will make sure that Wanda will never fall out of love with me."

"I'm not concerned with her falling out of love with you. No, I'm more concerned about what will happen if she finds out that you don't truly love her."

"But I do love her!"

"Maybe in a friend sense. And you do care about her, but you're just not in love with her. Don't confuse lust for love, Juandissimo," Cupid shook his head.

"No," the fairy persisted, "I love her, and thanks to the Forbidden Love Arrow, she will continue to love me forever."

"We'll see," the god carefully laid back down. "If she keeps breaking through the Arrow's magic then perhaps she won't love you forever."

"I will make sure that she does."

"We'll see, Juandissimo. We'll see."


	15. Frazzled Minds

**DGG: We're at chapter fifteen already? Holy crap. THAT MEANS that after this there's only three more chapters. Oh my. **

**This chapter is, in fact, a mammoth, like I stated last time, but it's not the same mammoth! Woo! The original chapter was twelve pages, and this one is only eleven. I know. Big difference, right? I decided I had to have Timmy do something more than just arguing with Wanda while being completely in the dark about the situation. And thus here we are. Which, actually caused me to split this into two chapters, which added a chapter onto the end! Woo! Now I have an even number of chapters to end it on! EXCITATIONS! Anyway...here's chapter fifteen.**

* * *

><p>The next few days passed by in such a haze for everyone, but for Cosmo especially. He had been given the slightest amount of hope upon hearing Wanda's outburst at the hospital, and thus listened to her instructions and allowed the medical staff to treat his injuries. He had been discharged three days later, but without Wanda around he still just lived his days in a deep rut filled with nonstop memories of him and his beloved wife. But, of course, he still saw Wanda once a day as they resumed their counseling appointments.<p>

Their first appointment back, he had actually gone in with a slightly lighter heart. He had been hoping that since Wanda had proclaimed her love to him, that maybe she had seen the error in her ways despite being under a spell, and that soon she would come back to him; however, to his dismay she was back to saying that she no longer wished to be with him. This both depressed and confused him. Her heated and passionate arguments only caused him to give up trying to reason with her. Instead he just bowed his head as he listened to her rattle off all sorts of painful reasons for wanting to divorce him.

He never brought up his wife's outburst at the hospital, much to Wanda's relief. In fact, he didn't say much of anything at the sessions. He only spoke when prompted. After the appointments were over, he left without saying a word, and returned home, where he would curl himself into a ball on the couch and cry. He wanted Wanda, but it was growing more evident to him that no matter what he said, did or hoped, she just wouldn't return to him. That Arrow made sure of that.

But Cosmo wasn't the only one hurting in this mess; Timmy wasn't doing so well either. Cosmo had hardly done his job as a fairy godparent since Wanda left, and this upset Timmy on many levels. The boy understood that his godfather was hurting, but he didn't understand why all this was happening. What was going to happen after the divorce? Due to Cosmo's recent stay in the hospital, the proceedings were delayed, but his godparents had had six more counseling sessions since Cosmo's release to bring their total up to seven – one week. Timmy gulped down the lump that had formed in his throat before stepping toward the fishbowl in his room.

"Cosmo," he called.

No answer.

"Come on, Cosmo. Please talk to me," he frowned.

Silence.

The boy groaned as he rubbed his temples. He had to do something. Anything. His and his godparents' lives were falling apart, and he felt totally helpless. Why was his godmother suddenly so smitten with Juandissimo anyway? She never showed interest in him before now! The boy's mind was reeling. Was this a cruel joke being played by Cupid? Why make Wanda fall for her ex and leave Cosmo to fall to pieces?

Timmy gasped as an idea struck him. That was it! He'd just confront the love god! All he needed was a way to get to Fairy World, but without a fairy godparent, he wasn't quite sure how this was going to happen.

After thinking for a moment, a smile suddenly sprang to the ten-year-old's lips as a light bulb went off in his mind. He rushed across the room where a secret compartment opened on the wall revealing a solitary red button. He pressed it which caused a hatch in the floor opened up, allowing a large tube to exit from the ground and sit in the room.

"Ha! And Wanda said an escape tube to Fairy World was a dumb wish!" he exclaimed as he hopped inside and was instantly transported to the magical realm of fairies.

Once he was there, he hopped out of the tube and instantly took off running. Many fairies stopped and watched him as he sprinted past them, wondering just what he was doing all alone in their magical realm without a godparent by his side, but no one dared stop the young human. It was evident from the look on his face that he was on a mission, so he continued down the streets without any interruptions.

Finally, the boy could see his destination in the distance. His blue eyes locked on to the fluffy house as he forced his legs to move faster. After about five more minutes, he finally made it. Timmy rushed right through the rot-iron gates and up the walkway. He didn't even slow down when he made it to the door. Instead of knocking, he just barged right in, causing all the cherubs to jump and turn in surprise.

"What do you think you're doing?" one of them asked.

"I need to talk with Cupid," Timmy spat rudely.

"You can't just barge into his home and then expect him to accept you!" cried another.

"Accept me? I just have a bone to pick with him!"

"Look, you're just a kid," yet another cherub piped up. "More than likely the crush someone has on you won't last, so don't even sweat it. Cupid can't be bothered with such trivial things today. Now it would be in your best interest if you went back to your godparents and just went home."

"What?" the brunette raised an eyebrow. "This isn't about a stupid crush! I'm here to talk to him about my godparents!"

"Sorry, Kid. But you'll just have to come back some other time," the cherub shooed him away.

"No way! I need to find out what's up with Cosmo and Wanda, and I need to find out now!" Timmy bellowed.

This caused all of Cupid's helpers to freeze. He was Cosmo and Wanda's godchild?

"Hello," the boy waved his hand impatiently. "I need to talk to Cupid. Where is he?"

"Um…just…just a moment," a cherub zipped up the staircase only to return a few moments later. "He's still recuperating in his room. But he said he'll see you."

The tiny angel motioned for the boy to follow him up the stairs, and Timmy stormed after him without saying a word. He followed silently as the cherub led him to a bedroom upstairs and motioned for him to enter. Without so much as another glance at the cherub, Timmy stomped into the room, glaring at the male on the bed.

"You!" Timmy pointed viciously, causing Cupid to blink at the harshness as Timmy stamped to his bedside. "What have you done?"

"Hang on, Timmy," the god held his hands up defensively. "I know you're upset, but you just have to hear me out."

"Why is Wanda in love with Juandissimo? She hates him!"

"She never hated him, Timmy…"

"Whatever!" the boy's eyebrows knit in anger. "She was never happy about him always hitting on her, so why does she love him? Why make her love him?"

"Timmy…" Cupid started.

"Do you even know what this is doing to Cosmo?" Timmy threw his arms in the air emphatically.

"I know exactly what this is doing to Cosmo!" the god cried, his own eyebrows starting to knit now.

"Then why are you so heartless? Shouldn't someone who deals with love on a daily basis have a little more compassion and understanding then?" the human folded his arms across his chest.

"Now you just wait a minute," Cupid barked, causing Timmy to jump this time, his angry countenance replaced with one of mild surprise. "I'm not being heartless! I had nothing to do with this! Juandissimo snuck in here, took a forbidden set of arrows, and stole Wanda away!"

"What?" Timmy gawked, his jaw nearly falling to the floor. "Juandissimo…he stole her? Like…literally stole her heart? That's possible?"

"Unfortunately," Cupid leaned back, calming down.

"Does Cosmo know?"

"Yes," the pink-haired male nodded solemnly. "He knows."

"Well…then why haven't you done anything?" Timmy's harsh tone returned. "Cosmo's hurting so much that he can't even do his job! I'm godparentless right now! Why not make her go back to Cosmo?"

"Don't you think that if I could have done something that I would have by now? Wanda isn't meant to be with Juandissimo. If I could change everything back, then I would!"

Timmy blinked, his temper calming as dozens of nervous knots began forming in his stomach.

"Why can't you do anything?" he eyed Cupid nervously. "Wouldn't you just have to shoot her with another arrow?"

"In this case it's not that simple," Cupid frowned. "The arrows Juandissimo stole were forbidden for a reason…"

"You mean," Timmy gulped, "their effects are irreversible?"

"Yes and no. The spell could be reversed, but only if another Forbidden Arrow is used to fix it. The spell of those Arrows is too powerful to be affected by any of my other arrows," the god explained.

"So why not just use another of those forbidden ones?"

A darkness glinted in the god's eyes as he recalled his penultimate encounter with Juandissimo in the foyer.

"Juandissimo destroyed the remaining one," he spoke darkly as he stared toward the foot of his bed.

"What? No!" the boy cried, causing Cupid to snap out of his brooding stupor and look at the boy. "You're saying there's absolutely nothing you can do?"

"Not without that last Arrow," Cupid shook his head.

"So you're just going to sit back and let Cosmo and Wanda get a divorce?"

"Timmy, I'm doing what I can! But in between being sent to the hospital by Juandissimo, Cosmo losing hope, Wanda believing she's in love with someone else, and no way to fix it, I'm just sort of caught in a bad place right now!"

The human held up his hand.

"Wait. She _believes_ she's in love with someone else?" Timmy raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying that she's not in love with him?"

"Yes," the elder male sighed dejectedly, "however, she feels as though she's in love with Juandissimo. My Forbidden Love Arrows are powerful, but they're not love. They're lust, but the lust never ends. Deep down, Wanda is still truly in love with Cosmo. It's just that the Arrow's magic is masking it, and forcing her to believe that she's fallen out of love with him."

"So there's a chance she could come to her senses?" Timmy smiled.

"She can't just come to her senses," the brunette's smile instantly vanished. "This spell is powerful. Nothing is supposed to be able to penetrate it."

"Supposed to?" Timmy repeated.

"I've never seen love like Cosmo's and Wanda's before. They fell in love without any help from me. Their love grew naturally, and it only grew stronger as the years pressed on. Theirs is the strongest and purest love I have ever come by naturally. And even now while she is under the spell of the Forbidden Love Arrow, she still has feelings for Cosmo. She does care about him. She's felt guilty. Once someone has been struck with a Forbidden Arrow, they shouldn't be caring or even thinking about their previous significant others, at least not if they're not around. But Wanda does."

"So…is that why she yelled at Juandissimo that she loved Cosmo the other day?"

"Yes! That's exactly why!" Cupid smiled. "At times, she can rise above the Arrow's magic! That's never happened before. Her love for Cosmo is so strong, that she still feels it, even if she is unaware that she does. She's confused about why she said she still loved him. She can barely fathom why that flew out of her mouth. But it's her true emotions showing through."

"So can the spell be broken?"

"I don't know," Cupid cast his eyes toward the floor. "It's never happened before."

"So this is it? There's nothing we can do?" Timmy gawked. "And what about Juandissimo? You can't just let him get away with this!"

"Don't worry about Juandissimo, Timmy," the immortal held up his hand to silence the boy.

"Why shouldn't I?" the boy scowled. "He's the reason why my godparents are getting a divorce! It's his fault that Cosmo's a wreck!"

"I know that!" Cupid cried in exasperation. "Let me worry about Juandissimo."

"Do you know where they are tonight?" Timmy asked suddenly.

"What? Why? What are you going to do?" Cupid eyed him suspiciously.

"Answer my question!"

"Answer mine!"

Timmy huffed.

"I just wanna talk to my godmother. Is that all right with you?"

"Talk to her about what?" the god asked nervously.

"That's private!"

"Not if it pertains to this situation. Do not say anything to her about those Arrows," the elder male commanded.

"Why not?" the boy argued. "Doesn't she have a right to know? Shouldn't she know?"

"Do you honestly expect her to believe you even if you told her? She'll think you're insane!"

"But if she can break through the spell on her own, isn't there a chance that someone else can break through it too?" asked Timmy.

"Well…" Cupid began, "yes, but…"

"So why not let me try?"

"Because it won't work," the god spoke sternly. "Not to mention that there's a chance that you could make things even worse than they already are."

"How could this possibly get any worse?" Timmy held his arms out to the sides.

Cupid leaned his head back against the headboard of his bed with a pained expression coming over his face.

"Trust me, Timmy, you don't want to know what could happen."

"Fine. Don't tell me, but I still have to talk to Wanda! And if you won't tell me where they are, then I'll find them myself!"

The ten-year-old immediately turned around and bolted from the room.

"Timmy, wait! You don't understand!" Cupid reached his arm out suddenly then winced slightly at the dull pain it caused in his ribs.

However the young boy didn't stop. He raced down the stairs and out the door about as quickly as he had rushed in. Soon he was back on the streets of Fairy World searching for any signs of his godmother. After finally stopping and asking around, he eventually found out how to get to Juandissimo's house. When he arrived in the pristine neighborhood, he immediately recognized the home of Juandissimo Magnifico. Anger and determination fueled him as he ran full-force for the door, doing the same thing he did at Cupid's – he just barged right in.

"Wanda!" he cried. "Wanda, where are you?"

"Timmy?" the female appeared in the hallway. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanna talk to you. Where's your…boyfriend?" the child spat.

"He's not here. Again, why are you?" she raised an eyebrow as she floated toward him.

"I have one question for you," the boy held up his index finger. "What's wrong with you?"

The female blinked.

"What's wrong with me? I'm not the one just barging into people's homes," she placed her hands on her hips.

"How can you be doing this? How can you do this to Cosmo? How can you do this to me?" Timmy demanded.

Wanda's mouth hung agape as she stared at her godson in both shock and worry, her arms sliding down to hang by her sides.

"Timmy…I'm not meaning to hurt you…" she shook her head numbly.

"But you are! Wanda, you need to come home."

"Timmy, I _am_ home," the fairy motioned around her.

"No, you're not! You belong back on Earth with Cosmo and me!"

"Sweetie," Wanda frowned as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "I know this is hard. Divorce is never easy on anyone involved in this situation, but you have to try and understand that I just wasn't happy before."

"You were happy the day before you left," the boy pointed out while shrugging her hand away. "You and Cosmo were as close as ever! And now…now you're acting as though he's the worst person in the universe!"

"You think that I couldn't just act happy for the sake of my godchild?" the female chortled.

"I know how you are, Wanda," the child looked her straight in the eyes. "If you were truly unhappy, and you didn't really want to be there, then you wouldn't have stayed around for as long as you did. You would have been gone long before now."

"Cosmo treating me badly didn't happen until more recently! I was waiting around to see if he'd ever go back to being the person I had married, but he just didn't. He kept getting worse and worse until I finally fell out of love with him!"

"That isn't true, Wanda!"

"It's entirely true!"

"No, it's not!" Timmy cried. "What about all those times I caught you sneaking him a kiss on the cheek? You did that…" Timmy thought for a moment. "You did that like a day or two before you left! So why would you try to give him any kisses if you didn't love him?"

"I…I don't know," Wanda looked away sheepishly, a slight dull pain coming to her temples.

"See? You couldn't have fallen out of love with Cosmo because you were still showing him that you loved him," Timmy smirked, crossing his arms cockily across his chest.

"I…I was just…" Wanda wracked her brain for an answer, but for some reason none were really surfacing, so she said the first thing that came to mind. "I just…didn't want him to feel like…like something was wrong…"

"So you would rather just spring it on him at the last possible second?" Timmy raised an eyebrow. "That's just cruel, Wanda."

"No…I…I just…no," she babbled as the pain in her head intensified.

"Wanda, Cosmo can barely function without you around. I mean he hasn't even been able to grant me any wishes! When Jorgen came skulking around, I had to tell him that I gave Cosmo some time off!" Timmy frowned, his tone softening somewhat. "I've barely seen him since you left! He just spends all his time inside the fishbowl."

"He…he deserves it!" Wanda suddenly spat venomously through her pain.

Timmy blinked. He really hoped the spell was making her say that.

"How could Cosmo possibly deserve any of this?"

"For the way he treated me! He deserves to feel this way!"

"No, he doesn't!" the child cried in defense. "You know that he's the nicest person either one of us will probably ever know! He doesn't deserve any of this!"

Wanda bowed her head as the anger suddenly left her body only to be replaced with more pain as she thought about Cosmo. Finally the female placed her right hand to her throbbing head.

"Come on, Wanda, you can't honestly believe that you love Juandissimo," Timmy kept prodding. "You always looked annoyed whenever he was hitting on you. He would give you compliments, and you would just kinda look uncomfortable. How did that change?"

"Timmy, he…he always…Cosmo stopped…Juandissimo was…I wanted…it's just…" Wanda's mind struggled to put together a sentence.

The boy eyed her. It looked as though she was extremely flustered and conflicted. He smiled. Maybe he was getting through to her!

"Come on, Wanda," he continued. "You know you'd rather be back home with me and Cosmo. You don't want to be here!"

"But I do want to be here," she strained, though saying it made her headache worse.

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do. I have to be here," she struggled to keep her voice steady through the pain.

"Having to be here is different than wanting to be here, Wanda," Timmy pointed out.

The fairy whimpered as her thoughts fought against one another. What was going on? Ever since her outburst at the hospital she just hadn't felt the same. She didn't love Cosmo, yet she knew when she had said it she had meant it. Things may have cooled down considerably since that day, but things just weren't the same between her and her fiancé now. Sure she still loved him, but a strange voice in the back of her mind kept nagging that she should be angry with Juandissimo for what he did to Cosmo. But that night, after Juandissimo had let her calm down, she forgave him right away upon seeing his face. And now that Timmy was here, she was starting to doubt her relationship with Juandissimo even more, and yet she was still fighting to justify it. Her main thoughts were that she loved Juandissimo, and that Cosmo had stopped loving her. Cosmo drooled over other girls, prettier girls, girls much younger than her. Juandissimo had eyes for Wanda. He complimented her, he gave her tiny pecks on the lips or cheek all the time…just like Cosmo used to do.

The female shook her head in frustration. Why did everything always tie back to Cosmo? She hated it. The one thing she wanted nothing more than to forget about, and he was always dwindling at the back of her mind! She was certain that she loved Juandissimo, yet she felt something else trying to tell her otherwise all the time. But she didn't care what anyone else said, or even what that voice in her mind whispered to her. She loved Juandissimo. Not Cosmo! Her headache subsided slightly at this last thought, and a new bout of fervor gushed from her.

"Timmy, stop! I'm not leaving Juandissimo!" she shouted through her pain, able to put her hand down. "I'm not going back to Cosmo and that's that!"

"Are you okay, Wanda?" Timmy asked as he examined his godmother's state. She had broken out into a sweat, and she was shaking slightly as she panted from both anger and her pain. "You don't look so good."

"I'll be fine! But you need to go home. I need to be alone," Wanda snapped.

"For what?"

The fairy held up her wand and transported her godson back to his room on Earth before he could protest.

"To re-gather my thoughts," she squeaked out quietly to herself as she buried her throbbing head in her hands for a moment.

These headaches were becoming something of a nuisance for her, and they only occurred when her husband was brought into the situation. However, she found her thoughts suddenly wandering to old memories of her and Cosmo at any given moment in time, thus causing her headaches to occur more frequently as of late. Any time she and Juandissimo weren't speaking, her thoughts wandered away from him back to Cosmo. She could have just left the room for a second, and Cosmo was suddenly at the forefront of her mind. She couldn't even escape her husband while sleeping! And Wanda would feel so peaceful and happy until her head started throbbing and it woke her from her slumber. Of course, Juandissimo was there to hold her until the pain subsided, yet even then she somehow didn't feel as close to him anymore. Not like she had over a week ago. Yes, she still wanted Juandissimo, yet for some reason she felt as though she didn't!

"I need some fresh air," her voice shook as she lifted her head and ripped open the front door and floated outside.

She hovered along with her arms hugging her body as she looked down toward the walkway, coming to a stop at the entrance to the yard upon spotting a shadow on the ground. For a moment she thought it may be Juandissimo; however, upon lifting her head she found Cosmo instead just floating by the entrance. His emergence didn't help settle her mind at all, but her heart broke at his distraught appearance. It was apparent he had been crying. His emerald eyes were puffy and swollen as the sun glinted off a few fresh tear streaks running down his cheeks.

"Cosmo," she spoke breathlessly, "what are you doing here?"

"I…I wanted to see you," he choked out. "But I know you don't wanna see me, so I just stayed out here."

Wanda frowned, her headache surprisingly lessening at his words.

Cosmo's gaze flitted downward for a split second before he closed his eyes and his face contorted to one of more sobs.

"You have a nice ring," he bowed his head slightly, pain and anguish present in both his words and his features.

Wanda looked down at her left hand to see her engagement ring before putting her hand behind her back as though ashamed of it.

"Thanks," she answered, barely above a whisper while bowing her own head.

The two remained with their heads bowed for a few moments until Wanda suddenly remembered the object in her right hand pocket. She gasped at the thought causing Cosmo to look up and watch as she dug into her pocket to retrieve it. When she pulled her hand out, she had the tiny object clasped in her fist. She stared at her closed hand for a moment before extending it toward Cosmo. He eyed her fist quizzically for a moment before reaching his own hand out and placing it on top of her knuckles, clearly happy that he could be touching her in some way. Wanda gave a brief chuckle before using her closed fist to flip the male's hand so that it was palm up. She then placed the object in her fist into his palm, closing his fingers around it.

"I found that the other day," she spoke quietly. "I thought maybe you'd want it back."

He stared at her in confusion before opening up his hand. He gasped in surprise. It was his wedding ring.

Realizing his confusion about her having it, Wanda continued.

"Remember the day I came to the hospital? I said I had been in our old room. I found that on the floor in there. I've had it since then, but I figured that maybe you'd want it back."

The male took in a few shaky breaths before placing his wedding band back on his ring finger. He then took in a deep, steadying breath.

"Can I pretend you still love me?" he peered at her nervously.

This sentence caused Wanda's heart to break as a few tears pricked at the backs of her eyes.

"I don't think it will help, Honey," she frowned while shaking her head slowly.

"I miss you so much," a few more tears escaped Cosmo's eyes.

"I know, Sweetie."

"Tomorrow…tomorrow you won't be my wife anymore," he squeaked.

The female could no longer take it. Watching him fall to pieces right before her very eyes finally caused her to reach out and pull him into a comforting hug. Surprise overtook the dim fairy for a moment before he took full advantage and embraced her gratefully, each fairy resting their head on the other's shoulder.

"I don't wanna lose you, Wanda," he whispered into her ear.

His words caused her to squeeze him tighter before rearranging herself so that their foreheads rested on each other's. The two peered at one another dolefully for a moment before Cosmo spoke again.

"I love you, Wanda."

The female closed her eyes as a heavy, guilty feeling took over her heart. She didn't understand, but she was suddenly craving something…from Cosmo. But that was crazy! She didn't love him anymore…That's when Cosmo's lips suddenly crashed into hers, taking her by surprise. He pulled away before suddenly kissing her again, and then again. That seemed to be all the prompting she needed. For whatever reason, that third kiss caused the female's will to break, and before she could even begin to question just what she was doing, she grabbed him and started kissing him feverishly.

...

Being able to will himself invisible had its advantages, mostly on Valentine's Day so that the people of Earth couldn't see him work his love-related magic on them, but right now it had a different advantage. Shortly after Timmy left his quarters, Cupid had poofed himself to Juandissimo's so as to make sure the young human didn't say anything that could possibly cause Wanda to think that her beau had fallen out of love with her. Surprisingly enough, as he watched the two argue, blissfully unaware of his presence, Timmy seemed to have actually gotten through to Wanda a little. The magic of the Arrow wasn't able to come up with an explanation to rationalize in her mind as to why she would have still been giving her husband kisses if she had, in fact, stopped loving him. The god was impressed. The boy may have actually helped the situation after all.

Of course, this twist as well as Wanda saying she still loved Cosmo only confused her further thanks to the spell. And finding Cosmo just outside the house she shared with Juandissimo didn't help her confusion either; however, the feelings of pity and guilt she felt were still very real. But her suddenly grabbing him to make out with him was something Cupid hadn't expected in the least. He stared in incredulity at the two as she hungrily kissed him. She…loved him. The spell she was under was still in place because he could still sense the love it forced her to feel toward Juandissimo; however, despite that he was sensing her true feelings. She was placing her heart and soul into every kiss she gave to him.

_'Keep going,'_ Cupid urged in his mind. _'So long as nothing happens to let the Forbidden Love Arrow take back control of her mind, then this may just be enough to possibly break the spell!'_

But, of course, he spoke – or rather thought – too soon.

Soon after the god's thought, Cosmo broke from his and Wanda's heated moment, each with a large smile plastered on their faces.

"Wow," he quivered.

"Yeah," Wanda panted.

"So does this mean that you aren't gonna leave me and Timmy after all?" the green-haired fairy ventured.

This question suddenly made the smile on the female's face disappear as the Forbidden Love spell forced gears to turn in her mind. Cupid's face fell as he realized that the spell was taking full control again, forcing more ideas and thoughts that were untrue into her mind.

"You…I can't believe you!" she shoved Cosmo away from her as her headache returned full force, causing him to blink in both surprise and confusion.

"What?" he asked.

"You sent Timmy in there to try and talk some sense into me, didn't you? You had him go in there to wear me down just so I would be vulnerable and fall into your open arms!" Wanda cried.

"What? Timmy was here?" he looked toward the house.

"Don't play dumb with me, Cosmo!" the female raged, causing her pain to spike and bringing the male's full attention back to her. "I can't believe you. I know you want me back, but I never thought you'd stoop so low as to bring Timmy into this!"

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Cosmo furrowed his brows.

Wanda glared daggers at him causing the male to shrink in fear.

"Get this through your head, Cosmo Cosma. I no longer love you. It's your fault, and you're just going to have to live with that fact! Now I think you'd better leave before Juandissimo gets back home and finds you here."

"But…but, Wanda…" he stuttered helplessly.

"No! Get out of my sight! After tomorrow I'll never have to deal with you again! Just go!" Wanda ordered, the pain in her head practically searing with intensity.

Cosmo cast his eyes toward the ground as his lower lip quivered. He was so confused. He didn't understand how Wanda could go from making out with him to being so hurtful in practically no time at all. He wanted to plead with her, beg with her, argue with her. But instead he hung his head as he held up his wand and transported back to the castle in Timmy's fishbowl.

Once he was gone, Wanda immediately let tears of agony flow from her eyes as she took out her wand to call Juandissimo and beg him to come back home to comfort her. When she floated back inside, Cupid allowed himself to become visible once again. He frowned. That had been close. Perhaps if the couple had continued their little make-out session just the slightest bit longer, it would have been enough to break the Forbidden Love spell. The god took in a solemn breath. He needed to do something and he needed to do it fast, or else Cosmo and Wanda would be ruined forever.


	16. That Sinking Feeling

**DGG: I'm back! Yay! Oh my, school is a time killer. This chapter was especially hard to edit too...so many revisions! It definitely went from being twelve pages long to fourteen, then down to thirteen. And then I couldn't get it to flow very well. But I think I've finally done it! Woo! So I hope you enjoy this monster of a chapter!**

* * *

><p>Timmy had been lying in bed ever since Wanda sent him home that day, and he was completely confused over the whole situation. After all, he had thought he'd been getting through to his godmother – and he had been – but then her mind and heart flipped, and she was completely faithful to Juandissimo again! One minute she had been doubting the idea of being with Juandissimo, and the next she was still fully onboard with marrying him! Timmy sniffed as he clutched his pillow tighter. That Arrow was truly something.<p>

Since he was unsuccessful at talking some sense into Wanda, the boy's mind wandered to the events that were to take place the following day, and he wondered if all the good times would end once his godparents signed those papers. He wondered who would help fix everything if one of his wishes went awry because with both his track record as well as Cosmo's slight misinterpretations it was bound to happen. The child's heart sank as he realized that after tomorrow there would be no more getting tucked in by two loving godparents anymore. He groaned. Who was going to be the voice of reason in the house now? Who was going to help him with his homework when he actually did it? Who was going to egg him on about being his absolute best? Who was going to believe in him whole-heartedly no matter the situation? Timmy stifled a sob; however, those questions weren't the only things causing him such pain. Timmy had a deep, dark secret that was making his heart ache even worse.

There were more than a few times when Timmy had actually wanted Wanda to just go away.

Sure he loved Wanda; however, like any relationship between parents and children, there was some frustration. He had grown tired of her constantly berating him for a wish he made, or worse, for one he was about to make! She was the one who had often put a damper on the fun times he and Cosmo were having, and it had gotten to the point where Timmy had actually, only in his mind, wished that his godmother would just leave him alone and let him have his fun. But now Timmy was mentally kicking himself for wanting such a terrible thing. He loved Wanda despite her getting on his nerves from time to time, and deep down he realized she was just trying to look out for her loved ones. But now that his secret wish had come true, he was desperately missing her reprimands – something the boy never once thought possible before. And he was missing all the fun times the three of them had together. A tear slid down from the ten-year-old's eye. He wasn't just losing a fairy godmother; he was losing a friend, and most importantly, a piece of his family.

...

Many miles away from Earth, Cupid was sensing the boy's heartache. He sighed. Cupid didn't throw the word "hate" around much, but he truly hated those Forbidden Love Arrows. They caused pain back in ancient times when people worshipped the gods, and they were causing a devastating amount of pain now. The male's heart ached at the notion that so many people were so negatively affected by these Arrows whether it was directly or indirectly. Wanda, obviously would be even though the spell blinded her to that fact. Cosmo was completely falling apart, and would probably be unable to even function after tomorrow, and Timmy was clearly beyond depressed by the situation. Though she wouldn't let anyone know it, Blonda was struggling with the fact that the man she loved was soon going to be married to her sister. Yes, there were many broken hearts due to this entire situation.

However, not everyone was so upset by this situation. The love god decided to create a portal in midair which would allow him to view Cosmo down on Earth… and his mama.

The day after Cosmo had been discharged from the hospital Mama Cosma invited herself over in order to take care of her son. Cupid crinkled his nose in disgust at how cheerful she was. He had watched multiple times through his portal as the woman rushed around and made her son his favorite foods, laid out his clothes, and cleaned the house, which gave Mama Cosma all the more reason to criticize Wanda's cleaning abilities or, in her mind, lack thereof.

Cupid realized that the matriarch loved her son to no end, but she had to realize that her whole mentality over this situation was inappropriate. After all, she had loved and lost before, so he felt she should feel a bit more sympathy for her son, but alas, all she wanted was for Wanda to be gone so she could have Cosmo all to herself again. And so the female went about babying her son just as she always had, yet even though she was extremely jubilant, Cupid noted that there was at least one thing that bothered the mother.

No matter how much love and attention she gave her son, Cosmo remained completely upset and unresponsive. She tried everything – getting him ice cream, bringing him string, making cheese pie – but the dark cloud hovering over her son just refused to leave. She hated seeing him so hurt. He was the light of her life; however, despite her son's depressed demeanor, she was still very excited about him becoming single again! She had tons of plans for them after the divorce was finalized.

Cupid watched on in disapproval at the scene that unfolded as the two fairies sat on the couch in Cosmo's and Wanda's living room.

"Cosmo, you don't need her. All you need is your mother's love," Mama Cosma hugged him lovingly.

"Yes, Mama," Cosmo answered in a dejected trance while staring across the living room.

"And once you sign those divorce papers, you'll give up this godparenting job and come back home with me!" she squeezed him tighter.

"Yes, Mama."

"Didn't I tell you that she was horrible?" she let go of him in order to waggle her index finger. "Didn't I tell you she would end up hurting you one day?"

"Yes, Mama."

"Exactly! I'm never wrong about these kinds of things, Dear. No one out there is good enough for my little Cosmo-lo-lo," she tickled his bangs playfully. "No, it's better for you to stay home with me where you can be properly looked after and cared for. I will always be there for you. There will be no disappointments once we're both back at home safe and sound," the mother embraced him once more.

Cosmo heaved a heavy sigh, pulling out of his mother's arms and slumping forward on the couch.

"Don't worry, Cosmo, I will take care of everything for you just like I did when you were growing up! Oh, I'm so excited! You're excited, aren't you, Dear?" the woman practically bounced up and down in her seat.

"Yes, Mama."

Mama Cosma smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek; however, when she sat back, her smile disappeared at his appearance. He was just so broken. She'd never seen him like this before. This caused her to soften as she once again wrapped her arms around him, rubbing her hands up and down his arms to comfort him.

Cosmo sighed, not really paying any attention to his mother's presence; he had too much on his mind. He supposed life from now on wouldn't be too bad. He was perfectly happy when he was living at home before. Or was he?

He remembered sitting at home and looking out his bedroom window to see happy couples holding hands as they floated down the street, and he recalled how he wished that someone would want to hold his hand. Then when he was at school, he would see even more couples! They seemed to line the halls of the high school, and there he was all alone. He recalled seeing an announcement for a dance and wishing that he could go, that someone would want to go with him. But, alas, he was the outcast of all of Fairy World, and he knew it. No one liked him, everyone picked on him, and he finally just assumed that he wasn't capable of being loved. He figured it would just be him and his mama forever.

But then he met Wanda.

Wanda never made fun of him. Wanda never called him any names. She never shunned him. In fact, she welcomed him. She wanted to hang out with him. She wanted to talk to him. Wanda was his first friend, and he had loved her since he first laid eyes on her. But she had a boyfriend – a big, muscular boyfriend – and thus he felt any shot he may have had with her was completely crushed. But even with the fact that she had a boyfriend lingering in the back of his mind, he still couldn't help but want her.

He would always stare at her; she was just so perfect. Her swirly, pink hair was so mesmerizing, and her gorgeous, pink eyes were enchanting. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, and the fact that she actually spoke to him and hung out with him meant more to Cosmo than anything else in the world. She took his breath away any time she looked at him, or spoke to him for that matter. And if they actually touched, he felt as though time stood still. The first time she hugged him he had been slightly shocked – no one besides his mama had ever given him a hug, nor wanted to for that matter. But once he was over the initial shock, he welcomed it warmly. He couldn't believe how good a simple hug could feel. He had felt warm, safe, and happy – much happier than he'd ever been in his entire life. Cosmo never wanted that feeling to go away.

The male's face scrunched up as each shattered piece of his broken heart ached almost unbearably. Finally he moved so his head was resting on his mama's shoulder. She hugged him tightly as she began telling him that everything would be all right soon. However, even though he was sitting with his mama, he still felt alone. He really wished it was one of Wanda's warm hugs he was receiving right now. Like the one she had given him earlier…before she suddenly got angry at him. She wanted him gone, and that caused his pain to intensify. There would be no more hugs. Wanda wasn't going to be there to soothe him back to sleep if he had a bad dream. She wouldn't be there to rub his tummy when he got a stomach ache. No more hugs, no more snuggles, no more laughs, no more love…no more Wanda…

"Mama," he sniffed, still with his gaze across the room.

"Yes, Dear?" she spoke softly while nuzzling his forehead with her nose.

"I miss her so much," he whispered painfully.

"Cosmo…" she started.

The male fairy inhaled and exhaled shakily as he recalled the spat he had with his wife earlier that afternoon.

"Mama," his lower lip quivered. "She hates me."

"But I don't, Cosmo-lo-lo," she finally pulled him close and hugged him again. "I will never let you down, unlike that terrible Wanda girl, or any other girl for that matter."

"I love her, Mama," he sniffed.

"Pish-posh," the female waved him off. "There's no need to waste any love on her anymore. Now that's enough talk about her for the night. I think it will do you wonders to get a good night's sleep. Come on, Dear. I'll tuck you in."

The man hadn't slept in his room since Wanda left even though his mother insisted that he sleep in a bed rather than the couch. She argued that she didn't want her precious boy to get a stiff neck or back as well as saying her mind would be more at ease if he were tucked snugly into a safe bed; however, Cosmo didn't care. He just couldn't bring himself to go back into a room that had so many special memories. Due to his depressed demeanor, the mother had eventually given up her arguments about her son's sleeping arrangements, telling him that he could stay in the living room until he returned home with her the next day where he would once again be in a nice, warm bed. So the emerald-haired male silently laid down on his side, resting his head on the purple pillow by the arm of the couch that he'd been using every night. Mama Cosma frowned in concern as she took the green blanket she had folded that morning off the back of the couch and covered her son with it.

"Don't worry, Dear. All your pain will be gone after tomorrow once that terrible girl is out of your life for good," she kissed him on the head yet again. "Goodnight, Sweetheart."

"Goodnight, Mama," the male mumbled quietly.

The elder fairy sighed, giving her son one last reproachful glance before she went to ready herself for bed.

Cupid closed his portal as he bowed his head. He couldn't allow this to happen. He just had to get through to the two fairies. If not, their lives would be ruined, and it would be all on his head. His Arrows had fallen into the wrong hands, and it was his responsibility to fix the damage they had caused.

* * *

><p>As the minutes ticked by, Cosmo tossed and turned. All his thoughts were focused on tomorrow's big event, and he found that he was unable to sleep. He sniffed as a torrent of thoughts rushed into his mind. This was really it. Wanda was still going to marry Juandissimo. The fact that his wife would soon no longer be his wife kept eating at him.<p>

Wanda had stated multiple times to their marriage counselor that she loved Juandissimo. She said she wanted to divorce Cosmo so she could get on with her life and plan her wedding with Juandissimo. A little arrow had caused all this! And what he got from Cupid's description was that there was absolutely nothing that could be done about it. So long as Wanda was under that spell she would falsely believe that she loved someone else. But what about earlier today? She had kissed him. Yet she was still going to marry Juandissimo. He whimpered. His wife, his Wanda, was going to marry Juandissimo!

The fairy sat up on the couch. He rested his head in his hands as he recalled all the times he and his wife had spent together on that very couch. It was where they would both relax, where they would play games, watch TV. Cosmo's favorite thing to do was lounge with Wanda on the couch. He loved holding her as she nestled up close to him. He had taken it for granted before, and he wished with all his heart that he could have just one more chance to hold her tightly again, so he could never let her go.

Cosmo began crying again. He didn't want her to go away. He already thought he'd lost her once before. Blonda and Juandissimo had found out about the two of them hanging out together in high school, and after her sister had a talk with her, Wanda told him very apologetically that she couldn't hang out anymore. He had been heartbroken. For weeks he went back to their special spot at the park, hoping she would be there, but she wasn't, and she never came despite all his wishing and hoping. However, one day after school, Cosmo had been floating by when Juandissimo suddenly proposed to Wanda in front of everybody. Cosmo's heart had skipped a beat, and he'd felt like time stopped. The girl he loved more than anything was going to marry someone else. However, to his surprise, she declined. She chose to be with him instead. He couldn't believe his ears. Wanda had picked him. She'd had a smart, cute guy, but she had picked him instead! And that had meant the world to him!

But now she was going back to Juandissimo. She was going away. Wanda was his everything. She meant the world to him, and he was losing her. He was losing her! She said the one thing he was afraid of hearing – that she didn't love him anymore. He couldn't blame her. He still didn't know why she loved him in the first place, but he hoped with all his heart that she would never stop. But now she had. It may have been because of some fancy arrow, but she stopped. After tomorrow, he'd never see her again. That was the way Wanda wanted it…

"Cosmo," a voice spoke.

The sobbing fairy jumped in surprise, looking up to see Cupid hovering a few feet away.

"Oh. Hi," Cosmo bowed his head again. "What are you doing here?"

"Your heart is in distress. I realize tomorrow is a big day, and I just want to help in any way that I can," the god spoke comfortingly. "It'll be all right, Cosmo."

"No, it won't," he sniveled.

"Cosmo, this doesn't have to be over," Cupid shook his head, speaking calmly but sternly. "You don't have to sign those papers tomorrow. No one can make you if you don't want to."

"I…I can't. I have to let her go…" Cosmo shook slightly as he attempted to stop a few tears.

Cupid gasped, his eyes widening. This couldn't be happening.

"What?" he cried. "Cosmo, you can't be serious! You love her."

"But…she doesn't want to stay…and I won't make her…" the fairy's eyes flitted upward briefly to look at the god.

"No! Cosmo, no!" Cupid exclaimed. "She doesn't _want_ to go! She only thinks she wants to! It's the magic of the Forbidden Love Arrow at work!"

"But you said that you can't get her back. So it doesn't matter," the fairy squeaked.

"It does matter!" the god grabbed the other male's shoulders to make him look at him. "Cosmo, you love her. She means everything to you, doesn't she?"

"Yes."

"And I've seen that you can fight for her," Cupid let go and smiled. "You beat up Juandissimo! Well…you punched him once. But that's very impressive coming from you."

"But it doesn't matter!" Cosmo turned away again. "So maybe she only wants to leave just because of the Arrow, she still wants to leave. She doesn't want to be with me anymore, and I won't make her do anything she doesn't want to do…"

Cupid's features fell. After today's little incident with Wanda, Cosmo was losing all hope. He was completely breaking.

"But, Cosmo, her true feelings keep breaking through the spell," Cupid's eyebrows furrowed as he spoke desperately. "She still cares about you. She still loves you!"

"That's not what she's been saying," Cosmo wiped a few tears on his sleeve.

"Because the Arrow is masking her true feelings, Cosmo! She can hardly look at you for fear of all her feelings for you rushing back to her!" the god exclaimed; however, the fairy's shoulders slumped as he squeezed his eyes shut. Cupid frowned as he continued. "What about today? She hugged you. She kissed you. She made out with you! She put her very heart and soul into every one of those kisses she gave you. Cosmo, nothing like this has ever happened before to someone under the Arrow's spell! It's amazing! If her love for you is so strong that it can poke through the spell, then maybe you can…"

"She hates me," Cosmo shook again, hot tears trailing down his face.

"No, Cosmo, she doesn't," Cupid frowned, shaking his head.

"Yes, she does. She thinks I'm horrible," the emerald-haired male clenched his green blanket so hard his knuckles turned white.

"That's not true, Cosmo! She thinks the exact oppos-"

"I don't deserve her anyway," the fairy interrupted, opening his eyes only to cast them toward the floor.

Cupid furrowed his eyebrows once more as he stared at the fairy.

"Cosmo, don't talk like that. Of course you do."

"No. I never deserved someone like her," the fairy's voice was thick with tears. "I'm nothing. I've always been nothing. But she was…she was wonderful. She still is. I don't deserve someone like her. She's the best thing that could ever happen to me, but…she can do a lot better than me. Juandissimo's better."

"How do you know he's better for her?" Cupid questioned.

"Because. He's strong and smart. He has everything. And that's what Wanda deserves."

"No, Cosmo," Cupid held up his index finger authoritatively. "So maybe he is strong and smart, but that's not everything. Wanda loves you because you make her laugh. She loves the way you look at her. She loves the way you hold her close. Wanda loves taking care of you. She's proud to say she's your wife, Cosmo."

"Not anymore," the fairy squeaked.

Cupid hovered in place, taking in the sight of the distraught fairy. He couldn't believe it. Cosmo was actually giving up.

"Cosmo, are you actually going to go through with this divorce?" he asked in awe.

The fairy whimpered, not daring to look up at the other male.

"You're going to let her marry a man who is just using her for revenge? You're going to let her marry a man who doesn't truly love her?"

"She…she doesn't want me anymore…" Cosmo sobbed. "She…she just…she wants him…"

"But you've been through so much together. You're going to just let her go?" a hint of anger now showed in the god's words. "She was your first and only love. She made you feel happy when you had to deal with misery day in and day out. She made you feel special, she stood up for you, she loved you! Today Wanda proved that she still does even while under a spell! Cosmo, she's helped you more times than anyone can count. Just this once she needs you to return the favor; she needs your help! And you're just going to give her up?"

Cosmo squeezed his eyes shut as a few fat tears rolled down his cheeks.

"You're not going to fight for her?" the god continued.

"It's not gonna impress her," the fairy whispered through his sobs.

Cupid grabbed him again, "Cosmo, a few days ago when she heard that you were in the hospital because of Juandissimo, she rushed right over. And she declared her love for you."

"She said she didn't mean it," Cosmo stared at the other male with tears trailing down his cheeks.

"Cosmo, she did mean it! That's the beauty of it!" Cupid shook him, hoping it would jar some sense into him. "And when she kissed you today, she meant that too! You two have the strongest love I have ever seen. And it still reigns true, even now. Under the spell of a Forbidden Love Arrow, this should never happen! Don't you see?"

Cosmo took in a deep, painful breath while closing his eyes.

"She doesn't want me anymore."

"No…" Cupid frowned while letting go of the male's shoulders. "Cosmo, don't say that. She needs you…"

"I'll let her do what she wants…or what she thinks she wants. Because I love her…"

"Cosmo, you're honestly just going to let her go without a fight? The very woman that you fell crown over wings for? You're going to just let Juandissimo win? He doesn't really love her, Cosmo. But you do," the god spoke calmly but seriously.

"I'll…I'll still have m-my m-m-mama," Cosmo sobbed, now hugging his knees to his chest.

"A mother's love may be strong, but it's nothing like the love between a husband and wife. Even you should realize that."

"You're making this worse!" Cosmo suddenly cried.

Cupid sighed. The fairy was too distraught. All Cosmo knew was that he, Cupid, could do nothing to reverse the spell. All he knew was that Wanda kept pulling him close only to shove him away and declare her love for another man. Cupid had to admit this entire situation was very taxing, and he couldn't blame Cosmo for feeling the way he did; however, he felt that if Cosmo just pushed a little more, that if he would go back and see Wanda once more that perhaps the spell would finally break. But…it was ultimately Cosmo's decision.

"Fine," the god frowned. "Do what you want. But just remember that Wanda was the only person out there to fully understand you. She was your other half, your soul mate. You two aren't complete without each other."

Cosmo broke down into a new fit of sobs as Cupid took out his wand and transported from the room. This situation was spiraling down quickly. The god sensed that Wanda was still wrestling with her true feelings. Maybe if he could still push a few ideas into her head, then just maybe he could further loosen the spell's grip on her. There was only one way to find out.

* * *

><p>The annoying voice in Wanda's mind seemed to be bothering her completely tonight, so much so that she couldn't sleep. Currently, she was whizzing around the house doing a few menial tasks to keep her mind preoccupied, otherwise she would start thinking of Cosmo again, so she went about dusting, washing the counter, cleaning every sink in the house, fluffing the pillows on the couch, whatever she could do. Unfortunately, no matter what she did, her old memories kept popping into her head. She closed her eyes, she shook her head, but tears still seeped out from under her closed eyelids. She begged and pleaded to a higher power to make it stop, but no matter what she did, the memories just wouldn't cease.<p>

"Having trouble?"

Wanda gasped as she whipped around to find Cupid in the room.

"What…what are you doing here?" she blinked in surprise as she caught her breath.

"I sensed your inner struggle. You could use some help," he smiled.

"It's late," the female raised a skeptical eyebrow. "You decided to come here in the middle of the night just for that?"

"You say it like your struggle isn't important," Cupid frowned.

"It's not!" Wanda snapped; however, she hesitated before her next sentence – something Cupid did not fail to notice. "I…I don't love Cosmo anymore."

"If you don't love him, then why are you up so late debating about the whole situation?" the god shrugged.

The female blinked.

"I'm not debating!" she cried offensively. "Thoughts keep popping into my head! Old thoughts! They're probably surfacing because of how long I've been with Cosmo, that's all."

"Wanda, I can tell that even you don't truly believe that," Cupid folded his arms across his chest.

"Cupid, what's going on? I love Juandissimo, so why do I keep having these feelings for Cosmo?" tears fell from Wanda's eyes.

"Because you love Cosmo," the god stated simply with a smile.

"No, I don't!" she cried, a hint of desperation glinting in her eyes. "I fell out of love with him long ago because he stopped loving me! He insulted me at every chance he got, he made me feel ugly and unappreciated. I was put last to everything. He called me a nag, he ignored everything I said. I couldn't stand it anymore!"

"Wanda, you did feel those things. I know you did," the god spoke with an air of sympathy in his voice. "And I know that you couldn't take anymore, but that was why you confronted him! If you truly fell out of love with him, you would have ended your marriage then. You wouldn't have worked on it. And things were better, much better. Why would you just up and leave him after everything was smoothing out?" Cupid cocked his head to the side.

"Look, I fell out of love, Cupid!" the female snapped. "I'm sorry that upsets you. I'm sure you hate this kind of thing…"

"You yelled that you love him, Wanda," Cupid remained calm.

"That…that was just because I was angry. It was a slip of the tongue."

"Justify it any way you want to, but you said it because it's true," the god spoke smugly.

"It's not true!" the female shrieked.

Wanda suddenly yelped as the pain in her head came back.

"You know you probably wouldn't be having those splitting headaches if you weren't so torn on who to be with," Cupid stated nonchalantly.

"I'm not torn," she whimpered placing her right hand to her temple. "I…I want…I want Juandissimo."

Cupid sensed her true feelings fighting with the Arrow's magic as she stuttered through her sentence. If he could just coax her emotions enough, then maybe it would be enough to overthrow the spell.

"Wanda, Cosmo is in pain," the female's heart and head ached more at those words. "He's upset by this, and that bothers you. I know that you're having second-thoughts about this whole ordeal. Don't argue with me," Cupid cut her off when she opened her mouth to disagree. "I know how you really feel."

Wanda's features softened.

"I don't understand…" her head throbbed dully. "I keep thinking about the way he sleeps. And the way his breaths go in and out calmly. He would hold me tightly all night long. And then…I think about how he would laugh warmly whenever I kissed him. At almost any given moment, I could look at him to find him eyeing me hungrily. His touch was so gentle. And he still had some trouble telling me how he felt. He would always blush when he tried to tell me," Wanda broke off as a small torrent of sobs burst forth from her.

"Those are wonderful memories, Wanda," Cupid smiled, sensing the Arrow's grip loosening slightly.

"I know," she squeaked through her tears.

"Why would you want to give those up?"

"Be…because I love Juandissimo," she spoke matter-of-factly while giving the god a questioning look as though he should have already known.

Cupid frowned. The Arrow's power had regained some control.

"Wanda, listen," Cupid took her gently by the shoulders, "I have a feeling – an inkling – that you don't have to be with Juandissimo if you don't want to be. If you would rather be with Cosmo, then go back to him."

"I can't. I fell out of love with Cosmo. I love Juandissimo now," she looked at the god as though he were crazy.

The male frowned as the Arrow continued to fight back her true emotions.

"You don't say that as though you truly love him. You say it more like it's just a line you've memorized for a test at school only to forget it afterward. There's no feeling in your words," Cupid pointed out.

"That's…that's a lie!" she gaped. "I…I do love him…"

"Wanda, please," the god begged. "Don't give up your life with Cosmo. I know that if you fight this, you'll be able to…"

"I don't want Cosmo!" Wanda suddenly snapped, shaking loose from the male's grasp. "Cosmo stopped being there for me! Whenever Juandissimo saw me, he would proclaim his love to me! The only time Cosmo would do that was after we made love, and I want to be needed for more than for just pleasure! Cosmo…Cosmo dug his own grave here. If he wanted me around, then he should have appreciated me more! He should have…he should have loved me…"

The male cursed inwardly as he felt the Arrow's powers surge.

"Wanda, he does love you. I should know…" the man motioned toward himself. "You brought nothing but happiness into his life. Wanda, you are the only person who was able to look past the fact that he has low intelligence and that he was an outcast in order to see the person he really was, and he appreciates that. He still appreciates that! He knows you're good for him," Cupid paused as Wanda's hands made their way back to her forehead, her heart struggling against what her head was trying to make her believe. He continued. "You've always tried to help him stay on the right path and to strive to be the best that he possibly could be. He loves your laugh, he loves your hair, he loves your eyes, he loves the way you hold your wand. And he especially loves the fact that you want to be with him. It amazes him that after 10,000 years of being together you still want to be there! He doesn't know exactly what he's been doing, but he knows that he must be doing at least one thing right if you _want_ to stay by his side! Wanda, he loves you more than anything in the world. He may not always know the right ways to show it or say it, but he loves you so much."

"No!" angry tears threatened to fall from the fairy's eyes as the Arrow's magic grabbed at straws to try and keep its hold on her. "If he truly loved me, then he wouldn't have treated me the way that he did!"

"Wanda, he took you for granted," Cupid explained. "You two have been together for a long time, and couples tend to take one another for granted after awhile."

"Cupid, please!" Wanda begged, the tears falling down her cheeks now.

Its grip on her was slipping again.

"What I said is killing you on the inside," the male stated. "Wanda, you want to rush to his side and make him feel better!"

The female's sobs grew more pronounced at the man's words. They hurt her because he was right, and that fact was what confused her further. Her head told her that she loved Juandissimo! Yet for whatever reason, despite all the explanations in her mind which told her she didn't want Cosmo, despite all the memories and feelings which told her she should probably even hate him, she still felt in her heart that she loved him. She wanted to comfort him! But she loved Juandissimo now! She loved Juandissimo, she knew she did! However, the thought of rushing to Cosmo's arms seemed much more appealing to her…

"Wanda, if you want to go to him, then go!" Cupid goaded, motioning with his hands for her to move. "Don't fight that urge! Just go to him!"

"No," she squeaked, the spell desperately trying to keep her in check. "No, I…I can't…I…I love…I love Juandissimo."

"Wanda, listen to your heart! Don't listen to the voice in your head! You love Cosmo."

"I don't…I don't love him…" she sobbed.

"Yes, you do!" Cupid cried.

"I don't…I won't…" she struggled, the pain in her mind growing more excruciating by the second.

"Wanda, I know you can do this," he spoke urgently. "Cosmo needs you. And you need him too. All you need to do is just take out your wand and go back home. To your real home. With Cosmo and Timmy on Earth."

"My…my wand?" she spoke as though this was a novel concept.

"Yes!" Cupid exclaimed happily.

The god's smile grew even wider as he saw her left hand twitch as though she were about to grasp it. The spell was making her mind reel, he just knew it, but this was the closest she'd been to completely breaking the Arrow's magic.

"Go on, Wanda," he prodded. "Go on."

She hesitated as her thoughts raged against each other.

"Wanda, I can sense Cosmo's pain. His heartbreak overwhelms me with sadness because it is so strong! He's crying. He misses you so much, Wanda. He's hurting so much right at this very moment! He can barely take it."

"Cosmo," she squeaked out as she sobbed.

The female's mind was racing, and Cupid could feel that she truly wanted to rush back and comfort her husband. Pain emulated throughout the female's body as she battled with herself. She wanted to make Cosmo feel better. She wanted his pain to go away. But that was ludicrous! Why would she want to help a man who treated her so terribly? She'd felt unwanted, she'd felt unappreciated! But suddenly Cupid's words rang through her head. _Why would you just up and leave him after everything was smoothing out?_ Wanda whimpered again. Smoothing out? She couldn't truly remember it smoothing out though, yet she remembered slight bits and pieces of…something. She placed her hands over her face. It was as though something was blanketing her memories.

Cupid watched on as the female groaned in pain, concentration, and irritation. His stomach was twisting itself into what felt like dozens upon dozens of knots. He gulped as he tracked the battle within Wanda's head. She was even more conflicted than she had been earlier that day, but was that enough to break the spell?

"Wanda," he spoke tentatively.

"I…I…I need…" Wanda's emotions clashed in her mind. "NO!"

Cupid jumped before his shoulders slumped. The Arrow regained its control.

"I…I love Juandissimo," she strained, her hands still placed on her throbbing forehead. "I just…I just want tomorrow to be over with. I'm sure that as soon as Cosmo's out of my life, I can just forget about him and move on."

The god frowned.

"That's not true, Wanda. You love him. I know you do. If you divorce him, the pain you're feeling isn't going to go away. Your headaches probably aren't going to go away. If anything they'll probably become worse! Wanda, you still love Cosmo. Just admit it."

The pain in Wanda's head surged once more as she thought about Cupid's words.

"Come on, Wanda. I think you can if you want to. Think about why you fell in love with Cosmo in the first place. Think about why you left Juandissimo in the first place. Remember all the good times you had with Cosmo," Cupid urged.

Wanda whimpered as she struggled. Cupid could sense Wanda's true feelings were winning at the moment. The Arrow's magic was having trouble rationalizing a few of her old memories, which was good. If Wanda could just say once that she still wanted Cosmo, it was a step in the right direction. If he could just break the spell, so many broken hearts would be mended. Everything could be just as it should be. All she needed was just a few more prods.

"Wanda, Juandissimo always flirted with every girl he saw even when you were out on a date with him, even though you told him it bothered you. It annoyed you at how many times he took out a mirror in a day, and how often he spoke of himself and his beauty. Cosmo wanted to only look at you. He wanted to only speak about you. In fact, you had to talk him into talking about himself, so you could learn just as much about him as he was learning about you. He always tried his hardest for you. Cosmo tried his best because he wanted to keep you around," Wanda whimpered again. Cupid panted, determination fueling his words. "Wanda, when your parents attempted to keep the two of you apart, you were heartbroken. You would brush off any suitable male that your family would try to set you up with because you wanted Cosmo, and you waited for him despite the fact that you didn't know if you would ever see him again. You loved him. All those years you two were separated felt like a million lifetimes, not just for you but for Cosmo as well. Come on, Wanda. You know you love Cosmo. Just say it."

"Stop!" Wanda finally cried, causing Cupid to stare at her in surprise. The Arrow had won yet again. "Cosmo ruined his chances with me! I want to be with Juandissimo!"

"You _think_ you want to be with Juandissimo," Cupid corrected her, a feeling of defeat clutching his spirit.

"I know I do! I'm only feeling this way because Cosmo and I have been together for so long. It's just…it's nothing. It's not love. They're just memories. Now please leave," the fairy ordered.

Cupid sighed. She was so close.

"I'm telling you, Wanda…" he held out his hands.

"And I'm telling you!" she cried before her face contorted back to that of sadness. "Please go. I just want to sleep."

The god stared at the female for a few extra moments. Her true feelings were more than poking through the magic of the Forbidden Love Arrow; however, its magic refused to let go of her. The hold of a Forbidden Love Arrow was extremely persistent. As long as she was under that spell, she would keep irrationalizing the feelings she was still having for Cosmo. There was nothing more he could do.

It pained the god to know that Cosmo was giving up hope, and that the spell Wanda was under was keeping her from seeing the truth. It pained him even more to know that once Juandissimo revealed in some way or another that he was not truly in love with Wanda, that the powerful magic in the Forbidden Love Arrow would "break" Wanda's heart so much that she would probably end her life. And if that happened…he didn't even want to think about how Cosmo would feel…or what he could possibly do as well.

Cupid inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly while nodding his head and taking out his magic wand.

"Wanda," he spoke before leaving. She looked up, "don't just brush off the feelings you're still having. If they're there, they mean something."

She hiccupped, and her vision blurred with tears. She doubled over as a new round of sobs began as Cupid exited the premises back to his home. He didn't want this to happen. It couldn't happen. Cosmo's and Wanda's love was just too strong for this. A love as pure as theirs didn't deserve to be ripped apart so brutally. The god heaved a dejected sigh as he lay back in his bed. Hopefully his words struck a nerve somewhere with the two of them. He closed his eyes. Tomorrow's divorce proceedings were going to be a disaster.


	17. Divorce Proceedings

**DGG: Well, here it is. The penultimate chapter! Already, you say? Actually, you're probably like, "FINALLY! MY GOSH, WHERE HAS THIS BEEN?" I see how it is, you guys. Well, I hope this is up to your standards then. :) Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The following morning there was an array of emotions from many different people. Mama Cosma, of course, was nothing but happy. She bustled around the castle, humming a happy tune to herself while packing up as many of her son's possessions as she could find. A large smile played on her face while she packed as she thought about how Wanda would soon no longer be in the picture. It would soon just be her and her son again, like it was supposed to be.<p>

Cosmo, of course, was the exact opposite. Today was the day. Today he would lose his wife…forever. He couldn't bring himself to do anything except sit numbly on the couch and stare into his lap. Memories and feelings whirred all around his mind as he thought about everything that had transpired in the past few days. It all happened so fast. Too fast. He had never truly dwelled on the notion of what he would do if he ever lost Wanda, and now that he had, he still didn't know what he was going to do! She became the very reason for waking up each day. She was what motivated him to keep going each day. Without Wanda there to help him along, what would be his motivation? It would be just like his entire school career all over again. His mother would have to force him out of bed each day just like she had to back then. The fairy whimpered as a teardrop rolled down his face.

Wanda didn't really know what she was feeling. Whenever she looked at Juandissimo, she felt excitement. A large smile would burst onto her face, and the two would speak fondly of their up-coming wedding; however, it seemed that whenever Juandissimo left her line of sight, her feelings almost immediately changed. When she was alone for any period of time, Cosmo would wander back into her mind just as he had been the night before, and she would start having second thoughts again. However, unlike the previous night, she found that even preoccupying herself with other things just couldn't keep the green-haired male off her mind. This worried her. Of course, whenever Cosmo found his way back into the forefront of her mind, she would just quickly rush to find her fiancé, who would always accept her warmly. Once she was back by his side, all memories of Cosmo melted away, and she was once again excited because after today she and Juandissimo were completely free to start their new lives together. Eventually she refused to even leave his side, so her old memories of Cosmo couldn't surface at all. And suddenly knowing that she would have to see Cosmo in only a few moments tied her stomach into many knots. If she couldn't even control her own thoughts at home, then how could she possibly deal with seeing him in person? Or worse…what was she libel to do?

Cupid was in a frazzled state. He was mainly focusing on the emotions he sensed from Cosmo and Wanda, and he could feel both their hearts playing a game of ping pong. One moment Cosmo would be feeling upset and the next the god would feel a small fire begin to roar within the fairy to where Cosmo was still willing to attempt to break through the Forbidden Love Arrow's spell; however, Cosmo would quickly douse that fire as he thought about the spell she was under. Wanda obviously kept thinking of Cosmo at any given moment, and he sensed that she missed him, but this scared her, so she would run back to Juandissimo for him to ease that fear. The god sighed. He really hoped a miracle would happen today or else Cosmo's and Wanda's love would be ruined forever.

Timmy paced around his room nervously. What was going to happen today? Would Cosmo be able to return to work today? Probably not. He'd more than likely be far too upset. The boy sighed. But Cosmo had to. Jorgen told Timmy that he was giving Cosmo until the divorce and then he would be required to return to work.

The ten-year-old sighed. He couldn't stand being in the dark.

"Cosmo," he called. "Cosmo, come on. I need to talk to you."

Much to the boy's surprise, the fairy suddenly appeared next to Timmy's bed; he looked terrible. The fairy had bags under his eyes, his eyes were puffy from crying, his normally clean hair was a little unkempt, and he hadn't even bothered to tuck his shirt in.

"So…today's the day, huh?" Timmy asked, wondering why exactly that came out of his mouth.

Cosmo sniffed, nodding stiffly.

"How are you holding up?" Timmy fidgeted.

"How do you think, Timmy?" he spoke quietly, suppressing a few tears.

"Well, I feel like a jerk for asking this but…what's going to happen afterward? Jorgen told me you have to come back to work today. Do you even think you can?" the brunette looked down as he shifted uncomfortably on the floor.

Cosmo whimpered causing Timmy to look up at him.

"Cosmo, don't get upset," Timmy spoke quickly in an attempt to comfort his godfather. "I'm…I'm sure if it's too much for you, then I can convince Jorgen to give you a little more time. I've been doing all right. I mean, life's been a bit harder without you around, and Vicky has been even more brutal as of late, but I can take it until you feel well enough. Don't worry, I understand!"

"Timmy, I…I won't be…I'm quitting after today," Cosmo squeaked out quickly, closing his eyes in both an attempt to hold back tears and for fear of seeing his godson's reaction.

"WHAT?" the boy's jaw nearly fell to the floor.

Cosmo jumped at the human's reaction, snapping his eyes open but casting them away in shame.

"You're…you're resigning? You're seriously resigning? You can't, Cosmo! Why?"

"I…I can't be a godparent without Wanda, Timmy!" the fairy kept his gaze off to the side. "Mama says that I should move back home with her."

"Of course she would say that!" Timmy cried angrily. "But is that what you want to do?"

"I…I don't know…" the fairy covered his face with his hands.

"Cosmo, you're an adult! If you want to keep your job then keep it! Don't just listen to your mother!"

"But, Timmy, I can't do anything without Wanda! You already know that," Cosmo dropped his hands, finally looking the boy in the eye. "If I can't clean my ears without her, how can I expect to be a godparent without her?"

"Dude, are you talking about the time Crocker captured her?" Timmy raised an eyebrow. "You did all right on your own. It wasn't perfect, but you still did okay."

"But we were working to get her back! Timmy, she's never coming back this time. She's gone forever," the fairy plopped down on the floor, his shoulders slumping forward as a few sobs escaped his lips. "It's different now. You've seen me lately. I haven't been able to do anything. I'm better off going back to my mama's."

"But what about me, Cosmo?" Timmy motioned toward himself for emphasis. "How will _I_ be better off? I need you!"

"Please don't make this any harder than it is. I'm sorry…" the older male shook his head as hot tears flooded down his cheeks.

"And were you even planning on telling me?" the child threw his arms angrily into the air. "Or was Jorgen just going to come here and suddenly wipe my memories?"

"I don't know, Timmy! M-maybe," he swallowed the hard lump in his throat," maybe Wanda will…"

"After what happened yesterday, I highly doubt she'd want to," Timmy crossed his arms haughtily. "Besides, if Juandissimo is still Remy's godparent, I just figure she'll become his new godmother," the boy stopped. "Wait…is Juandissimo still Remy's godparent?"

"I…I don't know…" the green-haired male peered at his godson strangely.

"I mean, I don't think he's been with Remy once this past week. It's like half the time he's his godfather, and half the time he isn't! I don't understand, Cosmo!" the boy rubbed his hands through his hair.

"I don't know, Timmy!" Cosmo sobbed. "I don't normally pay attention to what Juandissimo does. So maybe he is Remy's godparent, or maybe he isn't! It doesn't matter, Timmy! What matters is I just can't be your godfather anymore. I'm so sorry, Timmy."

"Don't worry, Cosmo. It's not your fault," the boy sighed, his hostility now completely gone.

"It's Juandissimo's fault," Cosmo suddenly spat venomously, causing the child to unconsciously take a step backward.

"Whoa, Cosmo," Timmy stared at him.

"Sorry," he whispered, returning back to his depressed demeanor.

Timmy sighed, feeling tears begin to prick at the backs of his blue eyes.

"So this is it then?" the boy asked quietly.

Cosmo sniffled.

"This is gonna be the last time I ever see you…"

The fairy burst into tears.

"I don't want it to be, Timmy! I really don't!"

"I know, Cosmo," he frowned. "Well, maybe we could hang out until you have to leave."

"Sure," the fairy peered up at the boy again, his sobs subsiding. "Mama says we don't have to be there until ten."

"Ten!" the boy exclaimed while quickly glancing at his alarm clock. "That only gives us five minutes! I was hoping we'd get to hang out a little longer than that. I wish there was a way I could go with you today."

Cosmo's eyes suddenly opened wide in realization, and he seemed to brighten a bit as he jumped back into the air.

"Timmy, you can! You can totally come with me!"

"Really? Are you sure they'd let me?" the human blinked.

"I don't know. But you wished for it, right?"

"Um…sorta, I guess."

"Then you should come with me. I could use the support…" Cosmo's bubbly demeanor vanished at his last sentence.

"Well, I guess I could. I suppose this would give me just a little bit more time with you guys before we have to say goodbye…" Timmy cast his eyes downward at the thought.

"Yeah," sniffed Cosmo.

Suddenly Mama Cosma poofed out of the fishbowl in between the two boys with her back facing the human.

"There you are. I couldn't find you," she scolded the fairy. "Oh well. Come along, Dear, it's time to go."

"Wait, Mama. Timmy's coming too," Cosmo pointed behind her.

The female turned around and raised an eyebrow in distaste at the boy.

"Cosmo, I don't think this is a place you can bring your godchild," she chided him.

"But he wished it!" her son exclaimed.

"Cosmo, you're quitting your job today!"

"But I'm still his godfather right now! So he has to come with us."

Mama Cosma snorted in disapproval; however, she had no choice but to bring the boy along. Cosmo was right. He was still Timmy's godfather and was still obligated to grant his wishes. However, that would all change once Cosmo signed the divorce papers. With that, the elder fairy held up her wand, and poofed the three of them to the Fairy Courthouse.

...

When the three arrived, they were in a small room somewhere inside the courthouse with a table in the middle of the room with some legal documents sitting on it. Cosmo returned back to his depressed demeanor as soon as he laid eyes on his wife across the table with another man's arm around her shoulders, and the female fairy didn't dare look at her soon-to-be ex; she merely kept her gaze toward the floor. Cosmo sighed, averting his gaze to the floor as well.

"What are we waiting for?" Mama Cosma suddenly cried impatiently.

The fairy lawyer in the room looked at the elder woman in surprise, but his surprised countenance was soon replaced with a professional one.

"Well, now that both parties are present, the divorce proceedings may commence," he spoke.

"Good. Give me the pen," Wanda ordered suddenly.

The lawyer blinked his navy eyes in surprise.

"Um…you're sure?" he raised a bushy, navy-blue eyebrow. "You're absolutely sure that you want to go through with this?"

"Yes. The sooner we get this over with the better," Wanda held out her hand.

"Wanda," Timmy spoke timidly.

"No. Nothing you say will change my mind," she snapped, not daring to look toward him for fear of seeing Cosmo.

The lawyer sighed, handed her the pen, and showed her where she needed to sign. The female furiously scribbled her signature in all the right places, then slammed the pen down on the paper, and slid it to the center of the table when she was finished. Once that was done, Juandissimo pulled her back toward him and put his arm back around her as she nuzzled back into his chest.

The green-haired fairy seemed a little taken aback at the rashness of her actions. He knew the spell was making her think she no longer loved him; however, he still didn't expect such a quick display. Cosmo sighed before taking in a shaky breath as he stared hopelessly across the table at his wife. Sensing his godfather's distress, Timmy placed an empathetic hand on the fairy's shoulder and smiled weakly. Timmy knew there was really nothing he could say to make the situation any better. Cosmo glanced to his left and returned the weak smile before turning his attention back to his wife.

"Go on, Cosmo," urged Mama Cosma as she eagerly snatched up the black pen and shoved it into her son's hand. "Just sign next to Wanda's name. And if you can't write your own name, then just put an X. I'm sure that will be just fine."

Timmy shot the female a dirty look; however, it went unnoticed by the green-haired female as her fervent gaze was fixed intently upon her son. Cosmo, however, stared at the pages in front of him. He took in a deep breath. Well, if Wanda wanted this…then he would sign as well. He whimpered as a few tears blurred his vision as he moved the pen closer to the paper. But just before any ink could make contact with the paper, he suddenly stopped and looked back across the table. Wanda still had her head buried in Juandissimo's chest; however, Cosmo watched as the handsome male looked back at him, and gave him a smug smirk as if to say he'd won and kissed Wanda on top of the head.

Cosmo gasped as a look mixed with anguish and horror fell upon his face. He stared at the two as Juandissimo nuzzled Wanda's head. Juandissimo certainly wasn't acting very lovingly. It was more like he was being…cocky? Sure he was always a cocky pretty-boy, but it just seemed to Cosmo that the muscular fairy was more proud than he was happy about having someone like Wanda by his side. The green-haired fairy suddenly felt anger begin to well upside him at that thought. Juandissimo should be cherishing the fact that someone as wonderful, perfect, and beautiful as Wanda would want to be in his life! He should be holding her lovingly, not as though he had just won a prize from the fair. That's when Cosmo finally remembered Cupid's words. Juandissimo didn't really love Wanda. He didn't really love Wanda. He didn't…love…Wanda.

But what about Wanda? She wanted this, or did she? It was only the spell. Wanda only wanted Juandissimo due to the Forbidden Love Arrow. Seeing Juandissimo act so smugly and arrogant about having Wanda finally pushed Cosmo over the edge. Spell or no spell, he couldn't let Wanda go through with this. The man she thought she loved wasn't in love with her, and Cosmo couldn't allow anything bad to befall the woman he loved.

Suddenly, Cosmo found himself clenching the pen tightly within his fist as the anger coursed through his veins. He loved Wanda. He loved her since high school, and he couldn't allow her to go through with this.

"Cosmo, Dear, what are you waiting for?" asked his mother. "Darling, just sign the papers!"

"NO!" Cosmo cried as he threw the pen down on the table, causing everyone in the room to stare at him, even Wanda.

"Cosmo," his mother spoke tentatively as she reached out with both hands to grab his right arm.

"No!" Cosmo pushed her away. "I won't sign it!"

"What? But you must!" cried Juandissimo, while letting go of Wanda.

"I don't wanna get divorced. I won't let Wanda marry you. I won't. I can't! I love her too much to let that happen!"

Timmy smiled.

"You act like her marrying me is a bad thing," snapped Juandissimo.

"It is! You…" the fairy hesitated. "You don't love her!"

"Cosmo, of course he does," Mama Cosma interjected nervously. "Just sign the documents!"

"Back off!" Timmy snapped at her. "Let Cosmo make his own decisions for once in his life!"

The elder female's mouth hung agape as she turned her gaze to the young human, clearly not used to anyone speaking to her in such a manner. However, the tiny tiff between the female and the boy went unnoticed by Juandissimo, Cosmo, and even Wanda.

"What?" Juandissimo furrowed his brows. "Have you been talking to Cupid now too?"

"He said that you don't love Wanda!"

"What?" spoke Wanda as she backed away from her fiancé, switching her gaze between the two males.

"Nonsense," the buff male began to sweat. "Of course I love Wanda. I have since the day I first laid eyes on her."

Cosmo glared at the violet-eyed male and then poofed in a handheld mirror next to him.

"Ooh," Juandissimo instantly grabbed the mirror and began ogling his reflection.

"Wanda," Cosmo flew over to her, grabbed her by the shoulders, and pulled her away from the other male. "Wanda, please. You promised. Remember? You promised you'd never leave me, and you never break a promise!"

"Cosmo…that was a long time ago…" she struggled to hold back tears.

"But you never break a promise, Wanda! And…and I can't let you go! I love you too much. You mean everything to me, Wanda. If you're gone, then I'll have nothing. You're what makes me happy. I can't be happy without you."

"Cosmo," Wanda started while looking into his eyes, "I'm sorry."

"No!" he began to sob as he shook her a little. "You love me too! I know you do! You…you would make the bullies leave me alone! And you would stand up for me. You…you gave up lots of things to be with me! And you didn't have to. You had to push away your family because they didn't like me, and your friends stopped talking to you because of me…I'm not worth giving up those things for, but you wanted to be with me anyway. You wanted to be."

"But things were different back then…" she squeaked as her head began to hurt.

"No! I love you just as much as I always have if not more! Wanda, I was all alone until you came into my life! And then…and then you found me, and I never had to feel all alone again! I've felt all alone since you left. Just the other day we loved each other. And then I woke up and you didn't love me anymore. But I…I can't let you go! I just can't, Wanda!"

Suddenly Wanda put a hand to her temple as her headache increased. Multiple things flashed through her mind. Cosmo's touch was forcing her to zip through so many old memories faster than what the Arrow could rationalize.

"Remember when we were dating?" Cosmo continued. "We would just go outside and look up at the stars. Except that you'd be the only one looking at the stars because I just kept staring at you because I thought you were much prettier than any of the stars in the sky. And remember how I always used to ask you permission to kiss you because I was always afraid that if I tried to, you'd get mad, so I had to ask to make sure it was okay?

"And when we were dating I was always afraid of losing you. You were so beautiful and I…I was a loser. But you wanted to be with me for some reason, and…and I loved that! I was scared that maybe you weren't even real! I mean, you were the only person to actually care about me, so I thought maybe I must have been dreaming. I was so scared that I would wake up from that dream and find out that you were never actually there. And I'd always hold on to you real tight, remember? Because I thought that maybe you'd disappear if I didn't. And then we got married and I wasn't as scared of losing you, but I was always a little scared. My worst fear was you waking up and realizing that I wasn't good enough for you! And…and then it happened…it was the worst feeling in the world, Wanda. I love you so much!" desperate tears fell from the fairy's eyes.

Both seeing the male's tears and hearing his words caused Wanda's headache to intensify as she attempted to process everything he was saying. Juandissimo, hearing Wanda whimper, was finally able to tear his eyes away from his reflection in order to grab her protectively.

"Mi amor!" he cried while stroking her back comfortingly. "Are you all right?"

Wanda didn't answer. Her teeth were clenched as she let out high-pitched groans. Her eyes were shut tightly, her brows furrowed, and her knuckles were white from clenching her fists together.

"Wanda!" Juandissimo cried again.

"I know I always mess up, Wanda," Cosmo continued with tears streaming down his own face, "but I always knew you would be there to help me, like when we were training to be fairy godparents! You helped me study, and you practiced with me, and you even got Jorgen to agree to you helping me with my tests…I guess you didn't give me the answers or anything, but you helped re-word the questions so I wasn't so confused. I passed with all the help you gave me. Ooh! And you even gave me rewards late at night! Remember?"

Wanda's head was pounding. Past memories flitted by her eyelids like frantic little butterflies. Each and every one of them were wonderful. The more Cosmo spoke, the more she felt herself slipping away from her fiancé, and yet the more she felt herself slipping away the more painful her headache became as the Arrow struggled to keep control.

Cosmo continued, "And you rub my tummy if it hurts, and you hug me if I'm scared, and you tell me that everything will be okay whenever I'm scared. But I'm scared right now, Wanda. I need you. I don't know what I'll do without you! And…and what will you do without me?"

The pink-haired female whimpered again as her head practically pulsed with pain.

"Stop it!" cried Juandissimo as he jumped at the green-haired male and shoved him backward. "Leave her alone! Why can you not just accept the fact that she loves me now?"

"SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU!" Cosmo screamed at the fairy.

"Cosmo, that's enough," Mama Cosma spoke up haughtily. "We came here for a reason. Now just sign the papers…"

"I'M NOT SIGNING THE STUPID PAPERS!" Cosmo rounded on the older female, causing her to gasp; he had never spoken to her that way before.

"You are not going to ruin this," Juandissimo hissed darkly while pointing his index finger threateningly at him. "Now sign the papers!"

"No!" Cosmo cried as he used all his might to shove Juandissimo out of his way, causing the Latino to land on the floor with a thud. "Wanda," Cosmo cried desperately, grabbing her by the arms again, "I love you! You know I do! Remember the last night we were together? Please remember!"

"Stop this nonsense!" cried Juandissimo, jumping back up and slapping Cosmo's hands out of the way so he could float in between him and Wanda. "Just accept that she has chosen to be with me!"

"But she didn't choose to! You forced her to!" Timmy suddenly butted in.

"Yeah, what he said!" Cosmo glared at the other male.

"You can't prove that I did any such thing!" Juandissimo snarled.

"Get out of my way!" ordered Cosmo.

"You are not the one who calls the shots in this situation!"

The emerald-haired male attempted to shove Juandissimo out of his way again, but this time the stronger male wouldn't budge. Cosmo huffed in irritation.

"Timmy," Cosmo spoke while glancing at the boy for help.

"I wish Juandissimo was on the other side of the room, and that he can't come back over until this is over," Timmy smirked while folding his arms across his chest smugly.

Juandissimo's jaw dropped in shock and disapproval, but before he could argue, Cosmo waved his wand, forcing the other male to magically stay barricaded on the opposite side of the room.

"No!" the buff male cried as he attempted in vain to get back to Wanda.

"Wanda, I've never lied to you before!" Cosmo took her hands in his. "You have to believe me! Juandissimo shot you with an arrow! That's why you love him now! You're supposed to love me. Please, Wanda! Please! I don't want him to hurt you! I never want anything to hurt you! And…and I know that I wasn't very nice to you recently, and I'm so sorry! I'll do anything to make it up to you! I promise! Just please say you'll come back home with me."

The female's mind was reeling. Her head felt like it was about to burst at any second! Cosmo's words were whirling around her mind as well as hundreds upon thousands of memories of the two of them together. In each one, they were happy. And she could honestly say that Cosmo had made her happier than Juandissimo ever had or probably could. She whimpered again as Cosmo's words kept echoing in her mind. _I love you, Wanda._

"Cosmo," Mama Cosmo began, wanting to scold her son for his behavior; however, Timmy cut her off.

"I also wish that Mama Cosma can't speak until this is over."

Cosmo gave Timmy a slight disapproving glance; however, he had no choice but to grant the boy's wish, and with a wave of his wand, Mama Cosma found that she was unable to utter any sounds. Once that was done, the male fairy continued speaking to his wife.

"Wanda, do you remember when we were sitting outside together once and some shooting stars went by? You told me that if you made a wish on them, that it would come true. So I made one, and you asked me what I wished for, but I couldn't tell you because if you tell it wouldn't come true. Well…I wished for you! I wished you'd never leave me because you meant that much to me! And my wish came true, Wanda! You stayed with me, and you married me. I love you! You're my wish. I love you!"

These last words seemed to push Wanda over the edge. All the visions and words blurred together in a whirling torrent until all she could see behind her closed eyelids were just whirls of color. She didn't understand what was happening, but she knew that she couldn't take much more of this pain for too long. It was the most excruciating thing she had ever experienced in her life, and she honestly thought that the throbbing in her head was going to kill her. But just when she thought she was going to pass out from the pain, something seemed to snap, and all the memories subsided; all the pain in Wanda's mind was gone. The female panted heavily as her pained countenance turned to one of relief. She slowly lifted her head and opened her eyes. Cosmo stared at her nervously, panting in apprehension. Suddenly Wanda smiled faintly.

"Cosmo," she spoke softly while reaching out to touch his face, before suddenly passing out.

"Wanda!" he exclaimed as he caught her in his arms.

"Look what you have done!" exclaimed Juandissimo, rushing toward his unconscious fiancé, not truly realizing that the magic restraining him had lifted. "You have overwhelmed her!"

"Actually," Cupid's disembodied voice spoke throughout the room. Everyone looked around as he suddenly popped in next to Cosmo and Wanda with a huge smile on his face, "he broke the spell!"

"What?" blinked Cosmo in surprise.

"Really?" Timmy smiled.

"Impossible!" cried Juandissimo. "You said there was nothing you could do to reverse the spell!"

"I said there was nothing _I_ could do. I never said that Cosmo couldn't do anything," he smirked. "And for awhile you had me worried there," he turned his attention to Cosmo, "but I knew I shouldn't doubt the strength of yours and Wanda's love."

"You…you mean that…Wanda loves me again?" hope seeped into Cosmo's nervous voice.

"Mhm," the pink-haired man nodded.

"But…how? This cannot be!" spoke Juandissimo, clearly mortified.

"Actually, this has never been done before," the god mused. "Try as they might in the past to win their significant other's love back they failed. They were never able to pierce through the deceptive power of the Forbidden Love Arrow's spell – it was just too powerful; however, as I've said before, Cosmo and Wanda have the strongest love I've ever seen. Wanda's love for Cosmo was so great before she was struck with the Arrow, that even afterward, she still showed signs of caring about him – something that should never happen after being hit with a Forbidden Love Arrow. And Cosmo loved Wanda enough to try and win her back even though she constantly told him she wanted to be with you. And lo and behold, he's succeeded. Wanda, once again, is in love with Cosmo, just as she should be."

"Awesome!" cried Timmy in delight.

"No!" cried Mama Cosma dramatically while placing her hands on the sides of her head, the spell having lifted on her also. "This can't be happening!"

Cosmo paid no attention to the others around him. His eyes rested on the woman in his arms who had just begun to stir. Without opening her eyes, she smiled as she took in the smell of the male fairy.

"Cosmo," she muttered as she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Wanda," he smiled breathlessly.

The female smiled warmly as she gazed deeply into Cosmo's eyes, but soon she noticed other figures out of the corner of her eye. This caused her to look around the room with a questioning stare.

"Where are we?" she asked. "And why are we here…and…why do I feel like I haven't kissed you lately?"

"She doesn't remember?" asked Juandissimo incredulously. "All that and she isn't even going to remember the time she spent with me?"

Wanda pulled out of Cosmo's arms and stared at Juandissimo for a few seconds as she took in his words. What was he talking about? The last time they were together was in high school and she remembered that quite clearly. As a matter of fact, why was Juandissimo even there in the first place? Actually, why was she? It looked like the courthouse, but why would they all be there? Wanda then looked to her left to see the divorce papers still lying on the table and gasped when she saw her name scribbled on the page. She then closed her pink eyes and rested her forehead against Cosmo's chest as she strained to remember. Her eyebrows knitted together as bits and pieces of the past week came back to her.

"I…I do remember," Wanda spoke up as she turned around to glare at Juandissimo. "I do remember what happened. You…and I…how dare you?" Wanda suddenly smacked the buff male across the face.

"But, mi amor, you wanted me to," Juandissimo held his sore cheek, wincing for fear she would do it again.

"But…I don't understand…why would I…?" Wanda's voice was thick with tears as Cosmo grabbed her from behind and held her tightly.

"Because with the aid of your sister, he stole my Forbidden Love Arrows and shot you with one; he destroyed the last Arrow, thinking that no one could do anything to make you fall back in love with your husband. But he was wrong. You've been under a very powerful spell this past week, a spell that could cause you to do, say, and feel things you normally would not – a spell your husband was able to break," Cupid added with a smile.

"Wrong!" piped up Mama Cosma, causing everyone to look at her. "He's not her husband anymore! She signed the papers! And now it's Cosmo's turn."

"There's no way Cosmo's gonna sign it now!" Timmy roared at her.

"Cosmo, Dear, you just have to sign!" Mama Cosma grabbed her son and turned him around to face her. "Remember what you told me? Remember what you said those two did together?"

This reminder brought nothing but pain to the green-haired male as his gaze soon filled back up with tears. Wanda, too, felt terrible. Her face scrunched up as she felt an onslaught of tears waiting to cascade from her eyes. She felt extremely guilty and ashamed of the acts she had committed, even if she was just under a spell.

"She cheated on you, Dear! And once a cheater, always a cheater! So sign the papers, so that evil shrew of a woman can't harm you anymore!" Mama Cosma shoved the legal documents toward her son.

Cosmo looked down at them and then over at his wife. She looked as though she was thinking about something, and whatever it was she was thinking about must have been sad. She shook as silent, guilty, painful tears fell from her eyes – eyes that she didn't dare use to look at Cosmo right now.

"Do it, Cosmo, or she'll hurt you again!" prodded his mother.

As the male took in his mother's words, he slowly made his way to the table and picked up the papers and stared at them as though he were examining them. Wanda's heart sank, but she halfway expected it. After what had happened in the past week, she felt she no longer deserved him anymore. She had betrayed him and his love for her. How could he ever take her back? Why would he want to?

Everyone watched with bated breath. Cupid eyed him curiously, Timmy watched him incredulously, but Juandissimo watched him intently. Maybe the little fairy was really going to sign the papers. So maybe this wouldn't be a total loss. He may not have Wanda, but at least Cosmo wouldn't have her either.

Suddenly the sound of ripping paper sounded through everyone's ears. Cosmo had ripped the divorce papers in half. A relieved, yet happy smile suddenly sprang to Wanda's lips.

"No! Cosmo, what…what did you do that for?" asked his horrified mother.

"I love Wanda. I don't wanna lose her again."

He turned and smiled at his wife who had tears of joy in her eyes as she flung her arms around Cosmo and began sobbing into his chest. The divorce attorney, though slightly confused at what he had just witnessed, merely shrugged, took his pen, latched up his briefcase, and left the room, followed by a very bitter Mama Cosma. Timmy cheered happily since his godparents were staying together after all. Cupid watched the two with a smile on his face. He knew that the next few weeks would be bumpy for them, but he also felt that they would be fine with some time to work out everything that had happened. Juandissimo, however, watched on sadly as he slunk away from the scene. Twice now that moron had taken Wanda from him. With his heart broken, he sadly lifted his wand and vacated the premises.

* * *

><p><strong>DGG: Oh goodness, my head is spinning from all the stuff in this chapter. Stay tuned for the last chapter!<strong>


	18. Starting Over

Juandissimo sat alone in the dark in his living room that night. How? How could this have happened? How could it have happened _again_? This plan was fool-proof! Those Arrows were the most powerful things in the universe. They should have ensured Wanda's complete and utter devotion to him and only him. Cosmo should have been left high and dry, yet she was back in that moron's arms again. She was probably there right now. He sighed.

"Maybe nothing really can penetrate their love," he spoke sadly to himself.

"That's pretty much what I've been trying to tell you all along."

Juandissimo jumped at the sound of a new voice. He quickly turned on the floor lamp to his left to find Cupid floating by the front door with his arms folded across his chest.

"How…how long have you been there?" blinked the Latino fairy.

"I slipped in while you were feeling sorry for yourself," the god shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"How dare you sneak into my home!" Juandissimo roared.

"You did the same thing to me," snapped the god, causing Juandissimo to bow his head at the memory, but Cupid's harsh tone disappeared with his next sentence. "Besides, I have a reason for being here."

"Like what? That you are finally sending me to jail?" he glanced at the god.

"No," this swift answer caused the fairy to look at the god in surprise as the other male made his way toward the couch. "I thought about it, and I came to the conclusion that while what you did was unforgivable and that you nearly ruined everything for both Cosmo and Wanda, you also helped me immensely."

Juandissimo stared at the male questioningly.

He continued.

"Even though you stole my Forbidden Love Arrows and caused a lot of damage with them, everything is now back to normal. And although that isn't enough to excuse you from serious punishment, the fact that you used the last two Arrows is enough. I have none left. Therefore, I no longer need to worry about them," Cupid finished with a smile.

A moment of silence passed between the two as Juandissimo took in the diapered male's words.

"You truly feared them, didn't you?"

"I did," Cupid frowned, a hint of sadness showing in his blue eyes as he recalled their power. "They ruined countless lives back in the day. They were far too powerful for their own good. And they weren't even true love, as I told you before. They simulate the feeling of love, but it doesn't actually put one in love. It more or less makes one a slave to whoever the Arrow attracted them to," the male stopped, a smile suddenly coming to his face. "But Wanda was hardly a slave to you while under the spell, was she?"

"I never thought someone like Cosmo could steal anyone away from me. I loved her, and I just wanted what was best for her," the tan fairy cast his violet eyes away in sadness.

"And she has that," the god pointed out; the fairy looked back at him. "Juandissimo, if you truly loved her then you would see how happy she is with Cosmo. And you should be happy that she found someone who could do that for her, even if it isn't you."

"Yet I am only crushed," he spoke bitterly. "I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her."

Cupid sighed.

"Remember when I told you that Cosmo's and Wanda's love may have seemed odd on the surface but that it wasn't as odd as it seemed?"

Juandissimo nodded.

"What I said was true. They need each other, Juandissimo. Before they met one another, Cosmo had no self-esteem. He lived in constant fear because his low I.Q. always caused the other kids to make fun of him and bully him. Everyone just saw him as an outcast because he was so different. He had no friends. He didn't really have anyone except for his mother. But then Wanda came along. She offered Cosmo the friendship he so desperately wanted and needed. And suddenly he wasn't so alone. Wanda accepted Cosmo for who he was. She taught him to be himself no matter what. She gave him the courage and the strength to get through tough situations. She believed in him. With her by his side, Cosmo felt confident. He was finally happy. Finally there was someone in his life who accepted him despite his low I.Q. and the messes it caused.

"And let's not forget about Wanda. Before Cosmo, she usually just did what others expected of her despite whether or not she wanted to do it. Like staying with you for as long as she did," this statement cause a flash of pain to cross the fairy's face, but Cupid continued. "She only did so because her family – mainly her sister – and her friends pushed her to do so. She would complain about your womanizing behavior, but no one else seemed to care. They just told her to stick with you because you were so good-looking and because you could get her anything she desired. But those things didn't truly matter to her. When she met Cosmo, she found something worth fighting for. He helped her realize that she couldn't just let people walk all over her. She extended a kind hand to a nice guy and got to see a side of him that no one else had ever attempted to see, and she liked that side. He was sincere, and caring, and only had eyes for her. He made her truly happy, Juandissimo.

"And the same reigns true today. Cosmo is bright and bubbly because he knows Wanda is there supporting him. Wanda loves taking care of him and guiding him. And she knows that he needs her help. And she also knows that if she ever needs him, he'll be right there for her. They are two halves of each other. To feel complete, they need to be together. They're soul mates."

"Perhaps so. But what about my time with Wanda? She meant a great deal to me."

"Maybe she wasn't the twin you should have been focusing on," the pink-clad male arched his eyebrows.

"This again? Blonda can't be in love with me!" exclaimed Juandissimo. "I have been her friend for years! I would have noticed something."

"You have been her friend. Since high school," agreed the god as he nodded his head. "But you see, she figured you would soon forget about her sister, so she put up with your ranting; however, as time persisted she soon found that you weren't giving up on the notion of you and Wanda being together. She pretended it didn't bother her, and soon she tricked herself into thinking that she didn't care anymore. But that just wasn't true. That's how she could go along with you at first with this plan. As soon as the plan got serious, however, she soon found that she was crushed. If your plan succeeded, then she was going to watch you marry her sister."

The sexy male knitted his eyebrows in concentration. The more he thought about it, the more sense it made. Suddenly he recalled his and Blonda's last encounter. He hadn't seen her since that day. And the more he thought about it, the more he realized that she had been upset the entire time he was there, even before her outburst.

"Notice that out of all the friends she had while growing up, that you're the only one she still talks to since becoming a star," Cupid spoke. "She's fairly close with you. She shares everything with you, and if she's in any way distressed it's you she turns to for comfort."

A pained expression fell over the raven-haired fairy's face as he took in what the god was telling him.

"But…I never even noticed…"

"Because you've been too focused on obtaining Wanda."

The fairy bowed his head.

"The last thing Blonda and I did was fight. She doesn't want to see me again," Juandissimo furrowed his eyebrows in sadness.

"I know. I sensed your fight."

"How could you have possibly sensed that fight?" the fairy demanded while whipping his head up to stare at the god.

"Why do you think you had that fight? Because she loves you," the god spoke sternly while placing his hands on his hips. "You and I both know that she'd never admit it, but she wants nothing more than to see you again."

Juandissimo thought about it for a moment.

"But even if that is true, given how she is, she won't be too forthcoming toward me."

"She's a fairly difficult person," agreed Cupid, letting his hands drop to his sides.

"And…you would help me win her heart?" the buff male asked timidly.

"No," spoke Cupid sharply and suddenly, causing Juandissimo to jump. "No. You both stole from me, and you're very lucky that I'm letting you both off the hook for it. But even if I'm not throwing you in jail, you will still receive _some_ punishment."

"Like what?" Juandissimo frowned with worry.

" One," Cupid held up his index finger, "I will never use a love arrow to help you or Blonda. You'll both be on your own when it comes to love."

"That seems rather harsh for the god of love," protested Juandissimo.

"Mess with me, and you will get burned. However, I'm not finished," he continued. Because you both stole from me, you both have lost the privilege of being allowed over to my home for any reason. This means no coming over to hang out, again you may not come to me to receive any help, and you're both off my guest lists for parties. Blonda has already voiced her distaste for that one."

"Yes," Juandissimo cast his eyes toward the floor while remembering his last encounter with Blonda, "she mentioned that. She told me that she was upset with me because I got her kicked out of your parties."

"I believe that while that is part of the problem, she was more upset that she was losing you," Cupid's tone softened a bit as he explained. "She always wanted you, Juandissimo, yet you were always more attracted to her sister. She thought that perhaps she could pretend, but her own feelings for you always resurfaced no matter what she did or what she told herself. She would put up with your rants about wanting to be with Wanda because deep down she knew you could never have her; however, once you shot her with the Forbidden Love Arrow, Blonda suddenly realized that she was going to lose you. It scared her. She lashed out at you. And I can tell you that right now she's very upset. She's in love with you, Juandissimo."

Juandissimo shook his head in confusion.

"But if you are not willing to help with my love life anymore – with either of our love lives – then why are you here telling me to go to her?"

Cupid smiled.

"It's your reward for ridding the universe of the Forbidden Love Arrows. This will be the last time I help you at all. I'm merely pointing you in the right direction."

"And she will want to be with me?"

"I'm sure she'll come around. She can't really resist your charm for too terribly long. But it's high time you realized that you and Wanda can never be."

* * *

><p>Blonda sat at her vanity just staring at herself in the mirror. Normally, she would have been doing her nightly beauty treatments right about now, but for whatever reason she just didn't care. She hadn't cared for awhile now, which was odd for her. Her appearance was everything. But ever since Juandissimo shot her sister with that Arrow, and ever since they had that little fight, she felt as though nothing really mattered anymore. She sighed as she bowed her head while idly twirling one of her beauty creams around on the vanity. A few more somber moments passed by before she heard a poof behind her. Confused as to who could possibly be visiting her, she looked up at her mirror, and gasped when she saw the muscle-clad fairy's reflection.<p>

"What are you doing here?" asked Blonda, suddenly becoming aggravated as she glared at the male's reflection. "Shouldn't you be planning your wedding or something?"

"There isn't going to be a wedding," Juandissimo spoke solemnly.

This caused Blonda to turn around and face the male directly, clearly confused, but still looking furious.

"Cosmo broke the spell," he explained, "so Wanda is back with him."

"So what now?" Blonda snapped bitterly. "Have you come here to complain about it? Are you going to ask me to help you plan something else to get her back?"

"No," the male shook his head calmly. "I came here just to see you."

"Just to see me?" she raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Why would you want to come here just to see me?"

"Because you are very beautiful, Blonda. Why wouldn't I want to come here to see you?" he smiled.

The female blinked a few times in surprise, clearly taken off-guard by the statement.

"You…you expect that to work?" she asked, still in shock. "You were just with my sister! And now that you've been dumped by her again you've decided that I'm the beautiful one? What? You can't have Wanda so you'll just settle for her twin?"

"No," Juandissimo shook his head.

"Then what?"

"I'm sorry, Blonda."

The actress blinked again.

"For everything," Juandissimo continued. "I…I did not realize that you had feelings for me."

"Who…who says I do?" Blonda glowered while regaining her composure.

"Cupid," he stated simply.

The actress halfway looked offended at his answer.

"And what gave him any right to say that?"

"Blonda, why does it matter? Did you not want me to know?" he raised an eyebrow.

"So what, do you just expect that you knowing now will make this all better? Do you just expect me to leap into your arms and let you have your way with me?"

"No. Of course not. I have been thinking, and the more I think about it, the more I realize that Cupid was, in fact, correct the entire time." Blonda eyed him. "I was not in love with Wanda. I was merely obsessing over the one girl to ever dump me, when I should have been obsessing over you when you have been right in front of me the entire time."

The female kept her gaze firmly locked on the male, but said nothing.

"No one knows me better than you do," he prodded, "and I'm fairly certain that I know you better than anyone else in the world. Most of your life is an open book to the public thanks to being a celebrity, but I have known you since high school, and I know many things about you that the rest of the world does not."

"Like what?" she challenged haughtily.

"Like how you weren't always a strict vegetarian."

"Oh, please," she rolled her pink eyes. "You're going to have to do better than that."

"All right," he arched his eyebrows. "How about how beneath your cool, calm, and collected exterior you are secretly afraid that stardom will slip through your fingers and you will just be a regular, everyday citizen of Fairy World?"

Blonda's heavily lidded eyes flitted downward for a moment as she thought about his words.

"What else you got?" she asked, some of her hostility gone.

"I know that every day that goes by, you secretly wish that your mother could be here to see you. And you hope that you are making her proud. And you also believe that if she was around, everything would be so much better and worth so much more. You miss her dearly, and you wish that you could see her one more time."

Blonda's tough expression faltered as she hugged her arms to her body and stared down at the floor. The mention of her late mother always managed to depress her, which was why she never tended to speak of her. Her fans, and even the media, had no information regarding her mother.

"What…what else?" she choked out, not daring to look up again.

"I know that you love your appearance. I know that you can spend hours in front of a mirror trying to perfect your look. Appearance means everything to you. You do all of your make-up and beauty treatments by hand rather than with magic because taking the time out to actually do it yourself gives you the chance to get every single detail right," he smiled, seeing that he was getting through to her.

"You…you were able to do it by magic," tears sprang to the female's eyes. "You got everything about me right with just a wave of your wand. I couldn't have done it better myself had I done it by hand."

Juandissimo's smile grew.

"I am your closest friend. I have memorized everything about your muy bonita appearance."

"You're…you're…I hate you so much sometimes, you know that?" the actress began to sob.

Juandissimo quickly moved closer to her, wrapping his strong arms around her. She gratefully accepted as she leaned into his warm embrace. She hated herself right now, actually. She didn't expect to be so overcome by what the male had said. She, naturally, wanted him; however, she wanted to make him work for it. Unfortunately her plans derailed at Juandissimo's words. He did know a lot about her. He probably knew more about her than her own family did. She was even beginning to wonder if he may know more about her than even she knew.

"You…you really want me?" she sniffed, still sounding slightly skeptical.

"Sí, Blonda," he rested his chin on top of her head.

"How will I know for certain that you'll think of me and not my sister?"

"Blonda, trust me," he tipped her chin up so he could look into her eyes. "The more I think about it, the more I see that you are the one I should be with. You and I are more alike than I ever could have dreamed of. That must be why you and I have been friends for so long."

"You're the only person I've kept contact with since high school," the blonde smiled.

"I know. I feel quite privileged by that fact," he hugged her tighter.

Blonda smiled warmly before suddenly shoving the hunky male back. He blinked as she put a stern expression on her face.

"I want you to understand something," she spoke. "You can't win me over so easily. And we're not together yet."

"Yet?" he smiled.

"Yes. You still have to prove yourself to me," she placed her hands on her hips. "I don't want to find out that you're only with me because I'm the closest you can get to having my frump of sister!"

"Blonda, por favor. That is not how I feel," he shook his head.

"Then prove it to me," she arched her eyebrows.

"How am I to do that?" he asked coyly.

"Think of something."

Juandissimo smiled again.

"I believe I have something in mind."

The male quickly reached out and pulled the actress back into his arms, but before she could complain, he brought his lips to hers. The female had initially been slightly agitated by the male's gesture; however, the passion she felt from his kiss soon overtook her entire body and melted any anger she had away. She had been wanting this for so long, and soon she found herself wrapping her arms around his neck and fervently returning his many kisses.

"How was that?" Juandissimo broke from the moment with a smile playing on his lips.

"I've never felt that kind of passion and energy from anyone before," she panted in both happiness and awe.

"Good. Then let me continue to prove myself to you."

The blonde smiled as they continued their make-out session, which grew more heated as time passed, and soon the two began making their way to the bed…

* * *

><p>Cupid sensed the entire situation as he sat in his den. But while he shook his head at both the absurdity and predictability that Blonda was already going to sleep with him – she was certainly never known for her chastity – he managed a smiled. He may have been angry at the two of them, but he couldn't help but get excited whenever a new relationship formed. He closed his eyes as he leaned back. The two of them would be all right. Their similar personalities may cause a lot of friction between them; however, if they truly worked at it, they could have something special. And perhaps they could both finally have a meaningful relationship. The situation with Juandissimo was the worst love-related thing to happen in centuries; however, some good was able to come out of this Forbidden Love Fiasco, after all.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>DGG: Aw. It's all over. Already! When did this happen? *sigh* <strong>

**I would love to thank all my lovely reviewers and readers. I'm glad you all enjoyed it, and I appreciate all the nice things you've been saying to me. I hope to encounter you again in any future stories I plan to do :) **

**Thanks for reading and for putting up with my occasional procrastination! :p **


End file.
